Soulmate
by CitrusSeverus
Summary: Kagome, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss, attempts to go home, but is kidnapped by Sesshomaru. Somehow, between her heartbreak and his iciness, they each find their soulmate.
1. The Longest Chapter in History

**Hello, all! I have reposted chapter one for you all because something went wrong with the original. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Chapter twelve will be up as soon as I finish it!**

**Citrus Severus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.**

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome! Will you wait up?"

Inuyasha growled at Kagome as she sped up, ignoring him. Inuyasha caught up with her and proceeded to move himself in front of her so she would have to stop. And she did.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha." She hissed.

"What the hell is your problem, Kagome?"

She glared at the hanyou. Behind them, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat on Kirara, watching the fight unfold.

"My problem, Inuyasha? _My _problem? Think about it!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Obviously, he had no clue as to what she was babbling on about.

"Oh. So you really don't know, then. Well, let me refresh your memory! This morning…your forest…behind the well…almost right in front of me. You. Kikyo. Kissing."

His eyes widened.

"I didn't think you would be back today!"

"Oh. So that makes it okay, then."

"No…I was just…"

"Save it, Inuyasha. I've heard the excuses before. And you know what? I'm _through._ I'll help you find one more jewel shard, and then…_I'm going home!_"

"But, Kagome…I—"

"_SIT, SIT, SIT_!"

Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed to the ground, creating a crater. Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Lately, this had been happening more often…Inuyasha and Kagome…fighting over Kikyo. Shippo had been sleeping, and had not heard the commotion that had taken place. He awoke long after, questioning both Kagome and Inuyasha as to why the scent of anger and hatred was so strong in the air. As they walked, Inuyasha fell behind to walk with Sango and Miroku. Kagome was in front of them, while Shippo walked beside Inuyasha briefly.

"Inuyasha…why are you and Kagome so angry with each other? Why did you fight? I can smell it."

"No reason, Shippo." Inuyasha lied. And Shippo knew it.

"You're lying to me, Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome _this_ time?"

"What…did…wait! Why the fuck is it always _me_ that does something to _her_? Why can't _she_ ever do anything to _me_?!"

"Because my okaasan's not a big meanie like you, Inuyasha. She would never treat you like you treat her." Shippo stuck out his tongue.

SMACK!

"Owww! Okaasan! Okaasan! Inuyasha hit meeee!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha from the front of their little line, glaring heavily at him.

"Why do you always have to pick on him, Inuyasha? What did he ever do to you?"

"He—"

"I don't care if you think he started it first, Inuyasha! This is ridiculous! He has never done anything to deserve being hit. You are so…"

She paused.

"C'mon, Kagome. Say it. I'm what?"

"You're such…you're such a bastard, Inuyasha!"

"Well, Kagome. Now that we know how you really feel about me." Inuyasha snarled.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just wake up and realize that you're rude, crude, and you…you're in love with a dead woman!"

"You take that back, bitch! She's not dead!"

"She is. And you know why? She's made…_out…of…clay_!"

"Damn it, Kagome! You take it back!"

"No! I won't! She doesn't belong here…she isn't supposed to be alive! And she's tried to kill me on more than one occasion…yet you still love her! Do you remember that she took half of my soul? Kami, Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with _me_, Kagome. But there's about to be something wrong with _you_, if you don't _shut up_!"

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're right." Kagome planted a fake smile onto her face. Then, Inuyasha knew what she was going to do.

"I will shut up. But first…"

"Kagome, don't…"

"_SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT_!"

"Oh…chikushou…"

SLAM!

Inuyasha again slammed into the ground, groaning briefly before passing out completely.

"Kagome…you really did a number on him." Sango called out.

"Yeah. I did. That jerk! Who does he think he _is_?" She shouted.

"My dear Kagome," Miroku started as he slid off of Kirara's back. "You must be patient with Inuyasha…he is simply too idiotic to realize how utterly important you really are to him."

"I've been patient with him long enough, Miroku. This is the last straw. He loves her…Kikyo. He always has. I will never be good enough for him…and as long as Kikyo is in this world…lingering…I will cease to exist to him. When he looks at me, I can see it in his eyes. He's thinking of her. And I'm tired of waiting around…for something to happen. It never will. She will always be in my way."

"Kagome, you mustn't give up hope."

"Oh, Miroku. You just don't understand it from my point of view. I appreciate your trying to help me…I really do. But, the fact of the matter is…the only reason I am here is to find the jewel shards. And if that's all I'm good for, I don't want to stay here anymore. It would hurt too much. That's why…I've decided to go home."

"Well, when you come back…"

"I won't be coming back, Miroku. You don't need me here. The jewel shards are practically being brought to us. And Inuyasha…once he completes the jewel…he and Kikyo can finally be together. And I don't have to worry about not being able to get home. You will forget about me, eventually. And you will live a happy life. I'm sure I'll hear about you someday in the future. And I'll hear about Inuyasha and Kikyo, too. But this is just too painful. I can't do this to myself anymore. I'm…dying…inside."

A tear slid down Sango's face as she listened to Kagome's heartfelt explanation for leaving.

"Kagome, please don't leave us. I know you don't think so…but we really do need you here. And though Inuyasha will not admit it, he cares for you too."

"Not in the way I care for him. And it will never be that way."

"Okaasan! Please don't leave me! Inuyasha will torture me when you are gone! And I will miss you!"

"Oh, Shippo. If I could bring you with me, I would. But…I don't think that modern Japan would be ready to see a Kitsune cub…I really…I wish I didn't have to go!"

Tears began flowing down her reddened cheeks as she bent down to hug her adopted son.

"Then don't! Or come back and visit! But…please…don't leave us!"

"I can't do that, Shippo. Because, someday, when the Shikon is complete, I won't be able to come back and see you anymore. Kikyo will most likely take over the duty of protecting the jewel again once I am gone…if she doesn't drag Inuyasha to hell with her. Which…right now…sounds like a plan to me."

"But…"

"I know it's going to be lonely…I'm going to miss you too. But maybe you'll see me again in the future. I mean, you are a full-blooded demon, you know. You'll live for a long time."

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"They know what I have to do…why I have to go. They will miss me too. But it's the right thing to do."

"No!" Shippo clung to Kagome's legs as she stood up from the ground.

"Shippo…please…"

"You can't leave me! You're the only okaasan I have! Don't leave me like my other one did…"

Sango slid off of Kirara and ran to Shippo and Kagome. She knelt down to Shippo's level and gently pried him from her leg.

"No! No!" He cried. This made Kagome begin to cry even harder. She turned to Miroku and handed him the shards of the jewel that hung around her neck.

"Thank you so much, Miroku…for being my friend. For being there when I needed you. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"It was nothing, Kagome. You are truly a great person, and I admire you for staying so long…under such stressful conditions."

"I…I'm going to miss you, Miroku." Kagome cried as she hugged the monk tightly. For once, he did not try to grope her, but instead, returned the hug wholeheartedly and in a friendly way.

She let go and made her way over to Sango, who was still holding the sobbing kitsune.

"Sango, you have been like a sister to me all this time. And you have never once treated me otherwise, from nearly the first moment I saw you. You have looked out for me. And I will treasure our relationship for the rest of my life. I will never forget you, Sango"

"Nor I you, Kagome. I'm going to miss having you around. You're going to leave me the only human girl here. I mean, I'll have Kirara, but it's just not the same."

"I know. Just try…try not to give Miroku too hard a time. And tell Inuyasha when he wakes up…that I know that he and Kikyo will one day find happiness together. And the only way that could ever happen is if I was out of the picture. I'm doing this for me…and for him, in a way. Call it a sad, sweet, parting gift, if you will."

"Oh, Kagome….take care of yourself in the future. I don't think I'll ever see you again…so…if I don't…look for me in those history books of yours…maybe we'll be in it…in some legend or something."

"Okay, Sango." She smiled slightly. Shippo, who was still in Sango's arms, did not turn to look at Kagome. He was still sobbing.

"Goodbye, Shippo. I love you, my son."

That was the first time she had ever vocally acknowledged him as her own son. He had called her 'okaasan' many times before. And she had loved him for it…so he had always known from that point on that he was her son. But she had finally said it. She turned from the group of people she knew would be her truest friends throughout her life…although she would meet many others. No one could replace Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. And even Inuyasha. They had all been with her through thick and thin. But she just couldn't take the constant heartbreak any longer. It was as she had explained. The hurting…the aching of her heart for Inuyasha…was causing her to die inside. She was no longer whole. She trudged, dejected and weary, to the sight of her final journey back from the Sengoku Jidai. The well.

Meanwhile, during all of this, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, had been traveling home from a recent hunt when he spotted the group as he was on his cloud in the sky. He heard the argument between his foolish hanyou brother and his stupid ningen wench. He laughed cruelly to himself.

'This is what that fool Inuyasha should have gotten all along. He does not deserve that ningen bitch. Even _she_ is better than that hanyou.'

He listened to the girl explain to her friends why she must leave. And it suddenly hit him. She would not be coming back…wherever she was going. He watched her sob, tears running freely down her cheeks. He heard her call the small kitsune cub 'son.' He hadn't known she had borne a kitsune cub…was it possible that she had taken it in as her own? And then he noticed that she was headed in the opposite direction. Alone.

'Foolish child. Does she not know that any number of youkai could be out…for human flesh? And she chooses to walk alone. She is truly a stupid ningen.' Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind.

'The girl is no longer traveling with my imprudent brother. She is going home. And has nothing to come back to the group for. They will not come searching for her…and she is a miko…untrained…but a miko, nonetheless. She could be of some use to me, not to mention the fact that she obviously takes a liking to small children. And Rin could use a human female's influence in her life right now…youkai just isn't doing enough…someday the girl will have to go off on her own. She needs to be taught things that neither Jaken nor I can teach. Hai…this girl will do nicely…'

He followed her until she was well out of sight of her friends before he slowly descended from the sky to the forest. He trailed silently and quickly behind her until he was no less than ten feet away.

As she walked, Kagome could sense something in the forest. She had never been properly taught how to use her miko powers, as there was not enough time. However, pure instinct told her that something was not right. She called out to the presence.

"Hello? Helloooo? I know someone's there! Who is it? Show yourself! Hello? Hello?"

No answer from a corporeal form…just the wind blowing silently through her hair.

"This is really creeping me out! Whoever's there, show yourself! I won't hurt you…unless you try to hurt me! So just show yourself, okay? Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Hello? Anyone?"

Silence.

The hair on her arms and neck stood up as the feeling got worse…she knew then and there that she could be in danger. Slowly, she plucked an arrow from the pack on her back (A/N:…most people would call this a backpack…heh…but I hate that word. Back…pack…why can't you just call it a pack on the back?!  Back to the story!) and proceeded to notch it into her bow. But before she could, Kagome heard something behind her. A twig snapping…the rustle of grass. She whirled around quickly, and what she saw terrified her so much that she forgot she was holding the bow and arrow…and dropped them to the ground, backing up and away from the figure of horror that stood in front of her. The source of many of her nightmares.

"S…Sesshomaru!" She whispered, frightened.

He took a step closer to her.

She backed away…until she ran into a tree. And there was nowhere else to go unless she turned away from him. And that was not a good idea.

"Miko. You are alone in this forest, ne?" His cold voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Uh…heh…you see…I was just on my way to get some things, and then I was going to go back to Inuyasha…"

"Do not lie. You are alone in this forest, and you are leaving the hanyou. You are not returning."

"I…I am not lying!"

"I overheard your interesting conversation, ningen. And I can sense it when those who are in my presence are lying when asked a question. Usually, they do not live to see another day when they lie to me."

He smiled evilly and flexed his claws as a green, acrid poison seeped out of them and to the ground. He inched closer to her, sensing her fear rise. How he longed to force her to run…to hunt her…to kill her then. Her scent was intoxicating to him. Small pinpricks of red began to tint his golden orbs as he sniffed the air around them once more.

Kagome's eyes widened. He was sniffing her?

"I…"

"Tell me the truth…and I might spare your worthless life, bitch."

"I…I…was…leaving Inuyasha to go home…and…and…"

"And?"

"I was…not going to come back…like…like you said…"

"You are at a disadvantage, then, miko. All alone in this dark forest. With so many dangerous youkai about. You could get yourself killed." He flexed his claws again as he inched even closer to her. Soon, he was but mere inches away from her face. She flinched as he brought his hand to her neck, tracing it, and then moving to her jaw line.

"Ah. You are frightened of me. _Good._" He hissed, which made Kagome shiver.

"Uhh…" She stammered.

"And you should be. Because…_I…am not a kind youkai, little miko. I kill pathetic humans like yourself for pleasure_."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Perhaps I am playing with you. You could be my next meal."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food before you eat it?" She sneered.

'This one has _spunk_. It will be a pleasure to break her.' He thought as she glared angrily at him.

"Then I suppose I'm not going to eat you then, am I, bitch?" He crooned.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome whispered.

'Are you sure you really want to know?' Her subconscious answered in her mind.

'Yes! I mean, if he's going to keep me…and alive…I might be able to contact Inuyasha somehow, and he'll come and save me!'

'Bull, Kagome. He doesn't care about you. He loves Kikyo. Hell, he'd probably rejoice if he knew Sesshomaru had you…he'd never have to worry about seeing _you _again.'

She was having an argument with her subconscious. How insane was that? She mentally slapped herself and looked back into the golden orbs of Sesshomaru.

"You are coming with me."

"But _where_?"

"You do not have the right to address me."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me, ningen? Bitches such as yourself are not allowed to have any physical contact with me unless I permit it, nor are they allowed to speak to me unless given permission."

"I don't care what they _are _or _aren't _allowed to do! This is called kidnapping! And I'm _not _going! Do you hear me?! And…I have a name! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"I do not care what your name is. You have not earned the right to be called by it, bitch." He snarled dangerously.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I have had enough of your disobedience, girl. You will shut your mouth now, or face the consequences of your actions."

"And what would those be, Sesshomaru?"

He blanched at hearing his name said so informally by a human.

"You will watch your tongue when addressing me, ningen."

"What exactly does that mean, _Sesshomaru_? I can't call you that?"

"No. You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama, or Lord Sesshomaru." His face was a stoic mask.

"Then I suppose calling you Fluffy is out of the picture."

"You try my patience. It is wearing quite thin."

"I don't care! I'm going home!"

"You will not move an inch. Do you understand me?"

"No."

"No? Well. I suppose I will have to make you." He whispered into her ear.

"You…"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she realized how incredibly close he was to her body. His chest was pressed up against hers. She could feel his warmth. All of a sudden, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. And another arm…wait…_another_?

'But…how…is that possible? Inuyasha severed it at the battle for the Tetsusaiga in their father's grave!'

"How…did you get your arm…back…" She trembled.

"Ah. It is rather fascinating, you see. One thing my foolish imbecile of a brother failed to remember is that when a demon's appendage, such as an arm, is severed, it can _grow back_. It may take a while, but eventually, one will regain the use of…in my case…an arm." He smirked malevolently. Kagome shivered.

He tightened his grip on her, and pulled her so close to his body, she could not only now feel his chest, but his groin pressing on her thigh as well. She blushed, and for a moment, felt very aroused by her position.

Sesshomaru sensed this rise in her arousal, and smirked inwardly.

'She is embarrassed…and aroused by our close proximity. This is quite interesting. So many emotions. I will take pleasure in showing her complete and total submission to my will. And fear. Oh yes…I must not forget to show her pain. And suffering. At my hand. This miko will break, and will bend to my every command when I am finished with her. Only then will she be fit enough to raise my Rin. But…I do not want to completely break her spirit…or she will die. And I will have to search for a motherly figure once more. _I will not allow that to happen_.'

"Miko. You are coming with me. Now."

And in no less than a second, before Kagome could even react…they bounded into the sky, and were traveling through the cool air on a red cloud. He was holding her in his arms, hers were wrapped around his neck. As she looked down, she saw the ground and the few houses and people scattered about.

'Ohhh…I hate heights! This is bad…this is very bad…oh kami!'

She turned her head and buried it in Sesshomaru's chest, blocking her view of the earth and sky beneath them.

"What's the matter, little miko? Afraid of heights, are we?" He chuckled slightly. It reverberated in his throat, vibrating to meet Kagome's ears. She calmed somewhat.

'So he wasn't planning on dropping me, then.' She let out a sigh of relief.

"You ningens are so fragile. And frightful. Do you not think that if I wanted to drop you, I already would have?"

"Mmph…I don't know…" She said, her voice muffled in the thick cloth of his haori.

"You are strange, little miko. I do not understand why else my brother would keep you around other than for a shard detector. You are highly annoying."

"I am not!" She shouted, still not turning her head from his chest.

"You are. And you are virtually helpless for a miko. You are a burden. You slow Inuyasha down considerably. I can see why he would not want you at all now. He instead chose the dead miko Kikyo. Is that not true?"

That struck a chord in Kagome's heart. She had wanted to go home and forget all about that stupid hanyou. But here she was, discussing him with a taiyoukai, while flying on a red cloud to kami knows where.

"Hai. It is."

"And that is why you left him."

"Hai."

"He will not miss you, miko. You are better off with me."

"What?!"

"I do not repeat myself, miko. You will learn this in time. You will stay with me in my castle, and I will train you to be the miko you are destined to. And in turn, you will help me."

"How?" She asked, finally raising her head to meet his, down-turned golden orbs penetrating her dark chocolate eyes.

"You will find this out once we arrive at our destination."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Be quiet."

"But I—"

"I said, _silence._"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She sighed.

'What's this, then? She has decided to call me by my formal name. This may be somewhat easier than I had anticipated.'

"I am surprised, miko. It did not take you long to speak my name formally. Why is it that you chose to?"

"Because…I…I hoped…you said…I hadn't earned it yet…to be called by my name. I…thought if I called you by yours…the way you wanted it…you might extend me the same courtesy. I know I hate being called bitch…"

"Do not curse in front of me, miko."

"Gomen…I know I hate being called dirty names…and…I figure that you don't like being addressed so…commonly."

"You are correct in your assumption. But what makes you think I will some day extend the same courtesy to you?"

"I don't know…I just hope."

He lifted his head up to glance once more at the sky, and she could not see it, but his eyes sparkled slightly in amusement, and the corners of his mouth twitched faintly.

Kagome soon found herself getting quite cold in the air that they were flying through, and her body gave off a small shiver. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"Miko. You will let go of me."

"What! I knew this was too good to be true! You're gonna—"

He dropped her from his body, and as she began to scream, she realized that she was standing on something solid.

"Your cloud…I'm…not falling."

"No you are not." As he spoke, he removed the outer layer of his haori and held it out to her.

'I do not know why I am doing this…I do not care about this ningen, or her weakness. But for some reason, I do not want her to be uncomfortable…especially around this Sesshomaru.' He thought.

She stared at him for a moment, confused.

"You are to take this, and wear it. I notice you are cold."

"Hai…I am…thank you."

He nodded slightly, and took the robe from his outstretched hand. She hurriedly put it on, and immediately felt warmer.

He could sense her aura change from angry and scared to warm and content…it seemed that for that moment, she was happy.

"You know, once you get over the initial height factor, it's really beautiful."

He did not speak, but simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Right. Excuse me. I can't talk to you unless I'm given permission." She spat.

She was angry again.

'Ningens. Their emotions change so quickly'

"That is correct."

"Why is that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, why can't I talk to you? Who else am I supposed to talk to? Myself?"

"Weak and foolish ningens such as yourself are not permitted to speak with demons of noble blood such as this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not weak, and the last time I checked, I wasn't foolish."

"You do not understand. These are our customs in the Western Lands. Therefore, you will follow them. I can see by your way of dress that you are not from these lands. In your village, I am certain that you may speak with whomever you choose. This is not the case in my kingdom. You will not speak unless spoken to when around nobility. As for the servants, you may have conversations whenever you wish. Except at dinner and all other meals. You will respect their presence, and nod when you receive your plate. Other than that, your mouth is to remain shut, and the only thing that will be heard out of you is the sound of your breathing. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

"You will not speak in such a disrespectful tone. When I ask you a question, you will reply with the proper words in which to address me."

"Fine. Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

"That is better. Your attitude needs improvement, however. Had you been any other ningen, I would have killed you already. You are of some worth. And this is the only reason you are still breathing."

'How comforting. Jeez! What a jerk!'

Kagome gave up on speaking with the taiyoukai and stood on the cloud next to him, gazing down at the ground below them.

Slowly, however, her feet and legs began to tire greatly from standing for such a long period of time. She wanted to sit down, but wasn't sure she could.

'I would ask. But I can't. Because 'Lord Fluffy' over here has issues about 'lowly ningens' asking him questions.'

As soon as she had thought that, however, the taiyoukai chose to speak.

"We are almost at the castle. I will tell you this only once, miko, so listen carefully. For if you do not understand, I will not be responsible for what becomes of you. At night in my castle, there are servants, guards, and a few of my kin that wander around uninhibited. You are not permitted to, under any circumstances, wander beyond your place of rest. If you do, those who are demon in my household will not hesitate to hunt you and kill you. Ningens who are on my property are killed immediately after being seen, unless directed otherwise by myself. However, even though I will give strict orders for you to be left to yourself, I cannot control what happens while I am away or busy."

"Wh—"

"Do you understand?"

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru, but—"

"There will be time for questions later, miko. For now, you should be silent and do what I tell you to."

She nodded silently.

'Boy, if Inuyasha could see me now…oh…Inuyasha. Why did you choose Kikyo over me? What did I do wrong?' She thought as they descended through the clouds. A large castle soon appeared. She could see a garden behind it, and what looked to be a large dojo…at least ten to fifteen times larger than she had ever seen.

"This is a really big dojo!"

"Keep your mouth shut, miko. I do not like to repeat myself. And I will not do it again."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. Soon, they were on the ground, in front of the dojo. She was amazed at the beauty of it, and the plants and flowers surrounding the large building.

'This is prettier than most of the shrines…and it's a building where you're taught to fight!'

As she began to unconsciously walk towards it, a firm hand being placed on her shoulder stopped her.

"You'll not go anywhere near that dojo unless I tell you to."

'The great Lord Fluffy again. Wonderful. Can't I do anything right?'

He continued speaking.

"Some of my most powerful soldiers train there every day…all day. And if they see you around, they are most likely to use you for target practice for their powers. If you disobey me, you might pay with your life."

'Sure. That's his answer to everything. Why should I even be surprised?'

"Come, miko. There is something I must show you."

But before she could even follow him, she saw the doors of the impressive dojo open. His grip on her shoulder tightened. She knew he wanted her to be silent and respectful.

Out of the dojo came a group of demons, all of who kowtowed to Sesshomaru respectfully, and stared at the strange human girl with interest. Many of them, however, left after taking a whiff of her. They knew that she had been brought by their lord, and would not interfere with her.

One remained. He was a tall demon, with long hair the color of a tinted blue ice placed into a high ponytail atop his head. He had eyes that burned into her, although they matched his hair in intensity. Ice cold. He had a navy blue jagged mark that lined his right cheek, and she noticed he was wearing a hakama the color of a smoldering fire.

"Good evening, milord."

"Ah. Sorahiko. Practicing in the dojo again, I see."

"Hai, milord. I have been training my men to prepare for their tests. I believe most of them are worthy of your army. A few are lacking in the proper skills, however. They will be dealt with later, I can assure you."

"Good. I trust there has been no problem with your new slave?"

"Not any. She is completely submissive. Where did you find such a jewel?"

"I have my sources."

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. He smirked.

'I can't believe they're talking about slaves right in front of me. How rude! Slavery is wrong!'

She blushed in anger as she turned back to stand facing the blue eyed demon once more.

Sorahiko sensed her anger soar at hearing mention of his slave. He hadn't known a ningen wench could be so passionate about something so trivial as slaves. He decided to break the ice and try to make friends with this girl since it appeared to him that she would be staying for quite some time.

"And just who, may I ask, is this enticing sakura blossom you have standing in front of you?"

"A girl I captured not even a day ago. From my half-brother. The hanyou I was talking about."

"Ah…Inuyasha, was it?"

"Hai."

"And what is her name?"

"I believe it was Kagome, was it not, girl?"

She nodded.

"She is very silent, ne? Such a good ningen. You don't meet many that are respectful. Or who know their place."

"Hai. You don't. However, I have instructed this one not to speak unless given permission. She neither knows her place, nor is respectful in the least."

Kagome glared angrily at no one in particular…but Sorahiko knew that look was meant for Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, he would have been struck dead at that very moment.

"I see. Well, she may speak in front of me, if that is not a problem."

Kagome turned to look Sesshomaru in the eye. He removed his hand from her shoulder, and nodded.

"I'm…Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Sorahiko. I work for Lord Sesshomaru."

"He is one of my most trusted soldiers." Sesshomaru spoke up behind them.

"Oh." Kagome said, not knowing what else to talk about.

"Where are you from, Kagome?"

"Uh…around…it's…not a village you know about."

"You do not look as if you come from around here. The way you are dressed would suggest you came from some distant world…none of the ningens I have seen in my travels have worn such provocative clothing."

She blushed.

"Letting such a beautiful young woman such as Kagome run around in these clothes is taking a great risk, Lord Sesshomaru. Kami knows what would happen to her if she were on her own…ningen or not…an unruly demon would take her."

"I agree, Sorahiko. She will be given new clothes when I can get her measurements."

"Well. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kagome Higurashi. I hope we shall meet again soon. Good day, milord."

Sorahiko knew he would be meeting her again soon…he was to show her to her room. Sesshomaru had instructed him to do this earlier…he had known he was going to bring someone back for the young Rin. It had been decided earlier that week that the great taiyoukai would find someone suitable and bring her to the castle.

He nodded. As Sorahiko walked away, Kagome blushed a great deal. He had been so nice to her. Most of the upper-level demons that Kagome had met, such as Sesshomaru, had treated her like she was dirt…well…besides Koga.

'And he called me…heh…an…enticing sakura blossom…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
"You are wasting time, miko. You are to be shown to your rooms promptly, and…"

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" A voice broke through his sentence, causing him to turn his head to face the intruder. It was a little girl, Kagome realized.

'A…human…girl? Why would he…wait! This is the girl that Sesshomaru had traveling with him before! What was her name?' She thought.

"Rin…"

'Ah, yes! Rin!'

"Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama! Where did Sesshomaru-sama go? Jaken-sama said that Sesshomaru-sama was leaving Rin because Rin is annoying."

"Do not pay any attention to Jaken's ramblings, Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, who is the pretty lady standing in front of Rin?"

"This…" He motioned for Kagome to move towards him. "This is Kagome."

"Hi, Kagome! Rin is Rin!"

"Nice to meet you, Rin."

"Is Kagome going to stay at Sesshomaru-sama's castle and be Rin's friend?"

She looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'You're on your own.'

"Umm…hai…for a little while, at least."

"Yay! Rin has a new friend! Rin is happy!"

Rin ran in circles around Kagome and Sesshomaru, shouting how happy she was, until Sesshomaru kneeled down to the ground, and stopped her.

"Rin, what have I told you about interrupting?"

"Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." The little girl looked truly upset when Sesshomaru reprimanded her. "Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama so much…Rin couldn't wait to say it when Sesshomaru-sama came home…Rin did not think about interrupting. Rin is sorry." She hung her head in embarrassment and shame. Sesshomaru took a claw and hooked it under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Rin, you should know better. But I am not angry with you. It is all right to miss someone while they are gone. However, you could have waited to speak with me. Is that understood?" He spoke gently.  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will not interrupt again."

"Good girl."

The little girl smiled, eyes twinkling, at Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru, although he had a cold exterior, loved Rin with all of his heart…like his own daughter. And Rin thought her demon father to be a hero.

"You may go and play now, Rin. I will be in shortly to talk with you."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" The small child spoke happily, skipping off into the main house. Sesshomaru stood from where he had been talking with Rin, and faced Kagome.

"That was Rin. She is my ward…and the girl you will be looking after."

"The girl…looking after…that…that's why you brought me here?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want Jaken to look after her any longer. She needs a female's influence. A ningen female. And I thought you to be the best candidate."

"Well. As flattered as I am…why in the hell didn't you just tell me this in the first place? I would have said yes!"

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure of your reaction."  
"Well, now you know."  
"I suppose I do. In return for your services, I will be instructing you in miko training."

"Miko…but you're not…"

"I know much more about mikos than you give me credit for, girl. I am the most suitable for your tutoring around my lands. And I do not wish to pay someone for their services. You will begin training with me in one week, once you have settled into your routine. But first I will test your skills."

"But…you're not even giving me a choice! What if I don't want to train at all with you?"

"You are not being given a choice because you do not have one. I will make most of your decisions for you in this castle, besides what you will wear and eat. Other than that, I am your master, and you belong to me. You have no other option. Unless you wish to die. And I do not believe you wish for _that_."

"Why you…"

"You will watch your tongue, miko. Perhaps I did not explain the repercussions of disobeying this Sesshomaru. Or misbehaving."

"Oh. And what exactly would those be?"

"Would you like to find out? Keep trying my patience, and you will."

Kagome gave a shudder. Somehow, she knew that he was not kidding. And she knew Sesshomaru to be ruthless…she could only imagine what type of punishment he was talking about.

"I don't know. Do I?" She snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, little miko. You have not learned submission at all, have you? Well. We shall have to work on that."

In the blink of an eye, Kagome was whisked off of her feet and thrown over Sesshomaru's armor-clad shoulder. She hissed in pain as her ribs came in contact with the cold, hard metal. She noticed that he had taken her inside of the dojo. He slammed her down on the floor, where she unceremoniously landed on her buttocks, causing her to screech in pain. He merely stood in front of her, staring down his nose at her cowering form.

"Did I not tell you that I would punish you, little miko? You will learn what it means to be a ningen living in my household. You will learn your place, and how to respect me…among others."

"You can't tell me what to do! I don't belong to you!"

"But you do, miko. My scent is all over you. And if Inuyasha were to come and attempt to save you now, he would run. Because of my scent. He wouldn't be able to stand smelling me on you, now would he? You and I both know this. It would break him. But…because my baka of a brother does not know where my castle is, that will never happen. And you cannot escape me. For wherever you go, I will eventually find you."

"I want to go home…" She muttered.

"You will not go anywhere until I am no longer in need of your services, wench!"

"I'm not a wench! I'm Kagome! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Pinpricks of red began to bleed into the angry taiyoukai's normally golden orbs.

"I have had enough of your tongue, girl. It is time that you learn who you are and where you belong."

"I _belong _at home! Not here, with you! I don't care what you need me for! You kidnapped me, and that's—"

"_SILENCE!_"

She only remained so out of fear and astonishment. She had never been yelled at before as she just had. The voice was loud…domineering.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up, bitch."

She hurriedly did so. A loud growl sounded low in his throat.

"You are rude and disrespectful. And you have no manners."

"I do too—"

"You are interrupting me! Shut your mouth, or I will be forced to shut it for you!"

"Oh right…you know…"

He slapped her firmly across the face, then, emitting a small yelp of pain from her pink lips.

"You will be silent. Or I will do it again. Understood?"

She nodded. She had spoken out before, to defend herself. But now, she wouldn't even do _that_. She had never before been slapped, much less by a man. It shook her.

"There are rules that must be followed…and I have explained them to you. But you refuse to follow them. And there are punishments that follow disregarding _any _of my rules. I have spared you from death, miko. Because I thought perhaps you would be useful. However, I can see that now, it was a possible mistake on my part. Unless…you are willing to submit to me. Only then will I allow you to live…and your punishment will be reduced."

'Submit to him? What the hell is he talking about?'

As if reading her mind, he replied.

"You will agree that you belong to me, and all of your decisions will be made by either myself or, if I am not here, Sorahiko, who replaces me in my absence. And you will not leave until I permit you. Nor will you try to escape, on penalty of death."

"Death…" She murmured, frightened.

"Submission is the only way to live, miko. You will make your decision now, or I will kill you where you stand. I have had enough of explaining things to you, such as my rules, only to have you disobey them constantly. And this is only the first day you have been at my castle. If you keep this attitude up, you will not survive."

"But…I…have to go home, or my family will…"

"_I _am your family _now_, girl. And you _are_ home." He snapped.

Kagome felt lost and afraid. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her head to glare at the angry taiyoukai.

"You will never be my family! So I don't care _what _you do to me, you arrogant bastard! I _hate _you!"

This angered him. He knew the girl would be trouble, but he hadn't known it would take this long to bend her to his will.

'I do not have the patience to deal with this little bitch. I am not her caretaker. If she does not want to live with me, in _my _castle, she shall live no more. She belongs to me now. She will _not _leave this castle. Or she will die.'

"Very well, then. I see you have made your decision. What a pity. I thought Rin would enjoy having you around. I can see I was wrong." He snarled. Before Kagome could speak again, he had one of his hands wrapped around her throat, pinning her to the wall of the dojo.

"You should thank me now, girl. I promise I will make your death swift."

She struggled to speak with the pressure he was applying to her windpipe. Her words came out in gasps of air.

"Please…I…don't…want…to…die…Sesshomaru…"

He heard her gasp his name as her body slackened slightly. But he was not swayed from punishing her for her disobedience.

"You should have thought of that earlier. But it is too late for you."

She thrashed about violently, trying to loosen his hold on her. But he simply tightened it, cutting off even more of her air.

'This is weird…I can see bright lights…my life…flashing before me…' She thought as she began to lose consciousness. And then she realized how much she wanted to live. She saw Sota and her mother in the living room, and her grandfather in the shrine, explaining to a visitor about what the Shikon Jewel was. She would miss them all so much. But…Sesshomaru would give her a chance to leave some day, and then she could go home and see her family. Even though it would mean living under his roof and following his rules, if it meant she could live, she'd do it.

"Lord…Sess…homaru…I…submit…" She choked as her breath began to leave her body for good. Just when she thought she was going to pass on, Sesshomaru released her. She began to slump to the floor, but was saved when a strong pair of arms caught her in her descent.

"You have made a good decision, wench. You may live to see tomorrow."

He laid her gently on the floor of the dojo, taking great care to ensure that her neck was not twisted in any way.

She coughed slightly, and to her, it still felt like his hands were wrapped around her neck. She knew there would be bruising in the morning.

"You should have said something sooner, wench. I might not have caused you such damage and pain. And you are fortunate that I decided not to use my poisoned claws on your skin. Or it would not have mattered whether or not you wished to remain alive. You would have been dead before you uttered a single word."

She glared at him as he sat down on the mat beside her.

"You will be fine by tomorrow."

"How…do…you…know…that…" Kagome hissed as she drew a slow breath into her air-starved lungs, sitting up.

"Because you are a miko. You have healing powers that are superior to many demons'. If you know how to handle them, that is."

"Well…I…don't…" She wheezed.

"This is why I will teach you. Ningen, you do not realize how much better off you are under my care."

"If…what just happened…shows that I am under…your care…I might die…sooner than I…thought…"

"It will not happen again if you obey me." He stated, matter-of-fact.

"It…hurts…"

"You will listen to me, miko. I am going to show you how to heal yourself. All upper, and some lower-level demons possess the power to heal themselves at an alarmingly fast rate, such as myself. Deep wounds can take up to a day to heal, possibly two, depending on how much blood is lost. Shallow wounds can heal in a matter of hours. For demons, healing is automatic. For mikos, one must be trained. It is not an instinct. And when you are healing yourself or another, you must concentrate on the core, or the center of your powers. Close your eyes." He commanded.

"What?"

"Close your eyes, miko. Do not ask questions."

She did as she was told.

"Good. Now, imagine yourself enveloped in a golden light. Your entire body…engulfed. And when you do this, feel for the power within you. You must reach within yourself and know that the potential for great things is possible. And believe that your powers can heal you."

"I am, but nothing is happening!"  
"You are not concentrating hard enough, girl. You must not think about anything other than what you are trying to accomplish. Forget that I am here; that you are in this dojo."

"Well, how am I supposed to, if you won't let me forget it?"

He remained silent, ignoring her disrespectful outburst. He wanted to see if she could do it, as he suspected that her powers were greater than she knew.

'If she can complete this task, then her training will go on without problems. I will not have to teach her the basics. Not that I have time to.'

As Kagome concentrated, she could feel something warm begin to surround her body. If she had been cold, she certainly wasn't now. A fluttery feeling crept into her stomach as she imagined herself encircled in a golden light akin to the sun's rays.

As Sesshomaru watched Kagome intensely, he could see the beginnings of a barrier close around her petite body. It was the color of spun gold, and radiant as the rays of the sun at the morning's first light. She was concentrating, then. And this proved to him that she was indeed a powerful miko whose powers had yet to be unleashed.

'With my assistance, she will become powerful, and strong enough to defend Rin should something happen to her. I have no doubt.' He thought as he noticed the marks from his hands on her neck disappear slowly until all traces of abuse had gone. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Well…I don't know how well that worked. All I felt was…warm and fuzzy. And my neck is probably …" She stopped herself to reach up and touch her neck, expecting it to be tender and swollen. Instead, she found that her neck was healed completely. There were no signs that anything had even happened. She then noticed that Sesshomaru had been staring at her since she had opened her eyes.

"What?!"

"You have accomplished your first task. To heal a minor injury. And in only one try."

"I did, didn't I? Wow. I didn't know being a priestess would be so cool! Who knew I could heal myself?"

"What is this 'cool' you speak of? And why did you not know you could heal yourself?"

"Oh…ummm…cool…means…that something is really…interesting. And, I didn't know I could heal myself. I thought that it was something only priestesses with really developed powers could do. And mine aren't really that good."

"You have not practiced. My idiot brother did not see fit to teach you…or at least find someone to teach you…the proper ways of the miko. That is disgraceful."

"It wasn't his fault. We didn't have time. Most of the time I rested was when I went home for a day or two, and then he would always come and get me. Other than that, we were always on the move; always searching for another shard. I remember…Inuyasha always complained about how much I slowed the group down…and then…I caught him kissing Kikyo…and that's when it all fell apart."

He noticed that she became somewhat somber after speaking about his brother.

'Although I do not care about this miko, I find myself wanting to converse with her. She is unlike any other woman…or female youkai…I have ever met. I must know more about her and her culture…as there is something odd about her.'

"You loved Inuyasha." He stated. It was plain to see. Every time the great taiyoukai mentioned his hanyou brother's name, he could see her eyes light up and then dim just as quickly. The fool of a boy had broken her heart. Although Sesshomaru did not necessarily feel sorry for her, he did feel that she had been wronged. He was not one to pity others.

"Hai…I did. For a long time. And I always knew that he loved Kikyo, and not me. But some part of me wished that he would leave her and realize that I loved him more. And I always would. But he didn't."

"From the time he was a pup, Inuyasha has never been concerned with anything or anyone but himself. He is conceited, not to mention stubborn. I tried reasoning with him, especially when he was much younger and more impressionable. Nothing worked. In our father's absence, I was responsible for him."

"Inuyasha never told me that."

"He wouldn't. He considers it a part of his life that should have never happened. He acts as if it didn't. And so do I."

"That's really sad, you know. I bet you two could get along if you really tried."

"That is not for you to speculate, miko." He hissed. Talking about his brother always riled him up. He hated Inuyasha with a passion no other could match. For one thing, he had taken the sword, Tetsusaiga, which he felt rightfully, belonged to him, and he had also taken their father's love from him. Sesshomaru was never really his father's favorite to begin with, but when Inuyasha was born, he was ignored almost completely. He resented both his hanyou brother and his father's ningen wife, Inuyasha's mother, for that.

"Sorry."

"As you should be."

"I was just trying to help you."

This angered him greatly. He believed she perceived him as weak… and he did not like it at all. He was a taiyoukai! For him to have someone's pity and accept it would show that he was soft.

"I do not need anyone's _help_, let alone a ningen female's. I am done talking. You will be escorted to your bedchambers now, and if I catch you outside of them on this night, I swear to you, your punishment will be slow and severe."

"But—"

"Sorahiko is waiting for you at the doors to the castle. You will be woken before dawn in the morning, and you'll meet me in this dojo before the sun rises. Or else."

He stood from the floor, waiting for her to do the same. Once up, he grabbed her elbow and shoved her out of the dojo, shutting the door, leaving her alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That's not fair! I'm really tired! And…it's really late!"

No one answered her shouts. She growled in frustration as she made her way back to the castle. Sure enough, Sorahiko was patiently waiting for her in front of the entrance.  
"Lady Kagome. How are you?"

"Huh? What's with the 'Lady'?"

"I am merely extending respect toward you."

"Well. That's more than Lord 'Fluffy' over there is willing to show me."

"Fluffy, milady? I do believe you should not disrespect Lord Sesshomaru by misusing his name."

"Well, he deserves it, the arrogant jerk! He's nice to me one minute, and then he throws me around the dojo…he has worse mood swings than Inuyasha!"

"I do believe you should not speak of his lordship in such a manner. He has excellent hearing."

"Hmph." She pouted.

Sorahiko chuckled.

'This ningen female…is different from any I've ever met on my travels…or anywhere. She has a sense of humor despite the hardships I do not doubt she has experienced.'

"You are tired, ne?"

"Hai. Very. This has been a really long day."

"Good. Then I will show you to your bedchambers." He opened the doors to the castle, and both walked inside, making their way to Kagome's room.

"By the way…when is dinner around here?"

"You have missed it by some time, Lady. It is served promptly at sundown."

"Then…what about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He does not need to eat every day. Nor does he touch human food."

"Oh."

"You will occasionally find him dining with Rin, however. She is his pride and joy, although he is too stubborn to admit it."

"I knew he loved her. She's like a daughter to him."

Sorahiko smiled slightly.

'This girl is smart.' He thought.

"So…Sorahiko…what kind of demon are you?"

"I am descended from a long line of demons whose main power is to manipulate water.

"Oh…that's neat."

"Indeed."

"How long have you been working for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nigh on fifty years now."

"Fifty years?"

"Hai, Lady. Lord Sesshomaru is nearly one hundred."

"Wow. He sure doesn't look it!"

Sorahiko chuckled softly.

"You are certainly unlike any other woman I have ever met, Lady."

"Thank you, Sorahiko. And…you're nicer…than most of the demons I've ever met…why are you so nice to me?"

"It is my nature, Lady. My brothers and sisters and I were brought up around ningens, and so I have always been taught to treat them with respect. Although…Lord Sesshomaru instructs us to do otherwise…I still try to be…cordial."

"Well…when you've got someone like Lord Sesshomaru looking over your shoulder all the time, it's all you can do."

"Lady, you should be thankful that Lord Sesshomaru did not dispose of you the minute you came into his view. It is not in his nature to save ningens."

"Then why did he save Rin?"

"That is something we do not speak of. It is between him and the girl."

"Oh. I see."

She was silent for a moment, and Sorahiko did not speak anymore for fear of some of the other servants hearing them discussing their lord.

'I mustn't speak of milord anymore around Lady. I can already tell the subject is upsetting her. She does not wish to be here. I can sense her anger.'

They walked down the long hall and arrived at a door in the middle of it, on the right side.

"Lady, this is your room."

"Wow. I would have thought it would be at the back of the house."

"It is not, as you can see. I believe Lord Sesshomaru wishes to keep you close to his quarters."

"Why?"

Before Sorahiko could answer her, a cold, calculating voice was heard behind them.

"In case you get the idea inside your mind that you can escape from me, little miko."

"But…"

"You will cease your prattling now, miko. It is late, and you will be rising early. Sorahiko, make sure she is in her room and asleep before you leave. I do not want her trying to break the seal on her room and hurting herself in the process."

"Hey! I'm _not _a little girl! I don't need someone to watch me go to sleep!"

"You will do as I say, or _I _shall be the one to watch you sleep. And I do not like having my time wasted." He raised his arm so she could see his claws, and flexed them. Green poison seeped from them.

She shrank back and yelped.

"No…no…that's okay…Sorahiko…can do it."

"I thought you would cooperate. Sorahiko, please come and see me when she is asleep."

"Hai, milord." Sorahiko bowed.

Sesshomaru turned and left the two on their own. Sorahiko slid the door back, allowing Kagome to walk into the room with him following her.

"Sorahiko, why is Sess…Lord Sesshomaru forcing you to watch me go to sleep?"

"Because he has placed a seal on your room for the time being. He does this to new servants and houseguests he feels he cannot trust. Evidently, you are one of those houseguests." He smirked.

"Hey…I'm perfectly trustworthy! I can't go anywhere, anyways. No one…no one knows where I am…and a demon would probably eat me before I ever got near my home…"

"I'm sorry, Lady. But there is nothing I can do to reverse this. It is not up to me."

"I know."

"Your night clothes are not yet arrived. I am afraid you will have to sleep in the clothing you have on."

"That's okay. It doesn't bother me. I don't know how much I'd like those…night kimonos or whatever they are, anyways. It's not my thing. Boy, I sure do wish I had some of my clothes from home, though. But…I'll survive." She smiled sadly. Home. She hadn't been thinking about that lately. And now she knew it would possibly be months…if not years…before she could ever leave the castle. Sesshomaru would never let her go home. And he didn't even know about her being from the future.

"You are sad, Lady."

"Hai…I just miss my home, is all. But, like Lord Sesshomaru said earlier…he is my family now…and this is my home."

"Lady…it is not my place…but I believe everything will work out."

"Oh, Sorahiko. You're so nice. Thank you. You know what…I'm glad it's you I met first when I came here tonight."

The elemental demon looked stunned for a moment.

"Why…Lady…thank you."

"Okay…well…I don't want Sesshomaru coming in here and yelling at me when he finds out I'm not asleep yet. I'm pretty sure he's listening to everything we're saying. Because…_I CAN SENSE HIM RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!_" She yelled. They both could hear a set of feet pad back down the hall. Sorahiko smirked inwardly.

'He is curious about the girl.'

Kagome, in the meantime, smiled to herself. She had been right about Sesshomaru keeping an eye on them.

'He's so weird…he acts like he doesn't care. And then…he really does. This is going to be interesting.'

She took off her shoes and socks, and trudged tiredly over to the large futon of furs that lay in the middle of the floor, where she collapsed.

"Aahhhh. This is sooooo comfy!"

"It is made of the finest furs, Lady."

"Mmmmm." She said as she snuggled into the furs, covering her body with them.

Sorahiko sat down on the floor beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Just to let you know…it takes me a little while to fall asleep. I can be an insomniac at times…"

"Insomniac? What is this word?"

"Oh…it means that I tend to stay up late a lot…and it's hard for me to fall asleep."

"I understand now. It happens to us all, Lady."

"But…tonight…I don't know…I'll probably fall asleep in a couple of minutes—"

As she spoke, she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Lady?"  
"I'm just resting my eyes…I'm not falling asleep. I promise…"

Within two minutes, she had drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Sorahiko thought to himself,

'This girl…is heavenly as she sleeps. Her beauty seems to be unmatched by even most of the female youkai roaming around these castle grounds. Lord Sesshomaru seems to have made an excellent pick…' He quietly left the room and slid the door back behind him. Sesshomaru was waiting for him in the hall.

"I overheard your interesting conversation."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. The girl certainly likes to converse with others, ne?"

"Hai. Now. As for what I must speak with you about. You are one of my most trusted soldiers…and there is something I will be entrusting you with at this moment. You must guard it with your life."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. You know I would do anything you ask of me. I am your loyal servant."

"You have been like a brother to me all these years. And I ask of you now…protect this girl, Kagome. I may have to be away…and I refuse to bring her with me. She can be quite annoying. There is no one here who I trust her with more than you, Sorahiko."

"I would be honored, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good. You are relieved of your post now, Sorahiko. Go and get some rest. For I have heard many of the younger soldiers talk of a comprehensive test over the remainder of their skills in the morning."

"Hai. There is. I trust you'll be there?"

"Unfortunately, no. I am afraid I must show Kagome the castle grounds, and show her what I wish her to teach Rin."

"Ah. Another day, perhaps?"

"Always, Sorahiko. Take care of yourself. If I do not see you tomorrow, commend the men on their hard work. I have heard tales…their determination will not go un-rewarded."

Sorahiko laughed.

"I shall, Lord Sesshomaru. Good night."

"Good night, Sorahiko."

Sesshomaru watched as his loyal servant and friend walked down the hall and out of his sight. He then turned to Kagome's room and decided to see for himself that the girl was truly asleep.

As he slid back the screen door, he could hear her breathing, slow and steady. He knew that she had been tired, but hadn't expected her to fall asleep that quickly.

'Ningens. They are so weak.'

But as he stood, looking at her, he noticed the moonlight framing her pale face, with her black hair fanned out on the furs beneath her. For a moment, he could have sworn she was a ten'nyo. (A/N: Tennyo or Ten'nyo? Celestial maiden…)

'What is this ningen doing to this Sesshomaru? I do not care for her! And I do not think she is beautiful! She is a ningen wench, one that belonged to my brother. Now, she is mine, and she is my servant. I do not care for her!' He repeated, as if it were a mantra, in his mind as he left the girl to sleep. He slid the screen door shut and stalked off down the hall to his chambers to try and sleep the few hours he longed for.

Kagome awoke with a start when she heard her screen door close. She had seen a faint outline of someone outside. And sensed a strong youkai power.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered before sleep overtook her once more. She did not wake for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke at dawn, like he usually did if he slept the night before. The sun was shining in his eyes, and caused him to squint. So today would be exceptionally warm.

He roused himself from his futon and began to dress for the day. He put on his usual haori and hakama before leaving his room and heading for Kagome's. He could sense when he arrived that she was not yet awake.  
'Wench. She will learn that in my household, servants will rise at dawn.'

Although she was caring for Rin, she was still under his employment and care. He did not want her to be lazy. He angrily slammed open the screen door. Kagome shot up from the furs, in terror.

"Wha…"

"Wench! Get out of bed!" Sesshomaru barked.

"But…it's hardly even light out yet…the sun…it's not fully up!"

"I do not care! Servants in my household will arise at dawn!"

"But…"

"I grow impatient, wench! Out of bed, _now_!"

Kagome tried to get up, but found that she was tangled in the furs that had kept her warm.

Sesshomaru was getting highly annoyed, and was tired of wasting time. He reached down and plucked Kagome from the sheets, gripping the collar of her uniform with his claws.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it promptly, and to not waste my time. There are many important things I must accomplish today, and I am not your caretaker."

"Well, it wasn't my fault I was tangled in my bedclothes, Lord Sesshomaru! I just woke up! You don't have to be such a pompous jerk about it!"

Almost immediately after she spoke, Kagome regretted what she had said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he glared angrily at her.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!"

"It is too late for apologies, wench! You were warned about your lack of respect yesterday! I have had enough!"

"Please! I won't do it again!"

He threw her back onto the futon, flat on her back.

"You are correct in that assessment, miko. You will not do it again." His eyes pinpricked with red as he sensed her fear spike.

"I will punish you this time, and you will not forget. You will respect me if it is the last thing you do." He smirked evilly.

"Go to hell! Just leave me alone, you jerk! It's not my fault I didn't wake up on time! I didn't even know what time I was supposed to…"

"_SILENCE!_" He kicked her from the futon with his foot, halfway across the room. She smacked into a wall, slumping painfully to the floor.

"You will not speak again, wench. Not unless I permit it." He stalked over to her and lifted her from the floor, once again, by the collar of her uniform.

She did not look up at him.

"Look at me! Do not avert your eyes when I am speaking to you, bitch, or you will not have eyes to look at _anything _with!"

Slowly, Kagome raised her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's golden orbs, which she could see were narrowed.

"That's better, miko."

His eyes were cold and calculating despite the warmth she had thought could be present if he were someone different.

"What…are you going to do with me…"

He did not answer, but instead, threw her on the floor beneath him. She hit it with a loud thud, wincing in pain as she felt her tailbone hit the tatami mat underneath her.

"Did I not just tell you to cease speaking unless I permit it? Or are you hard of hearing, bitch?"

She shut her mouth immediately as he kneeled down to her level on the floor.

"You will not be teaching Rin today, Kagome. In fact, you may not be teaching her tomorrow, either. You will remain in this room. With _me._"

"Wh…"

"_Do not speak_!"

She shrank in fear.

"You do not listen! What is so damn hard about following orders? My men can do it better than you, and most of them have terrible manners! You are disgraceful!"

A lone tear began to trail its way down her face. She was terrified when Sesshomaru began to raise his voice to her. She had remembered all the times that Inuyasha had yelled at her for her inability to listen, or her stubbornness. And each time, she had been able to yell back. And she had never been hit. But now it was different. She was no longer able to defend herself, and she would be punished each time she did not follow orders. She would be physically punished.

"Do not cry, wench. It will do you no good. I do not pity those who are weak." He snarled.

"I…am sorry…Inuyasha…always said…that I could never…listen…" She sobbed. "Just…get it over…with…I don't…want to live…kill me. I will never be…of any use to you."

"Shut your mouth. You will not die on this day. You are merely being punished for your insolence. Now be silent, and this will all be over with. As long as you cooperate." She could see him flex his claws, and saw the poison seep out of them slowly, running down his wrists.

"Turn over. On your stomach, bitch. You will learn who your master is. And why you must obey me."

She refused, and he could sense her anger and fear rise.

"Turn over." He repeated.

"Please…Lord…Sesshomaru…don't hurt me."

"You will be punished! I do not take pity!" He shouted as he retracted the claws on his left hand and flipped her over onto her stomach, pinning her to the floor as he knelt down, his knees painfully holding hers in place.

And she could feel his breath on her. His hair falling around them both. And then she smelled it…the acrid scent of his poison, flowing from his claws. It dripped slowly and landed in the small of her back, causing her clothing to melt, revealing bare, slightly burnt skin in its place.

Kagome screamed in agony as the first few drops of his poison touched her skin. She could hear it sizzle as it burned its way through her tender flesh.

"_PLEASE! STOP! I BEG YOU, LORD SESSHOMARU!_"

"You must learn your place. I will not relent until I am satisfied you have been punished thoroughly enough."

"_KAMI! OH, KAMI! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! JUST PLEASE, SESSHOMARU, STOP HURTING ME!_" Her agonized screams hurt his tender ears, and he was sure that his servants could hear her pleas to him throughout the castle.

The overpowering scent of tears mixed with regret, fear, and hatred then reached his delicate nose. Yet he still did not relent his torture on her alabaster skin with his harsh poison. It continued to seep from his sharpened claws, causing her to cry out even louder for mercy from him.

He held her down despite her squirming.

"You will only worsen the effects, wench, as long as you continue to move. It is your fault this happened, and you will not forget who your master is. You belong to me, and I will not let you forget it. Do you understand me? You are mine." He hissed. Finally, after a few more moments of his poison slowly dripping onto her back, he retracted his claws and pushed himself from the floor to stand above her.

"Wench. Get up."

Painfully, she did so, feeling each wound on her back, flowing with blood, drip slowly and agonizingly.

"Good. Now come here." He motioned to her with his index finger. Slowly, she obeyed, as if she were a puppy.

Kagome stood in front of him, and he could see that she was struggling not to cry any more than she already had.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

She did not say anything. Nor did she give any indication that she had learned anything.

"I asked you a question. Have you learned your lesson?"

After a few moments, Sesshomaru again began to get impatient. Just as he reached to hit her, she answered, recoiling from him in fear.

"Yes…"

"Good. You seem to be a little slow in answering, but I am sure with time, that will all change. Now. About those wounds on your back. You want them healed, I'm sure."

She nodded slowly.

"You can wash yourself off in the bathroom. There is a bath that has been prepared that will soothe your wounds. After you are finished, you will come back in here."

"What…for…" She asked, fearfully.

"You may speak, wench. I am not upset with you any longer. You do not have to be frightened as long as you obey me."

"What must I come back in here for?"

"I wish to see for myself how bad your wounds are. I will dress them for you."

"But you don't have to do that. Can't I just…heal myself…"

She didn't want to be in the same room with that bastard any longer.

"No you may not."

"But…"

"Go and wash yourself off, girl. Or I will be forced to do it for you."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom and slid the screen door shut behind her as she stepped in. It was warm and comforting in the room, and she knew that the bath would most definitely help her wounds. But she was tentative about stepping into that hot water with the burns on her back. However, a voice from the other room told her that it didn't matter. She hurriedly ripped off her clothing and stepped into the steaming bath. And screeched in agony as the hot water engulfed her burnt, delicate skin.

Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, Sesshomaru heard the girl scream.

"_Kami! Owwww…_!" She hissed. "_Why in the hell did you do this to me? Owwww!_"

As she screamed in pain, Kagome began to cry. She was frightened of Sesshomaru now, more than she ever had been. She had known he could be cruel, but he would not relent his torture on her, and insisted that she not be able to heal herself. She moped in the tub for a while, not wanting to face the angry taiyoukai again.

'I can't do this. If this is what being punished is like…I'll never survive.'

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was becoming angered once more. She had known why she was being punished. The insolent little bitch of a miko had brought it onto herself.

Kagome tried to wash herself off as best she could, but because of her injuries, was not doing a very good job of it. Her whole body ached now because of the poison that had been used to hurt her, and her back was pulsing and throbbing with a pain she had never before known. It took her five minutes just to wash the lower part of her body. She had to move slowly, or it would only result in more pain.

In the bedroom, Sesshomaru grew tired of waiting for Kagome to emerge from the bathroom.

'What in the seven hells is taking that damned miko so long to bathe?'

He decided to find out. He would not be kept waiting in his own home. Sesshomaru stormed into the bathroom, shocking the girl sitting in the bathtub.

"_You pervert! What the hell…_" She screeched. He merely glared at her.

He would allow her the one outburst, because she had been, after all, surprised to see him in her midst.

"You are taking too long, miko."  
"You hurt me, and you won't let me heal myself! I'm in a lot of pain!"

"Lower your voice."

"It really hurts, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't understand why you won't let me heal myself." She spoke in submission.

"Because this is part of your punishment. I shall make it so that no scars will appear…but you will suffer until I deem it time to remove them. And I will only do so in the instance that someone offers to take you as their mate."

"I'm sorry…_what_?!"

"Their mate. You did not misunderstand me. Now that you are under my employment, although you belong to me, you are not technically 'mine.' Anyone who makes it known that you are suitable as a mate for them, will have you. I will not keep you here when you are no longer needed."

"I thought I'd be able to leave when Rin was done with her schooling! I thought I would be able to go home!"

"On the contrary, miko. I explained it to you before. You _are _home. And _I _am your family, as are the other servants, and Rin. You are not allowed to go anywhere or do anything without my knowledge or consent. And I have not given you any sort of permission to leave my grounds."

"But…"

"You will be silent." He growled.

Not wanting a repeat of the torture she had just experienced, Kagome did as she was asked.

Sesshomaru smirked in victory. He would break this girl yet.

"You needn't be frightened of me now, miko. You are doing as I have asked you to. I do not understand this ningen emotion of yours. Fear…it is something I have never experienced. And you become frightened over the most trivial of things. Birds cawing. Insects rubbing their tiny legs together. Hn." He ceased speaking for a moment, looking at Kagome thoughtfully.

"You will not waste any more of my time, wench. Finish bathing, and someone will be in your room momentarily to dress your wounds."

"But I thought you were…"

"I have changed my mind. I have more important matters of which I must see to."

He stormed out of the bathroom, leaving her to herself.

'I don't understand him! He's…nice…one minute…and an asshole the next! Oh, Kami…what did I do to deserve this? I would have stayed with Inuyasha if I had known what kind of treatment I'd receive once I left him!' She thought mournfully as she stepped out of the tub, dripping wet.

'I don't…have anything to wear. There's nothing here.' So, naked, Kagome decided to step into her bedroom to see if there were any kimonos lying about, or a dressing room that had something in it for her to wear. When she slid back the screen door, she screeched in mortification. Standing in front of her was Sorahiko, waiting for her entrance. In his hands, he held a bowl and a few cloths with a container that held what Kagome guessed was a poultice of some sort.

"_OH KAMI! Oh…_" She shouted, trying to use her arms to cover her body.

Sorahiko smirked, but did not make a move to turn away from her.

"Lady, it is nothing I have not seen before. You need not be ashamed."

"But, I…"

"You would have to remove any clothing before I could treat your back, in any case."

Kagome blushed.

"Lady, come and sit before me so that I may treat your wounds." Sorahiko sat on the futon and motioned for Kagome to follow. She hesitated, but finally decided that she could trust Sorahiko more than Sesshomaru.

"Sorahiko…why…why did Lord Sesshomaru send…you…to take care of me?"

Sorahiko smiled vaguely as he took the cloth from the bowl and gently wiped away the remaining blood from her sores, causing her to wince.

"Because, Lady. Lord Sesshomaru does not feel that it is appropriate for you to be exposed to any other persons on the staff…he mentioned something about isolation to me. You are being punished, I take it?"

"Hai…I…called…him some names…and…" All of a sudden, more tears began to flow from Kagome's eyes. She had not realized how frightened and hurt she'd been until she had been asked about what had happened.

"Lady. What is wrong?"

"He…he _beat_ me, Sorahiko! He kicked me, and then…said some…_awful things_…and…used his poisonous claws on me! That's why I have these wounds!"

"I know, Lady. I am sorry for what has been done to you."

He began to put the poultice on her back, taking care not to put pressure on the marks the poison had left. He knew what had happened, for Sesshomaru had told him. It was not uncommon, however. In Sesshomaru's mind, he had punished Kagome in the way he had been brought up to. He knew no other way.

"Lady, there is something you must understand about Lord Sesshomaru. He is taiyoukai."

"I know that." She sniffled.

"Then you will have to learn that this is the way he was brought up by Lord Inutaisho. This is how he punishes those who are defiant against him."

"But…"

"You must accept this, Lady. There is no way to change him. And even if there were, I am not sure I would. This keeps him strong. This is why we…his soldiers…admire him. He takes action, and keeps to his word."

"He _hurt _me!" She shouted in anger. "I don't care if he was brought up this way! I'm _not _a taiyoukai, and what he did to me was _wrong!_" Soon, Kagome was sobbing so hard that Sorahiko could not keep applying the poultice to her wounds.

"Lady. Please, calm yourself. This is doing you no good."

She would not listen.

"Lady, please…"

She only sobbed harder.

Not knowing what to do any longer, he resorted to pulling her back towards him, and wrapping her trembling form in his arms, laying her head against his chest.

"Lady, this is not assisting you in any way. You are only prolonging the pain you experience. I am trying to help you."

Through her sobs, Kagome managed to speak.

"I'm…frightened…"

"I realize this. But Lord Sesshomaru will not hurt you…not for pleasure. I do not believe he enjoyed hurting you as he did…although it is in his nature."

"I wish I were home…" She wailed. Sorahiko tightened his grip on the sobbing girl.

"Sesshomaru…said…I _was _home…but…" She stopped.

"But?"

"I…thought earlier that I could leave…once…Rin didn't need me anymore. But…but…he said…that…I belonged to him…and I couldn't leave unless…unless someone _claimed _me! Like I'm a piece of property!" She hissed.

"This is the way things are, here, Kagome. You must accept them."

"I don't want things to be this way! I should have stayed with Inuyasha…no matter whether or not he kissed…I…." Kagome let herself go limp in Sorahiko's arms.

"Lady, this worrying…this…emotion…has worn you out…you should rest."

He gently pushed her form off of his chest, grabbed the cloth from the bowl resting next to them, and wrapped her wounds.

"I…don't have anything…to wear…" She moaned.

"You should not be concerned with this now, Lady. You should sleep."

"No…"

"Yes. No one will disturb you. I swear it. Sleep now."

Sorahiko tenderly pressed Kagome's body back on the futon, covering her with the warm furs. In no time, she had passed out, both from pain and stress. He left her alone, and went to find Sesshomaru. He had to tell him of the girl's emotions.

'I do not think that Sesshomaru will be able to hold this girl here if he does not treat her as she wishes…he will have to make some sacrifices.'

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had been walking in his garden, watching Rin play in the bushes of flowers, while thinking about Kagome. (Yes…he_ was _thinking about _Kagome_)

She had been begging for his mercy, and he still did not let her up. And he had denied her the right to heal herself.

'I have not done to her what I would not have done to another in her position, youkai or not. She disobeyed me by speaking out, and I do not accept this in my household.' He thought while watching Rin. He had noticed over the course of that year that she had been changing both physically and emotionally…rapidly. She would need someone very soon to explain all the things that ningen girls knew. And he could not do it; nor could a female youkai of any status. They did not have a true grasp on ningen life. It was for that very reason that he took the miko from his brother. To state it plainly, Rin needed a mother. She had no female figure to look up to. As much as Sesshomaru had wished against it, he knew sooner or later he would have to find someone, or give Rin up.

"I have done the right thing." He commented to no one in particular.

He heard a voice behind him.

"Have you, Sesshomaru?"

"Sorahiko." He turned around abruptly. "Is she…"

"She is asleep, Sesshomaru. Knocked out from stress."

"The girl should not have disobeyed me. She had been warned."

Sorahiko nodded.

"She made the point to tell me that what you did was, in fact, wrong."

"Did she now."

"Hai. And she commented that you would not allow her to return home…"

"She must be mated."

"Hai." Sorahiko smiled slightly. He had known of many girls…well…female youkai…that had been brought to the castle and tamed down to be servants for a short while. And those women had all been told that they would not leave unless mated. It was only right.

"Kagome will come to understand that she belongs to me now. What I say…must be obeyed, and if that includes finding herself a mate, or having myself assign one, it will happen accordingly. I cannot…I _will _not have a disobedient woman teaching Rin, and I will not send her away without her learning proper manners first. You do understand why I must do this, ne?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru. I know you better than most. I understand your reasoning. But I must tell you something. I sensed this…Kagome is strong in body and mind. But in heart…in soul…she is weakened because of your brother. She will break easier than you thought, my friend. It has already begun. She has accepted that she is no longer free. And while you may believe it is for the better, she will wither under this…treatment. She is not youkai. And cannot stand the punishments you place upon her. It is not my place to tell you what you can and cannot do with your slaves and servants. But it is my recommendation that you be somewhat more lenient with her than others."

"Sorahiko. While I appreciate your concern, I do not side with you on this matter. The girl must be taught respect. She is unruly and outspoken…partially my idiot brother's fault. The punishment she received this morning will not happen again, I agree with you on that. But she will not be given complete leniency. When she disobeys, I will punish her. What I cannot understand is why you are so concerned about her."

"I do not know for certain. But when I laid eyes on her, something drew her to me, Sesshomaru. She is special. There is something about her that I sense will be of great use to you in the future…to Rin as well. You must not mate her. Keep her around. You will see what I mean."

"I do not…"

"I cannot see the future. But I sense something. Something is going to happen…great and terrible. And you will need her."

"I beg your pardon, Sorahiko…but I _need _no one."

"You will."

"I see. Well. If that is all…"

"Hai, Sesshomaru. I will speak with you tomorrow. There are more training sessions tonight, and I must attend. Good luck with Kagome…I suspect she will be awake within a few hours."

As Sorahiko faded from his sight, Sesshomaru called Rin to him.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" The little girl, winded from running tirelessly in the bushes, stood in front of Sesshomaru, gasping for air.

"I want you to go and change for lunch, Rin. Mika will help you."

Mika had been one of Sesshomaru's best servants in all the years he had ruled over the Western Lands, and had taken quite a liking to Rin. Therefore, he allowed her to take care of her at certain intervals because of her gentle nature, which was unusual because she was a female Inu youkai.

"Yay! Rin gets to see Mika today! Rin is excited!"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to eat with Rin today?"

"At dinner, perhaps. But do not set your hopes on it. I have much to do."

"Then will Sesshomaru-sama…can…Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan put Rin to bed tonight?"

"Why do you want Kagome to put you to bed?"

"Because…Kagome-chan is nice to Rin, and Rin likes it when Sesshomaru-sama tucks Rin in! It's better than when stinky Jaken does it. Jaken likes to make fun of Rin all the time, and does not tuck her in. He shuts the door and tells Rin to shut up."

"I see. Well…I will think on it. Go and change now, Rin." He had known of Jaken's harsh treatment to Rin. That was another reason why he had chosen Kagome to care for her instead of the rude toad youkai.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

'And I will wait for the girl to wake.' He thought to himself as he walked to Kagome's room and stood outside her door for a moment before quietly entering. She was asleep on the futon, just as Sorahiko had said. Sesshomaru could see parts of her naked skin contrasting out from the warm colored furs that had been placed haphazardly on top of her. He glanced at her face, which was contorted and twisted into a frown. It quickly changed to fear.

'She is dreaming.'

"Sesshomaru…leave me alone…" She mumbled.

'About me…'

"Listen, buddy! I didn't stutter! I said…_leave me alone_!" She kicked and thrashed at the imagined Sesshomaru in her dream. He stood in front of her, thoroughly amused.

'As if what she is doing could even phase me…even in dreams…'

But what he heard next surprised him.

"Ohh…go, Sorahiko! One to the right! One to the left! Hai! You kicked his ass! Way to go! I can't believe…someone finally did it!"

"Miko! Wake up!"

"Wha…I…the answer is two!" She muttered, flying up from the futon, staring straight into the face of Sesshomaru, who had kneeled down on the futon to her level. She screeched in fear.

"Do you think you could lower your voice, miko? Your incessant screeching pains my ears." He growled.

"What…are you doing…here."

"I came to speak with you about what occurred earlier."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's over and done with. I did something wrong, and I was punished."

"We will talk about it, and now. You must understand, Kagome…" His voice softened.

'Is he actually trying to calmly…talk to me?'

"Where I come from, women and female youkai alike are punished for their misbehavior to their masters. And that is what I am to you. Your master. Whether you choose to accept it or not. But…something has come to my attention…brought to me by someone else. Perhaps I was harsh in punishing you the way I did."

"What…what did you say?"

"I should not have harmed you to the extent that I did."

"But…you…you never…apologize."

"I do not. You are correct. But…I do…feel that I could have handled the situation differently. And you will be allowed to heal your wounds. Not at this very moment, but soon. For now, I will allow you to rest in bed, and your food will be brought to you. As will Rin, later on tonight. I wish for you to become acquainted with her before you begin to teach her."

"Okay…I'll…I'll do that…then."

Kagome was practically speechless. Since when had Sesshomaru _ever _apologized to _anyone_, let alone a ningen?

'This is not like him at all. What's going on?' She wondered.

"I have nothing to wear."

"I realize that. I am going to have some kimonos brought to you momentarily. For now, you should not move. Let the poultice at least take effect before you try to heal yourself. We will work on that next step in the dojo within the next two days." He turned to leave when he had finished speaking, but Kagome spoke, in a hushed tone.

"Why are…why are you being nicer to me…? I'm…ningen…and…you hate me."

"Hai. You are ningen. But I will not explain myself. You should be happy for the generosity I have placed upon you, and not question my motives."

"Oh…"

He swept out of the room like a storm, his long silver hair flowing freely behind him, leaving Kagome in a trance-like state until a servant brought her a new kimono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, you really should not have treated Kagome the way you did, you know."

Sango commented as they continued their search for their missing friend.

"Shut up already!"

"Inuyasha, Sango is correct. You most certainly should not have…" Miroku cut in, only to be interrupted by the fuming hanyou.

"I get the damn point already, baka! Just leave me alone! I'm already helping to look for her!"

"That isn't enough!" Sango suddenly shouted.

"Wh…"

"_You _baka! You are around her all the time, and you didn't even realize it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"You…Kagome _loves _you! And she saw you kissing Kikyo! That's why…AARGH!" Sango shouted.

"Sango, it is pointless to try and converse with Inuyasha right now. He refuses to see to reason."

"I guess." The taijiya huffed.

"Although…I could be of some comfort…"

SLAP!

"You perverted houshi! Keep your damn hands _off _of me!"

Miroku smirked as he rubbed his face, where a red handprint began to appear.

"Guys, we shouldn't be talking right now! We _have _to look for Kagome!"

Shippo cried.

"Oh, will you shut it, you whiny little runt?" Inuyasha snapped at the kitsune.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha! She's my okaasan, and I'm worried about her! I can worry if I want to, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, whose eyes widened in annoyance and anger.

"Why you little…"

"Inu-YASHA! Leave him alone!" Sango yelled.

"Fine!"

It went on like that for hours. All of them arguing about finding Kagome, but coming no closer to doing so. Inuyasha had lost her scent more than a day ago, and had not had any luck in finding it so far.


	2. Dinner, Girl Talk, and a Little Sake

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" A small voice pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts as he sat in his study, pondering about what Sorahiko had told him earlier...pondering about Kagome.

"Rin. Where is Jaken?" He stated, the cold tone in his voice somewhat subdued. It didn't matter how much he wanted to...he never could force himself to act stoic and heartless around the small child. There was something about her very nature that made part of his heart lighten every time he laid eyes on her.

"Rin does not know where stinky Jaken-sama is, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin lost Jaken-sama in the garden while Jaken-sama was chasing Rin with his big and scary staff with heads!"

"Rin. You know better." Sesshomaru chided softly.  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled toothily at the taiyoukai. "But Rin wanted to see Sesshomaru-sama. Rin wants to know where Kagome-chan is! Because Sesshomaru-sama promised Rin that Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama would tuck her in!"

"I did promise you that, didn't I."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Well...I suppose I will have to fulfill that promise." He stood from his chair, towering over the small girl that stood before him.

"Yay! Rin is happy!"

"Rin, you will follow me, and keep quiet. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Together, they walked out of his study and down the hall, to where Kagome's room was.

'I do not see any reason why I should break the promise I made to Rin, even if Kagome _is _obstinate...and will not listen to me. She has been punished. Perhaps it is time I let her out of her room...and tomorrow she may begin teaching Rin.' He thought to himself. He had known, also, that Kagome had not eaten in a day, because of her punishment, and the fact that she had been resting.

They arrived at Kagome's door, and Sesshomaru gently knocked on in..."

He slid the shoji screen door open, and she was sitting on her futon, staring out the window at the open sky. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see who was entering the room.

"I see that one of my servants has brought you a kimono."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. They did. Thank you." She spoke, her voice low.

Just then, Rin piped up.  
"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! It's Rin!"

The little girl ran to the futon, and hopped onto the soft furs, facing Kagome, smiling.

"Hello, Rin. How are you?" Kagome smiled back, half-heartedly. Truthfully, she was relieved that Rin was in the room, but still somewhat uncomfortable because Sesshomaru was standing in front of her.

"Rin is fine! Rin missed Kagome-chan!"

"I...missed you too, Rin."

"Is Kagome-chan going to teach Rin today, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Not today, Rin. Tomorrow."

"Aww...but Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Tomorrow, Rin. I promise."

"Yay!" Rin clapped her hands together excitedly. "Rin is excited!"

Kagome laughed slightly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke softly, earning Kagome's full attention.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I believe that Rin has a request for you."

She looked down at Rin.

"Wha...Oh! Yes! Rin wants to know if Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama will help tuck Rin into bed tonight!"

"Oh...Rin. Well, you see...I..."

"Please, Kagome-chan?" Rin begged, pouting.

"Oh, why not?" Kagome laughed. "You're so kawaii...how could I resist such a face?"

"Good. Then you can come down to eat dinner, and Rin will have some company."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, aren't _you_ going to eat dinner with Rin?" Rin questioned.

"Not tonight, Rin."

"But..." Rin began to pout.

"Rin, do not argue with me." Sesshomaru warned.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome decided to try and cheer Rin up when she saw her face fall after being denied dinner with the stoic taiyoukai.

"Hey, Rin. Maybe after dinner, you can come back to my room, and we can have...girl talk...if that's okay with Lord Sesshomaru."

She looked to him for approval. He raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin has nothing else to do...right?"

He stood, silent and unmoving. Kagome was afraid she had angered him again, but just when she was preparing for the worst, he looked down at Rin and nodded.

"I suppose that would be fine."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. Really." Sesshomaru struggled against the urge to roll his eyes.

'Hmph. What does she think 'I suppose that would be fine' means? I don't know for certain? Ask me one more time?'

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped off of the futon and hugged Sesshomaru's legs tightly.

Sesshomaru merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"Rin, go and find Jaken. I must speak with Kagome alone."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! Then Rin will get ready for dinner!"  
"It's not for another few hours, Rin. You still have lessons left."

"Oh..." Rin frowned. "Rin forgot. But Rin will hurry up and finish so Rin can spend more time with Kagome-chan!"

Rin released her death-like grip on Sesshomaru's legs and skipped happily out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru, which terrified her beyond words.

"Miko."

'Oh. And what happened to calling me Kagome? I guess that was all just an act because Rin was here.' She thought angrily.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You have duties to attend to tomorrow. Therefore, you will meet me in the dojo at dawn. I do not want to have to come and fetch you from your slumber, so I suggest you find some way of rousing yourself before then."

She nodded in agreement.

"Then we have an understanding. Good. I will be in my study if Rin causes you any trouble..."

"Oh, she won't. She's really sweet, Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk out of Kagome's room.

"Wait...Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"Hai, miko?"

"Ahem...um...what am I supposed to wear to dinner?"

"What you have on will be fine. I will have kimonos that are more suitable for wearing made for you when I get your measurements."

"Okay..."

He was gone within a few seconds, leaving Kagome to wait until dinner in solitude.

'So...Rin wants...Sesshomaru...and...and...I...to tuck her in. I wonder what that's about?'

She sat at her futon, staring at the sky once more, thinking about her home, and her life, before she came to be a prisoner of Sesshomaru's. Before she had seen Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. She had been thinking of that all day, off and on again. She had even dreamed about it when she had slept earlier. It plagued her mind. And all she could think of was one simple question:

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" She spoke aloud. The same words that Kikyo had said fifty years earlier, when Naraku, who had been posing as Inuyasha, had struck her down.

It was how she truly felt. After all, he had led her on for the past year or so, treating her as if she actually mattered to him. Although he had never confessed his love to her, she was almost sure he did...even though she knew he was obsessed with Kikyo. Some small part of her always prayed that something would happen. But she knew once their lips touched as they stood together in the opening of Inuyasha's Forest, that it would never come to be. She had wanted to fall into oblivion, then, and never have to face the world again. But she didn't. And that was what hurt the most. Now she had to face his arrogant, irritable brother every day until Kami knew when.

'Fate hates me. That must be it. I just can't get a break. I've...just about had it, you know?' Kagome's mind screamed out to no one in particular. 'What would happen if I just gave up, and didn't give a damn anymore? Huh? Then what would Sesshomaru do without me? And Rin? What if...what if I just...stopped...living.' She sorrowfully thought as she dragged herself from the futon and to the window, open before her.

'I can't go home. I can't escape. And the only way I'm leaving is to...is to...be mated. What good is...my life?'

As she neared the window, she looked out at the quickly darkening sky. The stars were beginning to appear, as if being painted on a canvas by an imaginary painter in the darkness.

Suddenly, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a persistent knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Sorahiko, my in..." She stood at the window, facing the shoji door as it slid open, revealing Sorahiko standing behind it. He was wearing a midnight blue kimono, which made his pale skin look like the moon against it, his eyes two glimmering sapphires in the night sky. Kagome nearly gasped as she realized how very intriguing he appeared to her.

"My Lady. How are you?" He had a very concerned look plastered across his face.

"Um...I'm fine..."

"Are you positive?"

She nodded. Little did she know that Sorahiko had sensed her incredibly overwhelming sadness all the way from the dojo. Sesshomaru, sensing it as well, had instructed Sorahiko to look in on her.

"Well...uh...yeah..."

"That is not what I sensed, Lady. All is not well with you. What is troubling you so?"

"What are you talking about, Sorahiko?"

"Even Lord Sesshomaru could sense it. No doubt if he and I can...then the rest of the youkai in this household can as well."

"Lord...Sesshomaru...sensed it?"

"Hai, Lady. So tell me...what is it that is bothering you? Is it what you told me of before? About your family?"

"Hai. Nothing else. I'll be fine. Really." She spoke, a little too quickly.

"Are you certain..."

"Hai! Of course! Heh...nothing is wrong. Really."

Sorahiko raised a suspicious eyebrow and nodded.

"Then the only thing left for me to do is to escort you to the dining hall."

"Oh. Is it time to eat already?"

As she spoke, her stomach growled loudly.

"Heh...just ignore that."

Sorahiko turned and walked out of the room. Kagome followed him, shutting the door behind her.

"Um...so...what's for dinner?"

"Whatever the cooks have prepared, Lady. I do not eat in the dining hall. I eat either with Lord Sesshomaru or in the dojo in between training."

"Oh."

She was silent the rest of the way, as was he. When they finally arrived at their destination, Sorahiko motioned for her to step inside, and bid her good night. She walked into the room, and saw Rin kneeled on a cushion in front of a small table, smiling.

"Kagome-chan! Rin is happy that Kagome-chan came to eat with Rin!"  
Kagome laughed.

"Good, Rin. Do you know what we're having for dinner, by the way?"

"Rin does not know, Kagome-chan. But whatever the nice people in the kitchen serve is always good! Rin likes the food that they bring Rin!"

Almost as if on cue, servants came into the room, carrying bowls filled to the brim with meat and rice, handing both Rin and Kagome chopsticks with which to eat. Another servant came in with a clay pot and two clay cups, setting them down next to the girls.

"Sake, Miss?" One of the servants, a redheaded neko youkai asked Kagome.

"Um...Sake? I...I've never had it before...but...okay!"

"Can Rin have some...sa...ke...?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome nearly fell off of her cushion.

"No!" She shouted.

"Why not?" Rin pouted.

"Because, Rin, you're too young. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Rin is not old enough for a lot of things."

"Oh, Rin. You'll get to try it some day when you're older."

"Okay, Kagome-chan." Rin smiled and began to eat as another servant poured her water.

Kagome smiled back at Rin, and decided to try the sake for herself. She took a long, hard sip. She was thirsty, after all. But she hadn't expected it to be so strong and overpowering. Soon, she was choking on what she had chugged down.

"Kagome-chan? Is Kagome-chan okay?"

"Cough 'm okay..."

'Ugh!' Kagome thought, as she was talking to Rin. 'This stuff is _nasty_!'

"Kagome-chan is making funny faces!" Rin began to "

Kagome sat for a moment, waiting for the burning in her throat to subside. Then her stomach began to growl once more, and she dug in her bowl with her chopsticks. In no time, she had finished her meal, satisfied, and was waiting for Rin to do the same. In the meantime, the neko youkai offered her some more sake, and she declined respectfully. She had learned her lesson. By now, she was already starting to feel somewhat buzzed from the large gulp she had taken of the spiced rice wine.

'No more sake for me! I know that now...'

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan? Rin is done now! Can Rin and Kagome-chan go to Kagome-chan's room?"

"I guess..." Kagome thought, as she stood from her cushion. Soon, she wished she hadn't. The room started to spin.

"Woo...this...this...is not fun..."

Rin stared at Kagome as she saw her sway slightly from side to side, before finally regaining her balance and taking Rin's hand, taking her back to her room for some 'girl talk.'


	3. Fairytales and Understanding

"Kagome-chan?" Rin and Kagome were sitting on the futon, cross-legged. Kagome was still feeling the effects of the sake, and was trying to forget about it as she and Rin talked. It wasn't working, however, and Kagome lay down on her soft bed, while her head began to pound slightly.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Does Kagome-chan like Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Uh...sure...he's...interesting."

"No, Kagome-chan. That's not what Rin meant. Does Kagome-chan _like _Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Huh?!" Kagome shouted, blushing. "No! Not like that, Rin. Not at all. Not even a little bit." She slurred slightly.

"Why not?"

"Erm...because...we're...two different people, Rin."

"Oh."

Now there was an awkward silence between the two. Earlier, Kagome had told Rin of her family, and her shrine. Rin had listened eagerly, showing great interest in the older woman and her life before she had come to the castle.

"Kagome-chan, Rin is glad that Kagome-chan came to the castle! Rin is having fun!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Rin. By the way...how...how did...you come to stay with Lord Sesshomaru?" She stuttered.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin. Rin went to a dark place, and Rin was sad. But then Rin was awake, and Sesshomaru-sama was there, and Rin has been with Sesshomaru-sama ever since! Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama very, very much."

'So...Sesshomaru saved her, then? From what, I wonder?' Kagome thought, sobering, to herself as Rin hopped off of the futon and ran around the room, squealing with glee.

'She's so carefree. And happy. Who would have ever thought that someone like Sesshomaru could house a girl like Rin?'

A loud knock on her door interrupted Kagome from her ministrations, and stopped Rin from running. Kagome slid off of the futon, but regretted it as soon as she did. The room started spinning once more, and Kagome nearly passed out.

'Apparently...I had much more sake than I thought...' She giggled slightly as she stumbled to the door.

"Yes?" She opened the shoji door, backing away from it when it revealed Sesshomaru, who looked irritated.

"It is time for Rin to go to sleep. And you are exciting her. Why was she running around the room?"

"Umm..." She stopped her giggling immediately when she saw the angered look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Well?" He sneered.

"She wanted to?"

Wrong answer.

"That is not the answer I was looking for, miko."

"Lemme tell _you _something, buddy! My name's Kagome! Ka-go-meeee...!" Kagome, as she walked closer to Sesshomaru, stumbled and fell into him. He was forced to catch her, lest she fall to the floor, taking him with her.

He sniffed the air around her.

'Hn. She has had sake.'

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You have had too much sake, miko."

"Well, I only had one gulp...from that cup...one little...tiny...gulp..." She emphasized with her hands.

"That is very powerful sake, miko, meant for demons. I cannot understand why any of my servants would offer that to you when they know the consequences. Who gave you the sake?"

"Umm...this...girl...with red hair...she...had slits for eyes. Yup! That's it!"

"I see." Sesshomaru realized he was still holding Kagome in his arms when he heard her laughing again.

"What is it that you are continuously laughing about, miko?" He snarled.

"Your tail-thingey! It's so fluffy!"

He stared down his nose at her and realized that she was _petting _his pelt! He hissed in anger, causing Kagome to stop, dead in her tracks, and stare innocently up at his face, into his eyes, tinted with red.

"It is not my _tail-thingey_, miko. It is my pelt. And the next time you touch it, I will..."

"Aww, come on, Sesshy! It's cute! Really!"

She reached to touch it again, but his hand caught hers, and wrapped around her wrist tightly.

"Owww!"

"Do not ever call me that nickname again, wench. And do not touch my pelt."

"What's with the wench thing again? Did I just get lower on the scale? I'm not 'miko' anymore?" She spat.

"Shut your mouth."

Before Kagome could reply, Rin, who had been watching the whole ordeal, was standing nearly in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru, tears in her eyes.

"Rin wants to know why Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama are fighting!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin and let go of Kagome and her wrist.

"We're just having a slight disagreement, Rin. It is nothing to be concerned over."

"But...Sesshomaru-sama looked angry."

"Everything is fine, Rin." Kagome stated, exhausted. Now the sake was taking its toll on her, and she was extremely tired.

"Are Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama going to tuck Rin in?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged glances.

"Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. It seemed that Rin was becoming quite attached to the miko.

"Alright. You will go and dress for bed, and Kagome and I will be there in a moment."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you!" Rin ran out of the room and down the hall. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and glared at her for a moment.

"You are drunk, miko."

"I am not." Kagome pouted.

"You are. And do not deny this. From now on, you are not permitted to drink anything other than tea or water."

"But...I didn't know..."

"Now you do. Do not disobey me."

All was silent for a moment, and then Kagome spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry I touched your tail-thing."

"Pelt." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Pelt, then. I didn't mean...to. It's just...really...fluffy."

"Hn." Was her only reply.

Kagome sobered slightly.

"Rin really loves you, you know."

Silence. And then...

"Hai. This Sesshomaru knows."

"You're her hero." She dared to look into Sesshomaru's eyes, and noticed immediately that they had softened considerably. Nothing was said between the two, but Kagome and he, it seemed, had come to some level of understanding.

Together, they walked to Rin's room, where she was waiting for them.

"Rin is ready for bed, Sesshomaru-sama!"

She smiled happily at her 'father', who nodded in return.

"It is getting late, Rin. We will tuck you in, but I expect you to fall asleep immediately. You need your rest. For tomorrow, you will begin your lessons with Kagome."

"Rin is...yawn...excited."

Kagome smiled as tears filled her eyes. Seeing Rin like she was now reminded her somewhat of Shippo. Although she had only been with Sesshomaru and Rin for two days, she still missed Shippo, Sango, and Miroku very much. And she still longed to return home.

'I wonder...what Shippo is thinking right now. I love him so much. He really is like my own son. And I'm only sixteen. Who knew...that I would come to the Sengoku Jidai...and find another family.'

"Will Kagome-chan tell Rin a story?" Sesshomaru heard Rin ask. He was surprised. He hadn't known that Rin liked having stories told to her. But he allowed it to go on.

"Uh...well...okay. There...once was a princess who lived in a tower, high in the tallest castle in her kingdom. She was alone in the tower, and never saw anyone. Her evil aunt kept her there because she was so beautiful, and kind, and the old woman was afraid that she would take away all of the eligible suitors from her daughters. So she locked the princess in the tower until the day came when the princess was either no longer beautiful...or until someone rescued her. And the crone threatened every eligible bachelor in the kingdom...that if anyone tried to rescue the princess, they would pay with their lives. So the princess sat alone, day after day, waiting for someone to come along that would save her from her horrible fate. It seemed that no one would take pity on her and help her escape. Until one day...when she was looking, longingly, out of the small window in her lonely tower. She saw a handsome prince, with hair like the finest silver, and golden eyes that shown like the sun. Her beauty captivated him as well. He called out to her, and asked her to come down and meet him. When she declined, he asked why.

'Oh, princess of great beauty, why can't you come down to meet me?'

'Because I am trapped forever in this tower...until I lose my beauty...or until some brave and kind soul rescues me from my terrible fate!'

'I shall be the one to save you, princess.' He called out to her.

'You cannot save me, handsome prince, for if you try, my evil aunt will have you killed!'

'I care not what your aunt tries to do to me, for I will not fail. I will succeed.'

'Oh, brave prince...what is your name?'

He replied,

'Inuyasha.'"

Kagome stopped for a moment to realize that she had been so caught up in her story telling that she had not realized Rin had fallen asleep.

"Oh..." She whispered.

As Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome on the bed, he had listened to every detail of her story. And the description of the prince had made it seem, for a moment in time, that she was speaking of _him_, with such love and adoration. But then the wench had mentioned the hanyou's name. Sesshomaru growled.

'She is still in love with that bastard hanyou brother of mine. But she belongs to _me!_'

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't realize that she was asleep." She whispered. He nodded, and motioned for her to follow him.

They left Rin's room and Kagome followed him into another, which, when one entered it, was surrounded inside with beautiful Japanese tapestries, depicting large white Inu youkai and what Kagome supposed was a Lord and Lady...Sesshomaru's mother and father. In front of her were a desk and two cushions.

"Sit." Sesshomaru ordered.

She obeyed, as he sat across from her.

"You told a story to Rin about a princess. And a prince."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. I couldn't think of anything else to tell her, so I made it up as quickly as I could."

"Hn. I see. And the prince. Inuyasha." He snapped.

"Oh...is...is that what I said?"

"Hai, miko. It is what you said." He paused. "After all my brother has put you through, you are still in love with him."

"I..."

"Do not deny it. I could sense it. You are devoted to him. Like a puppy...you come back after being abused because you know no other way. You are loyal to him, miko. Too loyal."  
"How dare you? I...he..." Kagome fell silent, not knowing how exactly to defend herself.

"You are in love with him. And hope he will come rescue you from me."

"I..."

"You do."

Kagome nodded, frightened of what Sesshomaru would do to her.

"I will ask you this, miko. Am I really that terrible?"

"What?"

"You hate me. And those around me...fear me for what I am. Am I no better than those youkai who ravage women and plunder villages, killing their inhabitants?"

"Well...I...Rin...doesn't fear you..."

"She knows no better. I saved her, and therefore, in her eyes, as you previously stated, I am her hero. Once she grows older, however, she will see me in a different light. For what I truly am."

Kagome thought for a moment. This was only the second night she had spent at Sesshomaru's castle, and she had not seen him show this much emotion..._ever_. Even with Inuyasha...all he would do was fight. She hadn't pinned him for one who had a conscience...or a heart. But here he was, sitting in front of her, confessing to her that he felt like a monster.

"You're her father, Sesshomaru."

He looked up at her, confused.

"She doesn't care about what you've done in the past. She knows you for who you are now, and she loves you. In her eyes, you're perfect."

Sesshomaru's facial features softened somewhat. He spoke softly.

"You are truly something, miko. I would have never suspected someone such as you to give such sound advice. I do believe I made a good choice in picking you to be Rin's instructor."

Kagome blushed.

"That's...that's really a compliment, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"And for once...you are quite welcome, miko."

He stood, offering his hand to Kagome, to help her up. She accepted it, and stood beside him. He walked in front of her, waiting for her to leave his office and return to her room. She bid him good night, and started out the door. But she hesitated for a moment, thinking of something else she had wanted to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"I just...thought I'd tell you...that...as much as I love Inuyasha...you're right. He _has _done a lot that's hurt me in the past. But...I'm not _in _love with him. When he kissed Kikyo, he went too far. And I'm not going to be hurt again. And...I don't think you're...a monster." She smiled, and walked quickly down the hall to her room, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru in her wake.


	4. Dreaming of You

Okay...here's the next chapter, folks! I'm doing this just for all of you who have reviewed so far...because you are what motivates me to continue on! I'm sorry I haven't given you credit yet for reviewing, so I'm going to, right now! So thanks to...GryffindorBabe2, Lynx Irisa Black, Saiyuna-san, ShadowCat711, Mori'quessir, weretigress, fluffychick15, inuyasha- lover- forever, shenronprincess, inuyasha's little angel, Everlasting Hope, and  
d-e-m-o-n-i-c-m-i-k-o! Also to Sesshomarugrl, Pinayazngrl,  
sheeshys-only-luff, "Muki", "Amara", "Alexis", Naito-Kage, "Bri", RaveMasterplue3173, TearsoftheInnocents, Opheila, Inuyasha's Favorit Fan, and "lyn"! You all make me sooo happy! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! (Providing that I get some time to, this week...I have a feeling I'm going to have a_ lot _of homework!)

**Disclaimer: Lol...forgot to put this in the other two chapters, although it should be _pretty _obvious that Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only character that belongs to me, I am proud to say, is Sorahiko. Sooo...yeah. They don't belong to me at all! On with the story!**

"Damn it! Where the hell did Kagome _go?_ I didn't smell her around the well...and..."

"Inuyasha...maybe...we're not looking in the right places. I mean, it's only the second day...well...third...and...her scent can't be gone already, can it? You can still smell her...?"

"I don't know, Sango. I haven't gotten a good sniff of her in a whole day. I shouldn't have...damn it! If I hadn't been knocked out, and I'd woken up before she left, we might have found her!"

"Don't blame yourself completely, Inuyasha. Although you _were _the one to anger her and the cause of her leaving..." Miroku cut in.

"Shut up, Miroku! Stupid houshi!"  
"Hey, now! Leave him alone, Inuyasha. He's right! You did cause her to leave us!" Sango shouted.

"Aw, just shut up, will ya? Don't you think I feel guilty _enough_?"

"Do you, Inuyasha? When and if we find her, and she is willing to stay with us, do you think you're going to treat her any differently?"

"Wh...what kind of a question is _that_?"

Sango got in Inuyasha's face, staring him straight in his yellow orbs.

"Answer me. Are you still going to treat her like Kikyo's reincarnation, or are you going to treat her as _Kagome_?"

"I've always treated her 'as Kagome'!"

Sango glared at him.

"You know what I mean. Kagome means a lot to me, and I hate to see her hurting like this, Inuyasha. And especially when it's because of something you have said or done to her. It's not...it's not fair for her to come back to us, only to be treated the same or worse than she has been before. I mean it Inuyasha...you'd better not screw this up again, or..." Sango motioned to her boomerang, hanging on her back.

Inuyasha gulped.

"That's all I have to say. So let's get moving."

Shippo, who had been sniffing in the bushes for any sign of Kagome, popped out right after Sango and Inuyasha's conversation.

"Hey, Inuyasha...I didn't find anything."

"Feh. You wouldn't, you little runt." Inuyasha snapped at the kitsune.

"I could too, you big bully! I bet I'll find Kagome before you do!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the hanyou, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, furball."

"Don't call me that! When we find Kagome, she's gonna sit you until you cry!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"Shut it."

"You can't tell me what to do, Inuyasha! You're..."

KONK!

"OWWWW!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha had smacked him on the head, causing a bump to arise.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, I think perhaps you should put your bickering aside..." Miroku interrupted.

"Oh, and why is that, houshi?"

"Because something is coming..."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and sensed a strong demonic aura coming at the group, fast.

"Damn...what is it?"

"I do not know. But whatever it is, it is powerful."

"I can sense it as well." Sango replied, removing the boomerang from its sling on her back, readying herself for battle.

"It's getting close." Inuyasha snarled as he saw a cyclone moving towards the group at an alarming rate.

"Be ready, Sango!" Miroku shouted.

Shippo dove into the bushes.

Before anyone could attack, the cyclone stopped, and a tall wolf-demon stood in its place.

"Hey, mutt-face!"

"K..._Koga_?"

MEANWHILE...

As Kagome slept that night, she dreamt of Inuyasha. He had been plaguing her dreams since she had left the group.

'Inuyasha...what are you doing here?' Kagome said as she sat in the garden at Sesshomaru's castle.

'I came to rescue you. From on! The others are waiting back in Kaede's village for us.'

'You came to...to rescue on! We're going to be late! Kaede is making a big feast for your return. We've missed you!'

'You...you have?'

'Duh, Kagome...you've been gone for a few days now. And we need you to hunt the jewel shards.'

'Inuyasha...is...is that the only reason you came back to get me?'

'Why else would I have come, baka?'

'Because...you...need me...?'

'What would I need _you _for? Besides jewel shard hunting, anyways.'

'Inuyasha...well...I...I love you...'

'You _what_?'

'I love you.'

'Kagome...'

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he walked closer to Kagome and sat down on the grass with her.

'Kagome...you...I...I _can't _love you. My heart. It belongs to Kikyo. You know that.'

'But I thought that maybe there could be something...'

'No...I can't let her go, Kagome. I will always care about you...as my friend. But I can't love you. I...I'm sorry.'

'Then...Inuyasha...' Kagome started with tears in her eyes. 'I can't...and I won't go with you to look for the jewel shards. It would be too uncomfortable. That's the whole reason why I left. I thought that maybe you'd forget about me, and go on and find the shards without me. That's what you should do. I don't want to be with you or the others anymore, Inuyasha.'

'Kagome...please don't do this to me.'

'You've done this to yourself.' Kagome snapped.

'Wha...'

'Sesshomaru has treated me better than you have! Even though I...I get punished sometimes...for doing stupid things, I'll admit...he's treated me like a part of the family...like I _belong _here...more than you _ever _did! So why in Kami's name would I want to go back with you, and be treated like nothing more than a shard hunter?'

'Kagome, Sesshomaru hates ningens!'

'Well, Inuyasha, he doesn't act like he hates _me_. I want to stay here, and I'm going to.'

'What about Shippo?' Inuyasha struck a chord.

'He...'

'Do you really think that Sesshomaru is gonna let Shippo stay with you?'

'If I asked him, he might.'

'Whatever, Kagome.' Inuyasha stood. 'When you come to your senses and decide to leave this dump and come hunt for the shards again...well...you'll find me.'

Inuyasha hurried away, leaving Kagome alone, crying.

'Stupid Inuyasha! I hate you, and I won't find you! I am _not _coming back!' Kagome shouted to no one in particular. She closed her eyes, and tried to stop crying. When she opened them, she found herself standing in a strange room with a luxurious futon and beautiful tapestries covering the walls.

'Where am I?' She said aloud. A voice came from behind, startling her. She whirled around to face whoever it was.

'This is my bedchamber.'

'Sesshomaru?'

'Hai.' He was dressed in his usual haori, his long silver hair flowing around his form. His golden orbs studied her. 'What are you doing here, miko?'

'I don't...I don't know...one minute...I was talking to Inuyasha...and then...I...I was here.'

'Inuyasha paid you a visit.' He stated coldly.

'H...hai...he did.'

'And you are leaving with him.'

'I...what?'

'He came to take you from the castle, and you are leaving. This is why you came to find me, is it not?'

'No...not at all! I told him that I would rather stay here! I don't want to go back with Inuyasha!'

'I find that hard to believe. Just the other day, you confessed your longing to leave this place.'

'I...well...I changed my mind!'

'Did you now.'

'I did! What, I can't change my mind now?'

'I never stated anything of the sort.' He spoke coolly. 'And why _did _you change your mind, miko?'

'I...don't...well...I told Inuyasha...that you treated me...like I belong here. And he never did. And that's why I wanted to stay.'

'I see.'

'Are you mad at me?'

'Why would I have any reason to be?' The taiyoukai furrowed his brows in confusion, one of the few emotions Kagome had ever seen him express.

'For talking to Inuyasha.'

'I could care less with whom you speak, miko.'

'Oh...okay...then...'

Silence engulfed the room briefly before Kagome spoke again.

'I'm...I'm glad I decided to stay here. I know Rin's going to be really happy that I didn't leave.'

'Hn.' Sesshomaru stared at her momentarily before turning his head and looking out the window at the rapidly approaching night sky.

'Are...I mean...is...'

'What is it you are trying to say, miko?'

'Um...you...uhh...nev...nevermind. I gotta go...and...I just have to go now.' As Kagome turned to leave, she felt two arms encircle her body and pull her backwards.

'What is it you were trying to tell me, Kagome?' Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

'Are...you...glad...I stayed?'

'Tell me, Kagome...what do you think? Is there a reason I should be?'

'I don't know...Lord Sesshomaru...I...don't know...'

She felt herself being turned around then, to face the taiyoukai.

'Tell me. Tell me, Kagome. _Am I glad you stayed_?'

His eyes pierced through her, knowing what her answer would be.

'Hai. You are. You won't tell me...but you're glad I didn't leave.'

And then he kissed her.

Kagome awoke from her dream with a start, sweating profusely.

"What in Kami's name..."

She threw the furs off of her body, and sat up, panting.

"He...he...kissed me. Wow. What a dream."

She touched her lips tenderly. It was as if the dream had been reality. She could have sworn that his lips were just locked with hers, trying to coax them into letting his tongue slide in. His arms...around her waist...pulling her to him, in a gentle embrace.

'Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. In your _dreams_, Kagome.' She thought as she tried to go back to sleep. But it was to no avail. She tossed and turned, attempting to get comfortable. Finally, she gave up and got out of bed, walking to her window and staring out at the starry night sky.

Sighing, Kagome wished she could leave her confining room and venture out to the gardens.

'But Sesshomaru put up those barriers around my room, so I can't leave.'

She grumbled to herself.

'That's not fair. Where am _I_ going to go in the dead of night?' She walked slowly to the door, and, sliding back the door, expected to be thrown back or hurt in another way. However, nothing harmed her, and she was able to pass her hand through the opening.

'Odd...you'd think that he'd still have that barrier up...but...I guess he either removed it or forgot to put it back up. At least I can get out of my stupid room! Finally! Some time to myself!' She hurried out of her room and down the hall, trying to remember where the doors to the garden were. There were so many doors leading to other rooms of the house, it was hard for her to memorize which was which.

'Umm...okay...where was the garden again? Think, Kagome, think!'

She came to two double doors, finally, after searching for a number of minutes, and decided to open them.

"Hai!" She squeaked. "I was right! I knew it!"

She had found the garden. Kagome silently rushed outside, and found a spot in the grass to sit. She plopped down on the plush ground and sighed.

'It's really beautiful out here at night. I wonder why Sesshomaru never comes out here. I would, if I had the chance to. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't even be out here. He'd butcher me.'

She smiled faintly as she thought of the taiyoukai. Something was happening to her, she realized. Something...unusual. It was...it was as if she was developing feelings for the stoic demon. Everything she did...or thought...he would always pop up in her mind...in her thoughts.

'Am I falling...in...no. No. That can't be it. I am _not_...falling in love with Sesshomaru. I've only been here...a couple of days. That's not possible.'

But in her heart, she felt and knew otherwise.

_In another part of the castle_...

Sesshomaru sat in Rin's room, on her futon, watching her sleep. He had returned after speaking with Kagome in his study. He had often done this, especially when Rin had first come to his castle, as she would have nightmares often. When she had called out for someone, he had been there. And he would be for as long as she needed him.

'What the miko...what Kagome said...was true. I do love her. She is...my daughter.' He thought as he quietly stroked Rin's hair, seeing a smile faintly spread across her face. And then Rin murmured something that he never thought she would call him to his face.

"Otou-san..." Her smile grew slightly wider as she unconsciously snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

'Father...' He thought.

He sat with Rin for a while longer, letting her stay as close to him as she could get, before realizing that he should leave before morning came. He had things he had to do that day, and he did not wish to wake Rin too early. She had been up late that evening, and had excited herself somewhat. He decided he would let her stay asleep a few minutes longer than usual. It was no use for Kagome to try and teach the girl if she was too tired to pay attention. He left Rin's side quickly and quietly, sliding the door shut behind him as he made his way to his own room. And...then...the smell of the miko hit his nose. She had left her chambers, and gone to the garden.

'Damn girl! I knew I should have left those barriers in place!' He rushed down the hall in the direction of the garden, and threw open the doors, looking for any sign of the defiant miko. In a white blur, he flew through the garden, sensing her presence. He found her lying in the grass beside a tree, staring at the stars.

"Miko! What are you doing out here?" He snapped, drawing her out of her daze. She jumped.

"OH! Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! I...I couldn't sleep...and I came out here..."

"Did I give you permission to leave your rooms at night?"

"No, 't stay in there! It was too stuffy, and I was..."

"There is no excuse."

"I'm sorry! Please don't be angry with me. I...had a dream...and...I couldn't...I just couldn't sleep, okay?" She begged quietly.

He glared at her.

"Please. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. Haven't...haven't...you ever had a weird dream...that just sort of...made you restless?"

"No, miko. I do not dream."

"Liar." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What makes you think I am lying, miko? Do you dare challenge this Sesshomaru?" He growled. She blanched.

"Kami! Is everything I say about challenging you? I was just saying...everyone dreams...even demons! It's impossible for you _not _to!"

"Hn." He muttered.

"Please...sit down next to me." She patted the ground.

"Dawn will be coming soon. I have much work to do today, as do you. And you will not be allowed to put it off."

"I know that. But I'm not tired...honestly."

He stood in front of her for a moment, but, realizing that she would not be swayed from her request, sat down next to her petite form.

"You know...it's really beautiful out here at night. Why don't you ever come out here and just...look?"

"Because time does not permit me to, miko. I am not carefree."

"Well, neither am I, Lord Sesshomaru."

He chuckled slightly at this.

"And what could possibly trouble you so much?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Do you...really want to know...?"

"I asked, did I not?"

"_Why_...do you want to know?"

"Call it curiosity, miko. This Sesshomaru does not know much about humans and their worries...however petty they are. I would like to hear of them."

"Oh. So my worries are petty, then? They don't matter..."

"You are stubborn. My brother must have taught you. I simply am curious, girl. Enlighten me."

"I had a dream about Inuyasha, actually."

"And. This would cause you to worry?"

"Hai...in my dream...he came back for me."

"Really."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what, pray tell, happened?"

'Wow...he's...actually interested...this is so weird. Just like the dream...he...was actually being nice to me for once.'

"I told...him...I...erm...loved him. And...he...told me he loved Kikyo instead. And that he couldn't possibly love me. I was just the jewel shard hunter. Nothing else. So I told him I wasn't going to go with him."

"And this troubled you so much that you decided to leave your room and come to sit in my garden?"

'Kami...he knows there's something else I'm not telling him...I don't want to tell him. I won't...'

She nodded, nervously.

"You are lying, miko. When will you learn that I can sense it? There is something else you are refusing to tell me."

"Just...there was another part, and it...well...I don't want to talk about it."

"I am not here to judge you, miko. You asked me to sit, and I am...I assume you wanted me to listen to what you had to say."

She nodded again.

"Tell me."

"I...I can't! It's..."

"Humiliating?" He smirked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Making me uncomfortable...!"

"You could say that."

"Well, I'll have...I'll have you know...it's not...embarrassing...or humiliating...it's just very private, and I don't wish to discuss it with you!"

"Lying again, miko...you know it doesn't become you." His smirk grew.

"I can't tell you, okay?"

"You can tell me anything, miko. I have heard worse, I am certain."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"You're impossible!" She hissed.

"And you're stubborn. Tell me, and I shall leave you to yourself for the rest of the time you have left before dawn comes."

'If I tell him, he'll probably smack me into the middle of next week.'

She began to tremble.

"Well...you see...after Inuyasha left...in my dream...I...ended up...um...in...your...heh...in your...room..."

"My bedchambers?" He questioned.

"Umm...uh-huh..."

"This is interesting. And how did you know that you were in my bedchambers?"

"Because you told me."

"I see." He nodded for her to go on.

"And...I told you...what Inuyasha said about me leaving with him. You thought I'd said...you thought...I was going...to leave. I explained that I wasn't, and you asked me why. I told you that I had changed my mind."  
"And why was that?"

"Because."

"There must be a reason. Even in dreams." Sesshomaru spoke silently.

"...I...felt like...I..._belonged_..." Her eyes darted away from his, and she blushed. "Like...I belonged here."

He did not speak, and let her continue.

"I...told you that I knew Rin would be happy that I stayed. I felt contented with where I was, and then I was...I was going to ask you something, but..." She hesitated.

"But?"

"I didn't...and I turned to leave." Kagome became silent after that.

"That is all?"

She shook her head.

"Well? Out with it."

She stared down at the grass, and began to play with the hem of her kimono sleeve.

"I...you...wouldn't...let me. I tried to leave, and you wouldn't let me."

"And?"

"That's..."

"Do not try and persuade me that nothing else happened, Kagome."

'He used my name...' She shivered again.

"I can sense it. What is it that I did to you to cause you trouble sleeping?"

For some reason, he hated being the cause of her unrest.

"You...you..." Kagome could not find herself able to say what she had wanted.

"I...what?"

He reached for her chin, and with his thumb and forefinger, turned her head up to meet his eyes. Her cinnamon orbs danced with fear and excitement at the same time, causing him to smile slightly.

"Tell me, Kagome." He ordered quietly.

"You...kissed...me..." She whispered in dread.

Her heartbeat sped up, causing her breathing to quicken, as he refused to release his hold on her chin.

"Is that so?"

She did not reply.

"And this causes you unrest."

His eyes bored into hers.

"Hai..." Blood rushed into her cheeks, turning them a deep crimson under his gaze.

'Not because she didn't want me to, then. This is evident.' He thought as he searched her eyes for emotion.

And then he did the unthinkable. He brought his mouth closer to hers, and in a rash decision, claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that sent her mind and heart reeling into ecstasy.

A/N: Muahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry...I didn't mean to do that...but it's almost 12:30 in the morning, here, and I have the sniffles, so I'm kinda tired. But I updated...heh...I promise I'll at least try to get two or three more pages in before Wednesday. I'm just going to be really busy. Hope you like what I wrote this chapter!

CitrusSeverus


	5. Preparing for Battle

Hello, again! I'm sorry it's a little late today...it's about 8:17 here...but I _did _promise that I would post today! Thanks to all my reviewers, _again_! I'm so happy...I have over 60 reviews. Thanks so much to...GryffindorBabe2, Lynx Irisa Black, Saiyuna-san, ShadowCat711, Mori'quessir, weretigress, fluffychick15, inuyasha- lover- forever, shenronprincess, inuyasha's little angel, Everlasting Hope, and  
d-e-m-o-n-i-c-m-i-k-o! Also to Sesshomarugrl, Pinayazngrl,  
sheeshys-only-luff, "Muki", "Amara", "Alexis", Naito-Kage, "Bri", RaveMasterplue3173, TearsoftheInnocents, Opheila, Inuyasha's Favorit Fan "lyn", Beautiful Angel Goddess, Kagome youkai Higurashi, Crimson Skies, Fox Gal, bob, Frozen, badassreviewer, Tamashi Kitsune, lil-sesshy-lova, and addicted! I _did, _however, receive one flame this week...and I will keep their identity unknown...but they did say that my story was quote "strange and boring". So...I'm not _too _crushed over it...heh. I will try to update either Friday or Saturday of this week, or at least Monday. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you can enjoy my short chapter. (Sorry...heh...)

CitrusSeverus

------------------------------------Chapter Five-------------------------------------

"K..._Koga_?"

"Hey, mutt-face..._where's my woman_?"

"Hi, Koga! We're looking for Kagome right now." Shippo greeted the wolf-demon.

"Whaddya mean you're 'looking for Kagome'?"

"Oh...well, you see, Kagome caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, and..."

SMACK!

"_OWWWWW_!" Shippo cried out when Inuyasha knocked him to the ground.

"You were kissing the dead wench? That's _rich_." Koga snarled.

"Shut up, asshole."

"Don't start with me, mutt. I'm in no mood to have to kick your scrawny hanyou ass today."

"You couldn't kick my ass if your life depended on it, you flea-infested wolf!"

"Oh yeah? Let's go, then, baka. If you think..."

"_WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE SECOND?_"

Sango yelled, startling both Inuyasha and Koga, who turned to her.

"_Thank _you. Now, Koga, Kagome caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, and she was upset. She told both Miroku and I that she would be leaving us to go home for good. But she never made it there."

"It's all mutt-boy's fault. Figures."

"Koga..." Sango warned. She did not want Inuyasha or Koga getting into a fight when they were supposed to be looking for their friend.

"Whatever. I'll look for Kagome on my own. I can't stand the scent of mutt-boy anymore. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

He sped away just as fast as he had arrived with the group.

"Well. That went well, didn't it, Inuyasha?" Sango growled.

"What are you angry at _me _for?"

Miroku stepped in.

"Your behavior was less than appealing, Inuyasha. You could have handled the situation better. You let Koga get the better of you...again."

"Hey! I was just..."

Inuyasha went quiet all of a sudden, as did the rest of the gang. An ominous, dark purple cloud was descending from the skies above them. And Inuyasha spoke one word...what they all knew.

"Naraku."

No one moved as the miasma-infused cloud crept closer, until finally, it had reached the ground. Naraku appeared in front of them, his baboon's pelt absent from his person.

"Well. Inuyasha. It has been a while. Too long." Naraku snarled menacingly.

"You're right. I could have had the chance to kill you months ago."

To the right of Naraku stood Kagura, who, with her fan in hand, looked poised to kill.

"You could never kill Naraku, you stupid mutt." She retorted. Naraku looked over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at her, communicating to her that she should remain silent, or there would be consequences.

"Shut up, you witch!"

"What do you want, Naraku?" Sango hollered.

"Yes. You are correct, taijiya. I _do_ want something. Such a shame that a smart girl such as yourself could not join your brother and my minions. You would have been a lovely addition."

"Bastard!" Sango readied her boomerang, only to be blocked off from Naraku by Miroku.

"Temper, temper, little one. There will be plenty of time to die later. And you...monk. Trying to protect her. There will come a time when your attempts will fail, and I can assure you, she will die by my hand."

"You will die before you can ever _touch _her."

"We shall see, monk. Now, as for what I want. The miko. Hand her over."

"Never, you asshole! You'll have to come through _me _first!" Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and prepared to swing it at Naraku.

"What would you want with Kagome? You already have most of the damn jewel shards!" Sango shouted behind Miroku.

"Ah...you would like to know, wouldn't you? Unfortunately, my time is limited. So, the miko, if you will...or your _lives_."

"Well. You'd be killing us for nothing then, because Kagome isn't here." Inuyasha hissed.

"And where else would the miko be, then?"

Inuyasha growled.

"None of your damn business."

"So you refuse to tell me, then?" He turned to Kagura.

"Kagura, you know what to do."

"Hai, Master." She stepped forward and prepared her fan.

"You will all die, unless you tell Naraku where the miko is."

"We don't _know _where she is, you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ho? Isn't that interesting. Did you hear that, Naraku? They do not know where the miko is."

"I heard, Kagura. And I do believe that our poor, pathetic Inuyasha truly has no idea where his good-hearted miko is. What a shame. Because I shall find her first." Naraku turned from the group to leave.

"_NO YOU WON'T! HIRAIKOTSU!_" Sango shouted, leaping out from behind Miroku and taking both Naraku and Kagura by surprise. But they were still too powerful and much too fast for her boomerang to catch. Before it had even hit the miasma, Naraku and his creation had disappeared into thin air.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted in anger and defeat.

"Sango..." Miroku stepped up behind the distraught taijiya, putting a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I failed Kohaku again...I...I swear to him each time that I will rid this world of Naraku each time he...and I failed..."

Sango began to cry.

"Sango, you should not worry over this. We will destroy Naraku. It is just a matter of time."

"I am tired of waiting, Miroku!"

"You must be patient, Sango. There is no other way...but patience. For if we did not observe that...we would all have gone insane much earlier, I can assure you."

"You're...right...but..." She sniffed. "It's so...so hard..."

"That's why you have friends like us, Sango!" Shippo tried to console her friend.

"Thank you, Shippo..."

"Come now, Sango. Let us try and search for Kagome before we eat."

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango mounted Kirara while Inuyasha searched on the ground, and they continued looking for their missing friend. As they ascended into the clouds, Sango, who was sitting in front of Miroku, reached back and grasped the monk's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh...my...gosh...this is just...like my...my...dream...' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru's tongue ran across her lips, causing her to moan slightly. He was slowly forcing her to open her mouth, and finally, she succumbed to him. His tongue worked its way around the inside of her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Slowly, she began to feel dizzy, and felt that if she did not lie down, she would surely faint. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and dragged him down to the ground with her. He, in turn, embraced her body in his arms, and held her tightly as they continued to kiss.

Kagome could feel his hands roaming across her back slowly and gently, the tips of his claws drawing shivers down her spine as they tickled the silk of her kimono.

Sesshomaru smirked against the kiss. He knew that as much as she would have fought the kiss had it been under any other circumstances, she was enjoying it. And...strangely...he was as well.

Finally, they broke the kiss, each panting, their chests rising and falling in unison.

Kagome could not find her voice as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. She was in shock.

'He...hates...I'm not...what just...what just happened?'

"I..." Was all Kagome managed to get out before she heard a voice call out in the fading darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru." It was Sorahiko.

Kagome released Sesshomaru from her grip, and he stood from the ground, walking to Sorahiko.

"Hai?"

"There is an urgent letter for you. It is waiting in your study."

"From?"

"The Eastern Lands."

"I see." Sesshomaru began to make his way back to the castle when he turned suddenly to face Kagome.

"Kagome..." He started, softly. "I want you to begin teaching Rin today. Jaken will instruct you as to what she is to learn. I will check in on you later in the day."

She nodded in understanding, and he left her alone with Sorahiko as the sun's rays poured over the mountaintops before them.

"Lady Kagome. Good morning."

"Um...yeah...Sorahiko...?"

"Hai, Lady?"

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not very."

"Ummm...heh...you...didn't happen to see anything, did you?"

"I don't remember, Lady. It is quite early in the morning, and it was still dark outside when I came to speak with milord."

Sorahiko smiled warmly as Kagome sighed in relief.

"Are you hungry, Lady? Breakfast is being served now."

"Hai! That'd be great!"

Kagome stood from the ground and followed Sorahiko into the castle to eat her long awaited breakfast.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_There has been an attack in the Eastern Lands...my lands. Nearly half of the population of youkai has been slaughtered against a common enemy of ours. Naraku. He has shown no mercy on my troops, and I do not see an end to this war unless I can gather some troops from your lands, and the Northern Lands. I do not see the Southern Lands lending any immediate help in stopping this fiend, because I recently refused to sign a treaty with them regarding some of our land, which they claim, belongs rightfully to them. I am not begging for assistance; but merely requesting it. If you see fit, I thank you for your help. If you do not...this may well be the last letter you receive from me. And I am adding a warning that Naraku may come after the Western Lands next. He has already mentioned doing so, and I have heard from many that he is searching for a young miko. He wants something from her. You have been forewarned._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuuhei_

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in anger and disbelief as he finished reading the rushed letter.

'I have met this Naraku many times before. I knew there was something I disliked about that hanyou. I will help Ryuuhei...I will leave today for the Eastern Lands. And I will not return until I have murdered that bastard.'


	6. A New Love

Thanks to all of you who reviewed...there's over 90 people who have reviewed, so I'll post all the new reviewers next chapter, 'cuz it's really late here. I have a lot of homework, and I had family visiting this past weekend, so I didn't get a chance to post until now. (I got to ride on the back of a Harley...eheh...I screamed a little...but it was fun!) But I really want to thank you for reviewing. Ya'll don't get _enough _credit. If I had a billion dollars, you would each get a million. But I don't...so you get to pat yourselves on the back. (I know...not as good. But...what are you going to do? SIGH.) --...so...on with the story, and enough of my babbling! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

"And this my lady, is where I must leave you. I have training to do." Sorahiko smiled as he stood by the door while Kagome seated herself at the table.

"Okay, Sorahiko. I'll see you later, then!"

"Of course, my lady."

Just as he left, another person entered.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!"

"Good morning, Rin." Kagome smiled as the little girl skipped into the dining room to eat her breakfast.

"Is Kagome-chan going to teach Rin today?"

"Hai."

"Yay! Then stinky Jaken won't yell at Rin!"

"Why would he yell at you, Rin?"

"Jaken-sama does not like Rin. He calls Rin a stinky ningen. But Rin knows that Rin does not smell bad. Jaken-sama does!" She giggled.

Kagome could not help but laugh. Oh, if only that ugly green toad were in the room. Then she would really crack up. After she ate her breakfast, however, she got her wish.

"You!" Jaken came, toddling into the dining room, pointing at Kagome.

"What do you want, toad?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stinking ningen girl! I am to show you what you are to teach Rin! After that, you are finally out of my hands!" He glared at Rin, who stuck her tongue out at the toad youkai.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? I'm sure you have much more important things to do than to watch us 'stinking ningen girls'."

"Follow me, wench."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and before he could blink, the toad youkai was laying face first on the tatami mat underneath him, groaning in pain.

"I don't have to take that kind of treatment from _you_, you stupid ugly toad thing!"

Jaken managed to sit himself upright and push his form from the floor to stand.

"You lowly ningen! How dare you insult a youkai such as myself?" He pointed his staff of heads at Kagome, ready to use it when he heard a deep, cold voice come from behind him.

"Jaken. You will cease this immaturity now."

He turned to see Sesshomaru glaring down at him with his golden orbs.

"M-master...please...this lowly Jaken begs for your forgiveness!"

"You will wait in my study for Kagome. Rin, you will go with Jaken."

"But Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Rin." He warned. "You will do as I ask you. There is something very important that I must speak to Kagome about."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled and followed the grumbling Jaken out of the room. The servants went their separate ways, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru facing one another alone. Which made Kagome somewhat the kiss they shared not an hour earlier.

"Um...Lord...Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome."

She nearly crumpled to the floor at the way his voice resonated when he spoke her name. It was heavenly.

"You...wanted to talk to me?"

"Hai." He walked over to where Kagome sat, and kneeled down to her.

"What is this about?"

"I just received a letter from an ally in the Eastern Lands."

"Okay...what does that have to do with me?"

He hesitated, not sure of what to say. When Ryuuhei had spoken of Naraku looking for a young miko, he had immediately known, for some reason, that the miko he spoke of was Kagome. But he would not mention this to her, for he knew it would worry the miko to no end. Besides, Naraku would be killed before he could even reach Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"There is a battle that has ensued."

"Okay...still missing the point here..."

"Naraku is involved."

Those words stole her breath. She hated that hanyou with all her heart for what he had done to her friends.

"N...Naraku..."

"Hai. He has killed many of Lord Ryuuhei's men. I have been asked to join Ryuuhei in the battle against the hanyou."

"But...that means...you'll be leaving..."

"Hai."

"And...I'll be here...alone..."

"You will not be alone. Sorahiko, although he is sending his men along with me to fight, will stay behind and run the castle while I am away."

"When...when are you leaving?"

"Today."

"To...today?!" She exclaimed, the color draining from her face.

"Hai." He searched her eyes. Tears were beginning to well in their depths, and he could tell that she had been greatly upset.

"Why are you upset, Kagome? I will return."

'He...used my name again!'

"But...we...I...I mean...we..." She stopped in mid-sentence.

'What if I mention the kiss...and he...he gets mad at me? What...if he...what if he did it just to...what if he didn't mean it?'

"We what, Kagome?" He spoke softly, so as not to startle her. He knew what she was trying to say, even if her words failed to convey the message. Her blushing and glances from his face to the floor told him everything.

"This...this morning..."

"The kiss." He stated plainly.

"Umm...hai..."

"You assume the kiss meant something."

"Well..." She paused. Hadn't he? Would he have done something so impulsive if he hadn't felt anything?

"Well?"

She didn't answer. He sighed. Women...especially ningen women...were so embarrassed to express themselves in front of him when it came to intimacy.

"Did...did it?" She muttered, refusing to look him in the eye.

As Kagome pondered on what he would say, hoping against hope that his answer would be 'Hai,' she felt Sesshomaru take her hand in his. This turned her head, finally, to face him.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"It got you to look at me." He smirked.

"Well...I...didn't want to!" She snapped.

"You wouldn't have if you didn't."

"Please...answer my question..." Kagome pleaded.

"Did you want it to mean something, Kagome?"

Her heartbeat sped into overdrive.

"Wh...what do you mean..."

"Did you want the kiss to mean something more than just a kiss?"

"I..."

'Did I? Or did I just enjoy it a lot? Or...is...what I thought about earlier...am...am I in love with Sesshomaru? I don't understand how this can be possible. I've not even been here that long! And he treated me so badly...when I first got here...but...I couldn't...I wasn't afraid of him...after Sorahiko explained things to me. And...when we kissed...and all those other times I was with him...being with him...just..._feels right_...'

He could tell that she was truly thinking her answer over carefully as she closed her eyes, and her breathing quickened.

'I don't know what I should say. What if he doesn't feel the same way?'

But her heart and her mind were both telling her to confess to the taiyoukai how she truly felt. And so, she gathered her courage, and, looking the stoic demon in the eye...

"Hai. I did."

Her eyes never moved, focusing only on his, to wait for his answer. But it never came, because before she could ask him how he felt, Sesshomaru had claimed her lips once more.

--------------------------AT THE EASTERN LANDS----------------------------------

'Soon, I will have that miko. I will be upon the Western Lands soon, after I kill off the rest of those in the Eastern Lands. She will come to me...and I will take what is rightfully mine from her. The remaining jewels of the Shikon No Tama...I know she possesses them. And then I will kill the bitch. Slowly and painfully.' Naraku smirked evilly to himself as he slaughtered yet another soldier from Lord Ryuuhei's army. He was getting closer to killing Ryuuhei himself.

'Victory will be mine.'

-----------------------BACK AT THE CASTLE-----------------------------------------

Kagome was the one to break the kiss, taking a deep breath.

Sesshomaru stared at her, smiling faintly.

"Wh...what...was your...answer..." She panted.

"You should know this by now. Do you need another demonstration?" He leaned closer to her, until his nose was touching hers.

"You like me, then."

"Hai, miko. I like you."

"But...but...why...?"

"You dare to question me?" He threatened playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai." Kagome smirked.

"I see. Well. It is because of your nature, I suppose. No one...has ever challenged this Sesshomaru in the way that you have. You have dared to go against me in nearly every rule I have set for you. And though you have been punished, you have not shown complete fear towards me. You are strong."

"But...I'm...not a demon. I'm not even hanyou."

"This Sesshomaru realizes that you are not of demon breeding."

"But..."

"You ask too many questions, girl." He smirked. "You should accept that I care for you and leave it at that, before I change my mind."

"You would?"

"Do you really wish to find out?"

"No."

"Good then."

They sat in silence, staring at one another for a moment, before Kagome smiled and began to laugh quietly.

"What is so funny?"

"You!"

"Me."

"Hai!" She giggled.

"And why is this?"

She sobered a little before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Because...I always thought you were so mean, and you hated anything that walked. But now...now I see...that you're just..." She stopped in mid-sentence, laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

"Just _what_, Kagome?" He was beginning to get slightly irritated.

"You're...just..." She laughed again. 'I just can't say it without cracking myself up!'

Before Kagome could try again to say what was on her mind, she felt herself being scooped into the warm arms of Sesshomaru, who was racing out of the dining room and down the hall at an alarming speed. And before she could scarcely blink twice, she found herself being deposited on a futon of warm furs in a room she had not seen since she had been at Sesshomaru's castle. She glanced up at the taiyoukai, confused.

"Where are we?"

"My bedchambers, Kagome." The stoic taiyoukai grinned, his eyes dancing with amusement. He could tell that the girl was somewhat shaken.

"I'm sorry..._what_?"

"Privacy, miko. There are prying eyes and ears in my castle."

"Oh...okay...heh..."

"Now...what was it that you were trying to tell me? Ah. You thought I was mean, and I hated anything that walked. But now I'm just...what?" He stood above her on the futon, waiting for her answer.

"Um...big, cute...and...fluffy?"

"Hn. I see. So I do not intimidate you any longer because I have confessed that I have feelings for you." His smile faded into his usually cold mask.

"No...that...heh...that's not my point..." She stuttered as he kneeled on the futon, and crawled to her, slowly making his way to her body.

"Then your point would be?" He inched ever closer to her, causing her to panic.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that! Oh...kami...this is not good...' She knew she could not run, however, for he would catch her.

"I...don't have one...?"

In less than a few seconds of her answer, he had straddled her body, his hips against hers, hands on her waist, and his hair surrounding him in an endless silver stream.

She shivered slightly as he ran his claws down the sides of her waist, her kimono fabric tickling her body.

"And what am I now, Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru...you're..." Kagome was interrupted when she heard a tiny voice at the end of the bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Kagome-chan?"

And then...

"You stupid, insolent little..._Lord Sesshomaru_! Please forgive this lowly Jaken, Master! The little wench escaped when I was not looking..." Jaken ran into the room, staff in hand. Sesshomaru growled.

"Leave us."

"But, Master..."

"I said, _leave us_, Jaken."

"Hai, Master!"

The toad scuttled out of the room.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin spoke again.

"Hai, Rin?"

"What is Kagome-chan doing in Sesshomaru-sama's room?"

"We were...talking, Rin."

"But Sesshomaru-sama is on top of Kagome-chan!"

Immediately, realizing the compromising position they were both in, Sesshomaru and Kagome shifted so they sat by one another on the futon.

Kagome blushed profusely.

"Uh...heh...that's all we were doing, Rin. Honest. We were just talking. Right...Sess...Lord Sesshomaru?"

She waited for him to answer. Instead, he beckoned for Rin to walk over to him. She obeyed, and he whispered something into her ear that Kagome could not make out. Rin smiled and climbed up on the futon, crawling in between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-chan?" She turned to Kagome, eyes bright and excited.

"Yes, Rin?"

The girl's grin widened.

"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin a secret."

"Really?"

"Hai."

Kagome smiled back at Rin, but looked up at Sesshomaru, questioningly. He simply shrugged.

"Kagome-chan."

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that Rin could tell Kagome-chan what the secret was."

"Um...okay...what is it?"

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru who nodded, smiling. Kagome glimpsed at Sesshomaru for a moment, noticing the smile that graced his more than handsome features.

'He really ought to smile more often. He looks...so...real. So...much more appealing.'

"Kagome-chan!"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. The secret. Tell me."

"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that Kagome-chan likes Rin a lot."

"Hai, Rin. I like you." Kagome laughed.

"Sesshomaru-sama says that...that Kagome-chan can stay here if Kagome-chan wants to...and then maybe Kagome-chan will love Rin."

"Wh...what?"

Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, and he nodded. Rin hurriedly left the room.

"I am asking you if you will remain at the castle, Kagome."

"You know I will. I..."

"Not as Rin's teacher...Kagome."

"Then..."

"You have only been here for a number of days. And in that time, you have defied me more than any youkai or ningen woman has dared. You have also shown compassion towards my...daughter...and through it...you have not feared me as others. You are different, Kagome. For this, I have found myself becoming more and more intrigued by your presence...everything you are."

"Thank you...Sesshomaru...sama..." Kagome whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have done something to this Sesshomaru, miko."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Hai. You didn't. And neither did this Sesshomaru."

"Then..."

"You do not love my brother any longer."

"No...I don't...I stopped loving Inuyasha the moment I saw him kissing Kikyo..."

A tear slid down her cheek. A clawed finger came to her face and delicately wiped the tear away. As he drew his hand from her face, Kagome reached out and took it in hers, bringing it to her chest, where he could feel the steady beating of her heart.

"Inuyasha broke my heart, Sesshomaru-sama. He had always loved Kikyo. Even when he was with me...he thought of her. I could see it in his eyes. It was just a matter of time before...well...before it happened. I thought I would never get over it...and I...when you brought me here; I was going to go home and forget about everything...about the Sengoku Jidai. I hated you for taking me away from my only chance to escape heartbreak...to escape pain. But if I hadn't stayed, I would have gone home and I wouldn't have come back. I would have never gotten over Inuyasha, because I wouldn't have been given the chance. But...every time I was with you...every time I've _been _with you since you brought me here...it feels like...I was supposed to be all along. And...even after...you...hurt me. I was angry for a while, but...I couldn't stay that way. I couldn't fear you. And...I don't know why. And then I had the dream, which made things somewhat clearer for me. I knew I couldn't return to Inuyasha, but you would not let me leave. But...I realized that...even if you had let me...I wouldn't want to. Because the truth is, you've made me feel more like I belong here than I ever have anywhere else in my entire life. It's like...like you're...my..." More tears began to flow as Kagome tried to finish her sentence. She tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's hand, and he could feel her heartbeat quicken considerably. Kagome drew in a long breath, and spoke with the utmost conviction in her voice.

"Like you're...my..._soulmate_..." She whispered.

It had been what Sesshomaru had, oddly enough, felt all along. The reason he could not kill her. The reason he felt as he did at that very moment. An overwhelming feeling of awe and amazement overcame him as he realized what Kagome had admitted to him.

"Then you feel it too."

"You mean..."

"Hai. I cannot explain it...and there is very little this Sesshomaru can explain. And...I have realized that you are indeed a ningen...a miko...nonetheless. But I am drawn to you. As you are undoubtedly drawn to me. You were never meant to be with...Inuyasha."

Kagome cried out in happiness and in pain. She had finally found the one she was supposed to spend her life with...but at the expense of losing a friend, and having her heart broken. Before Kagome could move, she found herself in Sesshomaru's lap, her head cradled against her chest.

Sesshomaru was baffled at his reaction to what had happened. It was as if he knew how to care for the miko. Like she had belonged to him the entire time...whether she was ningen or not...he _knew her_. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair as she sobbed into his robes, letting her emotions flow through her like runoff from a waterfall. He gripped her tightly, giving her the physical contact she so desired from him. Her small fists grabbed a hold of his haori and held on for dear life. He managed to hear through her sobbing, three words, before she calmed herself and fell asleep in his arms.

"I...love...you..."

(A/N: Sorry I took a little while to update, and I'm not really sure how good this chapter actually is. I don't really have a whole lot of...ahem...experience writing love scenes, never having been in one myself. So forgive me if it sounds a little cheesy or stupid...I'm sorry, and I'll do better! I'll try to update soon, as my school schedule allows it. Um...I'd like a lot of reviews this time...flames or otherwise--although I hope I don't get any flames. I'm really trying here, folks! Thanks!)

CitrusSeverus


	7. Memories and New Beginnings

Ok...I reposted this chapter and put Inuyasha's mother's name time. I hate being wrong! Grr. So thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and I should tell you that I might put Chapter Eight up either today (9/21) or tomorrow (9/22)! Enjoy!

"Lord Ryuuhei! Lord Ryuuhei!" A small demon boy ran up to the injured tiger youkai, who was propped up on the ground that was saturated in his blood.

"What is it...boy..."

"There have been three hundred more men killed!"

"And...why are _you_ here, telling me this..." He managed to spit out.

'If I had not been attacked by those damned insects, I might be able to fight...but...I am finding it difficult to fight the poisons. Kami...we could really use Sesshomaru out here right now...'

"Because...my father...he...I was fighting right beside him...and...and...he was gone...I'm so scared!" The boy burst into tears, but Ryuuhei could sense that he was not only hurt and frightened, but also embarrassed at showing his weakness in front of his lord.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed, boy. You lost your father. And you don't look older than twelve years. But this is not the time to feel pain and loss. This is the time for courage. Your people...my people...are under attack by a most murderous and evil villain, who cares not for your feelings, nor my injuries. So you see, I am frightened as well. But I will not let that compromise protecting my people."

The boy, also a tiger youkai, nodded in understanding.

"You will have due time to grieve when we defeat this demon, boy. But for now, you must be brave. What is your name, young one?"

"You...want to know my name, Lord Ryuuhei...?"

"Hai, son. I would like to know your name."

"I...its...Akio...sir..."

"Akio. That is a strong name. Your father chose well."

The boy smiled underneath his tears, which were slowly diminishing.

"My father always said that he picked my name because he knew I'd do something big and great some day."

"And I am sure he was not wrong in his assertion."

Ryuuhei smiled slightly at the boy. He knew he had surprised the young one by asking for his name, as it was rare among royalty, especially youkai, to ask for the names of commoners. But he had felt some sympathy for the child. Losing a father at such a young, impressionable age. And on the battlefield, in such bloodshed, no less. Ryuuhei had known what it was to lose a father. He had died many years earlier, in a battle with a scorpion youkai. Ryuuhei had been a very young man at the time, only ten years old. His mother, Reimi, had told him to be strong...for he was the new ruler of the Eastern Lands...but only after he had been allowed to grieve for a number of days. He still remembered it...the memory was fresh in his mind...as if it had happened the day before.

_"My boy..." Reimi walked in on her young son, who was sitting at the edge of his father's futon, crying._

_"Mother...Father is gone! And he's never coming back!" The young child bawled._

_Reimi smiled sadly, and sat down to embrace the young boy in her arms. Rocking him back and forth, she decided that she would have to tell him of his fate. Being a female youkai, she could not lawfully rule over the Eastern Lands without a mate. And because hers had been killed, she no longer had power of the throne. Her title as Lady of the Eastern Lands had been stripped from her. The only hope of her line's succession was Ryuuhei. And he would have to learn quickly, for if there was no Lord of the lands after a certain amount of days, the next heir to the throne had right to seize it._

_"My son...my little tiger...there is something you must do for me now. It has been a number of days...since your father has perished. I realize that you are hurting inside at the moment...I miss your father dearly as well. However, there is something that you must now do."_

_"Wh...what's that, Mother..." The small boy stared at his mother, eyes glazed with tears._

_"When your father was killed, he left you in charge of the territory."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_Reimi laughed slightly._

_"It means, my son, that you are his successor to the throne. You are the Lord of the Eastern Lands."_

_"But, Mother...I'm not old enough!"_

_"You are...but you have not been trained enough as of yet. So...next week, you shall begin your journey to the throne. I am certain that it will not take you long to achieve what your father had set out to do...you are more than capable. Why, in no time, you'll be making laws."_

_Ryuuhei, as young as he was, knew that something was amiss. His mother was glad for him...but saddened for some reason. He could smell the salt of her tears._

_"Mother...what's wrong?"_

_"Ryuuhei...in order...for you to take the throne...you do realize...I am not permitted to be with you any longer."_

_She choked out through her now wracking sobs._

_"Why not, Mother? I don't understand!"_

_"I am no longer Lady of the Eastern Lands, my boy. My title has been stripped from me. It is the law."_

_"But..."_

_"You will succeed with or without me, Ryuuhei. There is no need to worry."_

_"I'm scared! What will I do without you or Father here?"_

_"You will have a council that will guide you through the process...but I am no longer needed. Oh, Ryuuhei. There is no need for you to be frightened...you are a strong young man...and you will get through this. Perhaps someday, I will be allowed to return to see you. And then...we will look back on all of this and realize how petty your worries were. Be brave, my little one."_

_She held him until the night, when it was time for her to leave, at which time Ryuuhei, remembering her words, did not cry or flinch when she was forced out of the doors of the castle. He never once saw her face again. In the forty years he had been ruler of the Eastern Lands, her name had not been mentioned, and he had searched far and wide for her. He assumed she'd been killed off some time ago...perhaps even when she was forced to leave the castle._

Ryuuhei forced himself out of his reverie when he heard the faint buzzing of insects in the distance.

'Damn it all to hell! Those insects are back!' He thought to himself.

"Lord Ryuuhei! What are those things? They fly..."

"They are Naraku's insects, boy. Run!"

"But...Lord Ryuuhei! Why are you staying? You should be running, too!"

"I can't run anymore, boy. I have been injured. You have smelled this, have you not?"

Akio nodded.

"Then you should know that my time is near. I can no longer defend myself."

"Then I will defend you."

"You speak insanity, boy. You cannot defeat these insects."

"I can if I think I can."

"Stop this foolishness. You will leave. Now."

"No! Because if you die, then who will take over our lands? And who will make the laws that keep us safe?"

"The council will find someone else."

"We don't want anyone else, Lord Ryuuhei! So I'm not leaving until those insects are dead, and you're not hurting anymore!"

Ryuuhei was astounded. No one had refused him before...and lived. He wasn't as cruel as many thought, but he was royalty. When royalty such as he were refused of an order...many suffered on pain of death.

"Very well...then. You have made your choice."

'I suppose my speech of courage did more than I thought.'

Akio prepared himself for battle as he drew his sword from its sheath. His father had taught him to sword fight before he was killed.

"I won't let you down, Lord Ryuuhei!"

Akio charged at the thousands of oncoming wasps with a spirit for victory that Ryuuhei had never seen in one so young. He slaughtered at least fifteen in his first blow, never flinching.

And as the insects kept charging, Akio swung his blade mercilessly.

'I...love...you...' Sesshomaru thought as he held a sleeping Kagome gently in his arms.

'I have not heard those words spoken since my mother was alive.' He looked down at Kagome, a sudden light shining in his golden orbs.

'So why is it that when a miko...a ningen miko...utters them, it touches me like never before? Why is it that my heart races when I see her face? See her smile? It has not been a full week that she has occupied the halls of my castle. But I feel as if I am bound to her.'

She had spoken of him being like her soulmate. A ningen...onna...being his soulmate. Something about that sounded wrong. But when he looked upon Kagome's face, he knew it to be true. How could it not be when it felt so right? It broke all of the traditions he had promised to uphold...and then he thought of Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi. She had fallen in love with their father, and he had accepted her as his mate, breaking Sesshomaru's mother's heart.

_"Inutaisho! How could you do this to me? I am your mate! I loved you!"_

_Sesshomaru watched from the garden as his mother slapped his father across the cheek, screaming obscenities at him until he fought back, at which time he knocked her to the ground._

_"I have had _enough _of your foolishness, onna! You have produced me an heir. That is all that I asked. I never wanted your love."_

_Theirs had been an arranged marriage. Sesshomaru's mother was a full-blooded inu-youkai, born in the Southern Lands to the lord of that territory at the time. When she had grown older, her father grew ill. Inutaisho was a young man at the time, and was heir to the throne. Sesshomaru's mother was promised to Inutaisho because of convenience...he did not have to search for a mate. One was provided readily. Her father was rid of her and could appoint a new heir to the throne. Inutaisho could produce an heir. _

_"That's all Sesshomaru is to you, Inutaisho? An heir? Not your son, whom you are supposed to love?"_

_"He is none of your concern any longer, bitch. You will pack your things and leave my castle at this time, or I will see to it that you are dragged out by your heels."_

_Sesshomaru ran from the horrible scene, crying. He was only a few years old at the time, but remembered the fight well. His mother had left the castle at that moment, not even taking time to tell her only son farewell. Since then, Sesshomaru had hated ningens. All of them. Izayoi had ruined his life, and had taken his mother from him. She had made his father distant from him, and when Inuyasha was born, Sesshomaru no longer existed in his father's eyes. He was left to his tutors and those who were assigned to care for him. The only time he ever saw his father was when Sesshomaru had done something wrong, such as teasing Inuyasha for being hanyou, or when he had progressed in his training. Then, flashing forward in years, Sesshomaru was a teenager, and his father had gone to fight Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru was left in charge of Izayoi and Inuyasha, who was only a child, while his father was in battle._

_"Niisan! Niisan!" The hanyou ran to the taiyoukai, who was situated in his father's study, signing a few papers._

_"What is it that you want, Inuyasha? I am busy." Sesshomaru snapped._

_"I want to play with you! You never play with me anymore!" Inuyasha whined.  
"I do not have the luxury of playing any longer, Inuyasha. I am no longer a child."_

_"But..."_

_"I do not want to play with you, hanyou! Now be gone from my sight, and do not disturb me again!"_

_Later that evening, Izayoi herself had dared to come visit him in his study._

_"Sesshomaru. May I enter?" She knocked on the shoji screen, which had been left open._

_"I suppose I will not be able to stop you, onna."_

_She sat down on the tatami mat beside her stepson._

_"I have spoken with Inuyasha today, Sesshomaru."_

_"What of it." He did not look at Izayoi, for he knew what was to come out of her mouth next._

_"He told me that you called him...hanyou." She choked on her own words._

_"Hai. I did." Sesshomaru sneered._

_"Why...how could...you do that to your own flesh and blood, Sesshomaru—"_

_"Do not presume to tell me that the little brat is of my flesh and blood, wench! He is nothing to me! Merely a product of Father's and your affair! He has nothing to do with me! Do you understand, bitch?"_

_Izayoi shrunk in fear as the taiyoukai stood suddenly from the ground and began to shout at her._

_"Sesshomaru! Whether you decide to accept Inuyasha or not, he _is _of your brethren! How dare you deny him the love and respect he so deserves! If your father were here, he would..."_

_"My father is not here, and I am in charge! I tire of your presence here, Izayoi! You and your son have caused nothing but trouble since you arrived in this castle. You took my mother from me, and brought Inuyasha..." He spat the name. "That brat...into my home. He took over my life, and ripped what little love I had from my father away from me. And you stood by and watched. I have hated you since you arrived. And the hanyou from when he took his first breath. You will not live here long, I promise. I will convince Father to rid himself of you, or I will do it myself. You do not belong here, ningen."_

_Not long after that conversation, Sesshomaru had received word that the overpowering Ryukotsusei had killed his father. He had immediately called for Izayoi and the pup to come see him in his study. _

_She was mourning. He could clearly see this, because she'd donned a pure black silk kimono. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual attire, fire rat haori and all. He had no idea of what had happened._

_"Izayoi. You have heard the news."_

_"Hai." She sobbed._

_"Then you know that I am now Lord of the Western Lands. You have lost your title as Lady."_

_She gasped in horror, realizing what Sesshomaru was about to do._

_"You will not force us to leave our home!"_

_"You are partially correct. Only you, Izayoi."_

_"Wh..."_

_"You will now feel what it is to lose your only son, as my mother did. Leave, and do not return."_

_"NO! I will not..."_

_Two guards had come in, dragging Izayoi away from Inuyasha, who screamed out for his mother._

_"Hanyou. You will cease your foolish screeching now." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha cowered in front of his older brother, and on impulse, ran from him, in the direction his mother had taken. Sesshomaru chased after the hanyou, but lost his scent when he followed it outside of the castle and to the cliff. He gazed down below, but the darkness had concealed what might've been Inuyasha's remains from even Sesshomaru's advanced sight. _

_'Fool.'_

_Sesshomaru had thought Inuyasha perished until many years later when he confronted him in battle. Inuyasha's mother had died without him ever finding a trace of her, but Inuyasha did not find this out until he was a teenager._

'So many things have changed since that day. And I never thought I could love someone like Kagome.' But she had changed his heart in a mere matter of days. He knew then. He knew that Kagome's words had been the truth. There was no denying it. They were soulmates.

"Kagome..." He whispered. The miko had fallen asleep in the warmth and comfort of his arms more than an hour before, but the day was not yet over, and he still had to go and assist Ryuuhei in the battle against Naraku.

She groaned.

"Kagome." He said again, this time, a little more forcefully. Her eyes fluttered open, and focused on his.

"You are awake. Good."

"Why..."

"Because I must leave soon for the Eastern Lands."

"To fight Naraku."

He nodded.

"But..."

"I know. You do not wish me to leave. You have already expressed this. But I made a promise to Ryuuhei, Kagome. I will not break it. You should know this by now. I am not one to go back on my word."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru..." His name rolled off of her tongue with such ease.

"Those words you spoke earlier. You said you loved me."

Her eyes widened as she thought back an hour earlier.

"Hai."

"You meant it, did you not?"

"Hai." She smiled warmly.

"You do realize that you have not been here a week."

She nodded.

"I don't care. This just feels right."

Sesshomaru then shifted her out of his arms, laying her flat on the futon, placing himself beside her, propped up on his elbow—his other hand placed across her stomach, drawing circles in her kimono with his claws.

"I must leave tonight."

"I know."

"You also know that when a youkai cares for someone, as I care for you...they mate."

She blushed slightly.

"I knew that, hai."

"You are willing to complete this ceremony."

She nodded again.

"Then will you wait for me to return from the Eastern Lands?"

"I would wait for you until the world ended, Sesshomaru." She whispered, aroused suddenly by the caressing Sesshomaru had begun with the palm of his hand, which traveled from her stomach down to her thighs, which were exposed when he pulled back the cloth of her kimono.

"You will never have to wait that long for me." He whispered huskily as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her pink lips. She moaned into the kiss, arousing him further. But he knew that it was not the right time to take her. He forced himself to calm down, and broke the kiss slowly. Kagome sighed, running her fingers through his silvery hair.

"Sesshomaru...what will I do here without you around?"

"You will be a mother to Rin."

'Mother...' Kagome thought, suddenly remembering the one thing she had missed the most since leaving Inuyasha. Shippo.

"A mother..." She mumbled. "Sesshomaru...I know...you told me that I could never leave the castle."

"Hai. I did."

"But there is...there is something...I...need."

"And what would that be?"

"Shippo."

"What is this Shippo you speak of?"

"My son."

"Ah. I remember. The small kitsune that travels with my hanyou brother and your friends."

"Hai."

"What of him?"

"I...was wondering...Sesshomaru. Is...is there any way that I could bring him here? I miss him a lot...and he would be a great playmate for Rin..."

"You would have to find Inuyasha..." He growled the name. "...In order to find the kit."

"Hai."

"What suddenly drove you to ask me this?"

"I love Shippo, and he doesn't have a mother or father anymore. I am all he has now...and without me...I'm afraid Inuyasha will teach him to grow up to be just like him. I do not want that."

"I see."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He could sense that Kagome was sincere in her pleading with him for her kit.

"You will be allowed to retrieve this Shippo, and you will return with me to the castle. Then...I must leave."

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Thank you!"

Kagome embraced him and placed a kiss on his markings on his cheek.

"We will have to leave immediately."

He helped her off of the futon and then, he rushed her out of the castle. Soon, they were in the skies, on their way to Inuyasha.

"I give up," Inuyasha spat, miserable.

"Inuyasha. You mustn't. She will be found." Miroku attempted to comfort him.

"We've searched for four days, baka. If I were going to find her, I would have scented her earlier."

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha. She might still be around here...we just...haven't come upon where she is yet."

"Don't kid yourself. Someone took her, and she's probably dead now."

"Shut up!" Shippo piped up. "Don't say that about Kagome! She would never leave me alone!" Tears slid down his tiny face, and Sango bent down to lift the poor child into her arms.

"You're right, Shippo. Kagome would _never_ leave you. So don't worry about a thing."

"Feh. You're all so naïve. She ain't comin' back, and that's that."

"Stop being so negative, Inuyasha. She will come back to us. I know that much. She would never leave..." Sango tried to comfort Shippo as she spoke to Inuyasha. Miroku nodded, agreeing with her.

"And Naraku...knows that we have no clue where she is. But if we haven't found her yet...neither has he."

"Yeah right. Whatever."

Inuyasha huffed, as he pouted, sitting on the grass.

'I shouldn't have kissed Kikyo...this would have never happened. But...I love her...I couldn't...not kiss her.'

All of a sudden, he began to see soul-stealers streak across the sky to the forest behind him. And he heard a voice coming from the trees...from the darkness. It shook the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha. You have not found my reincarnation as of yet."

Kikyo emerged from the shadows.

"Speak of the devil..." Sango whispered, loud enough for the undead priestess to hear. She frowned at the taijiya, who raised an eyebrow.

'Kami! That bitch always has to show up at the wrong time!' Sango's mind hissed.

"No...we haven't found Kagome, Kikyo."

"Then I shall help you search for her."

"What?"

"You heard me, Inuyasha. I will help you."

"Why? You hate her." Miroku stepped in.

"That is none of your concern, monk. If it means I can see Inuyasha smile once more, I will help find Kagome."

"Yeah. And then kill her to get the rest of your soul back." Shippo spat.

"You are not involved in this, cub. So stay out." Kikyo hissed a warning.

"I don't h—" Sango placed a hand over Shippo's mouth, causing him to roll his eyes and quiet himself.

"You guys...Kikyo wants to help. And I'm going to let her."

"Why? You know what she really wants, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. Miroku put a hand on the taijiya's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Sango is right, Inuyasha. Kikyo cannot be trusted."

"That's too bad. Because she's going to—"

"Ignore them, Inuyasha. They cannot see that you love me, and that I truly wish to assist you in your time of need. The last of my concerns is my soul."

"Liar!" Sango hollered.

Kikyo did not reply, but merely glared at Sango. Sango returned the glare with full force.

"Well, Inuyasha. I guess Kikyo is coming with us then. But Kami help her...if she comes near Kagome when we find her. I promise you. I will turn her back into clay."

With that, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo walked out of the forest and onto the main road, to resume the search for their friend.

Inuyasha and Kikyo soon followed, but after they had a discussion.

"Kikyo. It's been a few days."

"Hai, Inuyasha. It has. I have missed you."

"I...missed you too...Kikyo."

They embraced, Kikyo placing her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me again. I love you."

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

'I will have him.' Kikyo thought to herself as he tightened his hold on her. 'I will have him...and my soul. He trusts me too much...the fool. Inuyasha doesn't suspect a thing. And he did not listen to his friends...the taijiya and the monk. They can see me for what I am. But as long as Inuyasha cannot, I will succeed in my plot. And once I retrieve my soul, he _will _love me...and only me. Kagome...the bitch...will be out of the picture.'


	8. Shippo gets a Father

I felt inspired, so I typed up the 8th chapter just for all of you who reviewed! This is my big thank you...I checked...and it's 8 pages. I hope you like it, and next chapter...Naraku will have a much bigger cameo, as will Ryuuhei. And we will see the return of Sorahiko! (Because I _know _you all love him...right? That's why you're reading this story. Right? Oh...I forgot...this story is about Sesshomaru. Duh! Nevermind!) Okay...On with the story! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does...sigh...but I do own Sorahiko and Ryuuhei. (At least...RIGHT???) Psh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanna." Naraku called out to his creation. The white-haired girl slowly came to him from within the darkness of the forest in the Eastern Lands.

"Yes, Master?"

"Have you sent Ryuuhei my present?" He smirked evilly. The insects would destroy the tiger youkai completely with their poisons. He knew that Ryuuhei would not live long after the wasps had found him.

"Hai, Master. And Kagura is not far behind. She slaughtered more soldiers." Kanna spoke, her voice emotionless as usual.

"Good. We will win this soon enough. And then I will find that miko. I need her to complete the Shikon Jewel. I have already collected most of the shards. She, and a few other worthless demons have the remaining few. Once I am finished with her, I will kill her. And then her puny friends. They will regret ever crossing me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know where Inuyasha is yet?"

Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he held her close to him on his cloud, searching and smelling for any sign of the hanyou.

"He is close. Ten miles, perhaps. He did not realize how close he was to finding you."

Kagome sighed.

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Sesshomaru noticed her change in attitude. She sobered greatly.

"I have to see Inuyasha again. I thought I never would. I wish I didn't have to. Because then...then...I have to talk to him about...not being with the group anymore. Last time, when I was going to leave...I sat him...and knocked him out."

"You will not have to face him for long, Kagome. I will stay with you, and when you retrieve your kit, we will leave."

"You're not going to fight him?"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you think I would pick a petty fight with my worthless hanyou of a brother? I have no reason to fight him today."

"What about all those other times?"

'I hate my brother. That, however, was not the sole reason for me fighting with the baka. He has Tetsusaiga...which is something I no longer desire.'

"Those _other _times, Kagome were for reasons of which you do not understand, nor will you in the future. It is between Inuyasha and myself."

"Fine." She huffed.

They were silent for the rest of the trip. Just when Kagome was about to ask him another question, they landed on a road in the middle of a field. Just in the distance, she could see figures walking toward her. Then running. And a red blur, beating all of them.

"_KAGOME!_" Inuyasha shouted, as he skidded to a halt just in front of her. He growled angrily when he saw that Sesshomaru was standing behind her. Just then, he sniffed the air, and caught Sesshomaru's scent on Kagome.

"_You bastard! You're the one that took her!_"

"That is correct, hanyou. Though I fail to see why it took you this long to figure it out."

Inuyasha growled loudly, and withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He reached out to pull Kagome behind him, but she shrank back into Sesshomaru's form.

"Kagome! Get behind me so I can kick Sesshomaru's ass! I'm not gonna stop, this time. I'm gonna swing until he's dead!"

"Inu-_yasha_!" She shouted.

"Kagome! _Get behind me!_"

"No! Put Tetsusaiga away!"

"What the hell are you saying, Kagome? He _took _you from me!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. She turned her head to Sesshomaru and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"You selfish...arrogant..._jerk_! _I was never yours_! You had Kikyo! Why in the hell do you think I left in the first place? When Sesshomaru kidnapped me, I was on my way home, for the _last _time."

"What...what are you saying?"

Just as he spoke, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo arrived behind him, all eyes fixed on Kagome.

Kagome glared at Kikyo, who balled her fists in anger.

"What I'm saying is, Inuyasha...if you even lay a finger on Sesshomaru, I'll purify you straight to hell. Kikyo won't have a job anymore." Kagome hissed. "I'm happy where I am. You know...it's only been four days. But I've learned more about Sesshomaru in those days than I ever did about you in the years that we've traveled together. I felt a connection...one that I never felt with you. Because every time you saw my face, you saw Kikyo. But when Sesshomaru looks at me, he sees me for who I am. Kagome Higurashi. Not Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Kagome...that's not..."

"Don't try and tell me a lie, Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he saw his adoptive mother standing in front of him. She moved her gaze from Inuyasha's face to Shippo.

"Shippo!" She laughed, and motioned for him to come to her.

The kitsune jumped excitedly into Kagome's arms, and she embraced him as a mother would her own child.

"I've missed you, Shippo. How're things going?"

"Okay...okaasan!"

"Say, Shippo...how...how would you like to come home with me?"

"Home? But I can't pass through the well, okaasan!"

"No...not that home. I mean...Sesshomaru's palace."

"What?" He asked, confused.

Kagome looked up at the rest of the group.

"Sango...Miroku..."  
"Kagome-chan." Sango smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome." Miroku grinned.

"There's been a change of plans...I...I'm not going back with you...as you know...but I'm not going home for the time being, either."

"Where are you going, then?" Sango questioned.

"I...am in love...with Sesshomaru...and I want to stay with him..." She paused, waiting for their reactions.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise and horror, but she nodded after a moment in acceptance.

Miroku simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He and Sango had always accepted Kagome for who she was.

Inuyasha fumed.

Kikyo smirked evilly as she withdrew her bow and arrow from their place, unbeknownst to the rest of the group.

"_WHAT_?!" Inuyasha screeched. "_You're not going back with him!_"

"I am, Inuyasha. You can't stop me."

"The hell I can't!"

Sesshomaru then moved to stand beside Kagome, but slightly in front of her.

"You will refrain from touching her, hanyou. Or I will remove your head from your neck." Sesshomaru hissed threateningly.

"Let's just see you try!"  
As Sesshomaru moved to strike Inuyasha, he felt a hand on his wrist. He swung around to see Kagome, with tears in her eyes, begging him not to fight his brother.

"Please...Sesshomaru...not right now..." Her grip tightened slightly.

Much to his chagrin, Sesshomaru relented.

"Oh. So Kagome's trained you now, huh?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled crimson as he growled lowly.

"You are worthless, hanyou. I do not fight those who are not worthy to die by my hand. I will not fight you today."

"C'mon, Sesshomaru. You know..."

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Just _shut up_!"

"Kagome, just listen for a moment! I know you saw me with Kikyo the other day...and I love her...but..."

"That was the last thing you should have said to me, Inuyasha." Kagome hissed.

"Correction, bitch. It was the last thing he ever _will say to you_." Kagome heard a voice come from behind the group, and Kikyo had notched her arrow into her bow, aiming it at Kagome.

"So you're going to kill me now."

"Hai, bitch. You have it." Kikyo smirked.

"But you forget, Kikyo. I am part of you."

"Yes. And it is a part that will be returned to me once I have killed you."

"But...if I am a part of you...you forget, Kikyo. I have some of your powers."

"Hai, you have some of my powers. But I do not see a bow, nor an arrow near your person."

"I don't have to use a bow and arrow to kick _your_ ass, Kikyo!"

"You have not been trained in the ways of the miko, Kagome." She snapped.

"You're right...but Sesshomaru _did_ show me a few things."

Kagome began to remember their discussion from a few days earlier, when he had injured her in the dojo, and was trying to teach her to heal herself.

_"Close your eyes, miko. Do not ask questions."_

_She did as she was told._

_"Good. Now, imagine yourself enveloped in a golden light. Your entire body...engulfed. And when you do this, feel for the power within you. You must reach within yourself and know that the potential for great things is possible. And believe that your powers can heal you."_

Slowly, she closed her eyes and began to focus on her power. The moment her eyes left Kikyo's, the undead priestess prepared to fire her arrow straight at Kagome. Inuyasha tried to stop the crazed miko, but it was to no avail. Sesshomaru merely stood behind Kagome, waiting for her to defend herself. He knew she was capable. She had the power, and if she truly believed that she was able, she would defeat Kikyo. Sango and Miroku screamed out, and Kagome quickly threw Shippo from her body. He landed on the ground unceremoniously with a loud 'thud'. As soon as Kikyo's arrow came near Kagome, a bright pink light shot at the arrow from her body. The arrow disintegrated when the beam of light touched the tip. Kikyo screamed in anger.

"You bitch! Give me back my soul!"

"I won't. Not when it's rightfully mine, Kikyo. You should be dead."

Slowly, Kikyo backed away from the group, and a few seconds later, her soul stealers appeared out of the sky from seemingly nowhere, to take her away from the commotion. She shouted, as she ascended,

"This is not over, girl! When I return, you _will _die!"

Inuyasha watched as his only love left him once again, after betraying him.

"_Kikyo_!" He shouted, anguished. "_Come back! Don't leave me again!_"

Kagome shook her head in disappointment. He would always love her, no matter the circumstances.

Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome while Inuyasha stood, bewildered.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe you're...going with Sesshomaru..." She looked up from Kagome to the slightly irate taiyoukai standing beside her.

"I couldn't at first, either. But...there's something going on...and being with him feels like it's right. Like I should have been with it all along."

"But...it's only been four days, Kagome-chan!"

"I know, Sango...but...there's this bond...I don't have any idea how it came about...but it's there. And I can't leave him now."

"I understand, Kagome. You love him with your heart, and are able to without being rejected. As Inuyasha has done to you." Miroku jumped into the conversation.

Kagome nodded.

"And Sesshomaru never would reject me."

She felt a clawed hand place itself on her right shoulder, and an arm draw her to its body.

'Sesshomaru.' She thought warmly.

"The miko...Kagome is correct, monk. I would never treat her as horridly as my hanyou brother has dared. For Kagome is far too precious to mistreat."

Inuyasha, who had tried to ignore the conversation, turned to face his brother in anger, heartbreak, and surprise.

"You've never shown any kind of emotion about anything, Sesshomaru. Except when you wanted my mother to leave the castle. And when you were trying to take Tetsusaiga from me."

"It is very interesting that I was pondering that thought earlier today, hanyou. About Izayoi."

"You bastard! Don't even say her name!"

"You remember, then. How I drove your mother out."

"How could I forget, Sesshomaru? You told her that she had to leave me, and I went after her! I ended up falling off of the cliff, and..." Inuyasha paused for a moment, wondering whether or not he should finish his story.

"And you survived on your own for quite some time, I hear. Then you came to Kaede's village. Yes...I have heard the story. I am still amazed at how long you survived...you were little more than a pup when you disappeared."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! I'm tired of your stupid mouth flappin'!"

"Well, dear brother of mine, you will not have to listen to it much longer."

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru thought it was time to leave, and bent down to pick Shippo up.

"Shippo, do you want to come?"

"Of course, okaasan!"

"That's great!" She smiled. "Rin will really like having you as a playmate!"

"A...a _girl_ as a playmate?"

"Hai! She's really sweet, Shippo. Isn't she, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru, who was waiting for the two on his cloud, nodded in acquiescence. Kagome stepped on, and with Shippo in her arms, began to descend into the sky.

Before she was out of earshot, she shouted to her friends below.

"Hey! Hey, guys!"

Miroku and Sango turned their attention to her, while Inuyasha walked away, into the nearby forest.

'He doesn't care about me anymore...' Kagome thought. 'It's not like he really did in the first place. I mean, he did think I was Kikyo when this whole thing started, and he only wanted me to help him get the jewel shards. That's all I am. So why do I feel so...so hurt?'

"Hey, guys...I'll try and come to see you soon, okay? Don't forget me!"

"We won't, Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled, waving up at Kagome, who was like a sister to her.

'I still can't believe that she is going to stay with Sesshomaru...this doesn't make any sense. Why on earth would she choose him? He's tried to kill her so many times...' Sango thought to herself.

'I do hope that Kagome finds happiness with Sesshomaru. She certainly deserves it, after going what she went through with Inuyasha.' Miroku contemplated as he and Sango continued to walk.

Inuyasha had secluded himself in the forest behind the group, and he sat in a tree, growling.

'That bitch! She had no right to go with Sesshomaru! Who cares what happened with me and Kikyo? _Kagome's mine_!' A bright shade of red tinted Inuyasha's eyes. He had lost Kikyo, for he knew that she would have to be killed for trying to hurt Kagome. But he had lost Kagome to Sesshomaru. And he had no one now.

'_I will get Kagome back_.' He decided. She belonged to him, and Sesshomaru would not take her from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they floated through the sky back to Sesshomaru's castle, Kagome sat with Shippo beside him.

"I'm really glad you decided to come back with me, Shippo. I missed you so much. I know that this is going to be a big change for you, but I think you'll like it at Sesshomaru's...it's so beautiful. There is a big garden...and..."

As Sesshomaru listened to Kagome describing his home..._their _home to the kitsune, he smiled softly. She was beautiful, he realized. Both inside and out...she was absolutely stunning. Despite what had just occurred with his brother, she was still optimistic. Despite the _many _times Inuyasha had no doubt mistreated her...she remained this way. For this, he admired her. Most under her amount of pressure would have broken by that point in time.

As Kagome finished telling Shippo some of the little details of what Sesshomaru's castle was like, she realized that Sesshomaru himself had his gaze fixed on her, and had for quite some time.

"Sesshomaru?" She spoke quietly.

"Kagome."

"Is everything okay? You looked a little spaced out there for a minute."

"I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"Is the kit asleep?"

Kagome, looking down, noticed that Shippo had indeed crawled into her lap and fallen asleep.

"I guess so. Poor Shippo. He must be really tired...especially after all that happened...and looking for me."

"You truly care for him, do you not?"

"I do. I love him like he was my own son...and..." She hesitated for a moment.

"And?"

"I...since we...I was wondering...if you were willing..." She blushed a crimson red.

"Willing to..."

"Since...I am his mother, and you...and I...are...well...erm...together..."

"Yes? You needn't hesitate to ask me what you wish, Kagome. You are mine now, and I will do anything for you. Always know this."

Her heart melted into a puddle. Sesshomaru had said it. She was his. She sighed involuntarily, as she was content. He waited patiently for her answer, scenting the hint of happiness that radiated off of her.

"Oh...right...will...will you be his father, Sesshomaru?"

True surprise etched itself across Sesshomaru's face.

"You wish this Sesshomaru to accept this kitsune as my own?"

"Hai...I do...that is...if you don't think...it's not a good idea...but...Shippo would really love to have a father in his life. That's why I never asked Inuyasha...he's not right for it. But the way you are with Rin..."

Sesshomaru knelt down on the fluffy cloud, to Kagome's level. Looking her straight in her eyes, he replied.

"Is this what you truly wish of me?"

"Hai!" Tears filled her eyes.

'Oh, Kami...I hope he says he will...'

"Then..." He hesitated for a moment. How would the whole of the Western Lands take to their lord taking a kitsune cub into his home? He knew that the kitsune could never be the heir to the throne. But perhaps, if he tried, he could give the little one a good home...and a life better than he would have had...had he stayed with the hanyou.

"Then yes, Kagome. I will."

It took her a moment to register his answer in her mind.

"R...really..."

Then she squealed with delight, a gigantic grin spreading its way across her face.

Shippo awoke from the commotion.

"Okaasan? What's going on?"

He yawned sleepily, glancing at Kagome first, and then at the taiyoukai kneeling before them.

"Well, Shippo...you see..." Kagome wasn't at all sure how to explain to Shippo what had just happened.

So Sesshomaru did.

"Kagome, being the person she is, realized that you do not have a father. And because she is going to be my mate, she has asked that I try and fill that void."

"You mean...I'm going to have an okaasan...and...an otou-san?" Shippo asked.

"Hai, Shippo."

"Oh, thank you, okaasan!" Shippo hugged Kagome tightly. "This is the best present you've ever given me!"

"I'm happy to hear that, Shippo."

At last, they descended from the clouds to Sesshomaru's impressive castle. Below them, Rin waited for their return. Upon seeing the trio, she giggled in delight.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" She shouted, running to the taiyoukai as they landed softly on the grass beneath them.

"Kagome-chan! You have brought Rin a playmate!"

"Hai, Rin. This is Shippo. Shippo, meet Rin. She's...well...I guess you could call her your sister now..."

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto the ground in front of Rin.

"Rin is Rin. Rin is glad to meet Shippo! Does Shippo want to play with Rin?"

Shippo looked back at Kagome and Sesshomaru for permission. Kagome nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Hai!" Shippo laughed, and he and Rin went to go play in the gardens, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"Sesshomaru. Thank you so much...for what you just did."

He turned to face her, and noticed that tears were silently sliding down her cheeks.

"Kagome." He spoke her name tenderly, as he reached out to her face, and with his thumb, wiped away her tears.

She smiled sadly, and suddenly launched herself into his arms, sobbing. He knew why. She had finally let go of Inuyasha, and quite painfully. He closed his arms around her, and began stroking her hair.

"It...meant...means...so much to me..." She spoke, her voice muffled.

"I am glad to hear it, Kagome. You know now...I will do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

She looked up from his chest, into his eyes, which were now shining at her...filled with the emotion she never thought his heart possessed. Love.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead gently, and together, they walked back to the castle, and prepared for his departure.

(A/N: Well, folks, I hope this wasn't too fluffy for you. Remember...this is my first fanfic that I've written, and I don't have a beta...! I'm really trying though. I love writing fanfiction so much that sometimes, I get a little carried away...hope that's not the case. Anyways, I'll try and update sometime later this week or early next week!)


	9. Departure

Okay, folks...sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a senior in high school, and I've been taking a lot of courses and things...so I haven't had much time to do anything. Not to mention the fact that my best friend is about to have her baby, so I've been spending a lot of time with her and her family. And I'm just tired. I mean...dead tired...I get eight hours of sleep a night, and wake up...and I'm still tired. And then...(redundant...and, and, and...) a few days ago, an F0 tornado hit my town, and the power went out. Luckily, I wasn't hurt, but a lot of crap went down. So...I'm okay, and my house and computer are fine. But it was scary. I saw golf-ball sized hail...YIKES!!! (and there was lots and lots of wind!!!) So I haven't posted all of the people I'm thanking for reviewing yet...because of all of that. But thanks to those who have, because I really appreciate it more than words can say. So this is for all of ya'll. I know I said that Sorahiko and Ryuuhei would have bigger cameos this chapter, but since Sesshomaru was leaving, he and Kagome needed more time together. But next chapter, Inuyasha will make a comeback, along with the gang, and you'll hear more from Naraku, Sorahiko, and Ryuuhei. I _promise_. So bear with me, because I don't know how long it'll be until I post chapter ten. It could be at least two weeks. But I will get there. Enjoy what's here, folks!

CitrusSeverus.

'_This boy...he is brave. To defend me...as I lay dying. And I am sure he realizes that because he has stayed...he will not survive, either. Yet he does not run in fear...and I cannot sense it on him.'_

Ryuuhei lay on the ground, unable to move. The insects' poison had finally taken its full effect, destroying the tiger youkai slowly and painfully.

"I'm not going to let you get him, you ugly wasps!" Akio screamed as he slashed at and killed some of the oncoming winged beasts.

"Boy..." Ryuuhei managed to shout, weakly. "Akio...you should not be concerned with me any longer. Perhaps if you run...you can still escape...their poison..." The great Lord of the Eastern Lands sputtered and coughed.

"But, Lord Ryuuhei! I can't leave you! You're our leader! You are the one that gives us strength! My father once said that he wished I could be like you. I told him that I could never be as great as you."

"Boy...I am not great. Do not let my appearance deceive you. I am merely a youkai, dying at the hand of a hanyou at this moment. I am no different from you."

"Oh...but you are! You never once treated any of us like we were any less than you, even though you're higher than we are...better..."

"No matter what you may think...my life is...not worth fighting for..." Ryuuhei winced in pain as he felt his chest tighten slightly.

Akio continued to swing at the offending pests, ignoring Ryuuhei's comments.

Life was slowly fading from the Eastern Lord, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Akio's would be ended as well, if reinforcements from the West were not sent quickly.

Ryuuhei, despite being the fierce and proud warlike taiyoukai that he was, prayed to the Kami above that someone would help his people. In fear, he awaited his oncoming death.

"I do not know when I shall return, Kagome. You must understand...it could be days...or weeks. Possibly a month."

"Hai...I know..." Her eyes were downcast from his as they sat in his office.

"But I will return. You must believe this."

"It's not...that I'm worried that you won't, Sesshomaru."

"Then what _is_ your worry, koishii?"

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru. Nevermind...everything's fine!" She exclaimed, a fake smile plastered on her face, her eyes meeting his, sparkling with warmth.

'She is lying.' Sesshomaru thought, his eyes troubled.

"You are lying to me, Kagome."

The smile dropped from her mouth.

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru. Really. I promise."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really! It's nothing."

Sesshomaru sighed. It was as if he were fighting against an endless barrier. He would not be able to derive from her what her worry was.

"Then let us change the subject. We will discuss Rin."

"Okay..."

"Rin does not know that you are her new mother, and I wish you to explain this to her. She will be most excited, and I wish for you to share that moment alone together, to bring you closer."

"Oh..." She nodded. "I know she'll be excited! Oh, Sesshomaru...Rin's such a sweet girl..."

She thought for a moment.

'I'm sixteen...too young to be a mother...but...here I am. A mother to two. And I see nothing wrong...with that...at all...'

"She is indeed, Kagome." He smiled warmly.

"She's going to miss you while you're gone."

"I know."

"Shippo...well...he's going to want to get to know you as soon as you get back."

"He will. I promise you."

"And...we will have some catching up to do." She smirked, her eyes laughing at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hai. We will." He smirked to match her, his fangs glimmering in the light.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Kagome finally spoke once more.

"I wish you didn't have to go...or at least...I wish...I could go with you. I want to. You know that..."

Sesshomaru's smile faded, and his face turned quite serious.

"I am not willing to lose my future mate to a worthless dark hanyou baka such as Naraku, Kagome. You will not go. I should have mentioned this to you earlier. But if you so much as put a foot outside of the walls of this castle's grounds while I am gone, I will give my guards permission to lock the doors until I return. I do not want you to be locked inside this place for the remainder of my absence, but if it is what must be done to keep you safe, I will take no chances."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Do not argue with me, onna. You have no say in this."

"I do! Don't tell me that I can't..."

"I am not telling you, Kagome. I am ordering you. Not because I do not wish you to be with me...but for your safety!" He nearly shouted. She was angering him. Why could she not see that what he was doing was to help her?

"I _do _have a say in this! It's _my _life, Sesshomaru!"

"Do you wish to lose it that greatly?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"If you go and fight Naraku now, that is exactly what will happen. You know it."

"I...that's not true! I'm just as capable as you are of destroying him!"

In all reality, Sesshomaru did not want Kagome to go with him because he knew for certain that Naraku was searching for her. At least for the time being, she was safe at the castle. If she went with him...she could be captured...and the worst could happen. He did not want to see his only love squashed in battle.

"As true as you believe that may be, you will not be going with me, and that is final. You should learn, Kagome, that once you mate, decisions such as these will be left up to me, and it is ultimately my decision what you can and cannot do. These are the rules of my era."

"I don't care what happens, Sesshomaru...whether we mate or not..._you will not take my freedom from me_." She hissed, clenching her teeth.

"You think that is what this Sesshomaru is trying to accomplish? To relinquish you of your freedom?"

"I don't...I don't know, Sesshomaru. I don't understand why you won't let me come with you. I know Rin and Shippo would miss me...but they would have each other...and...unless there's another reason why I can't come with you...that's...all I can think of. I know you know...that I'm powerful enough to fight him."

He hesitated.

"There is something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me..."

"Hai. There is something else."

"What?"

He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. Because Naraku might just find out where she was, and she would need to be prepared to fight. But he did not want her to go and find trouble. 'Let it come to you,' he thought.

"Sesshomaru...what's going on?"

"Naraku. I told you earlier that he was in the Eastern Lands, attacking."

"Hai...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He is moving through the lands, searching..." He paused.

"Searching? For what? More jewels? I knew he would eventually begin attacking. It was just a matter of time before he..."

"No, Kagome. Not just for the jewels. For something else that is much more precious...something that I am assuming he covets...something that can help complete the jewel, as well as give him the last shards."

"What?" She whispered in fear, praying he would not say what she thought.

'Me.'

"You."

Her eyes widened in horror. What Naraku searched for, he would soon claim, one way or another. And if Sesshomaru did not kill him soon, Naraku would have _her_.

"Me..." A lump caught in her throat.

"Hai. Now do you understand, finally, why you must stay here? You have a chance of defending yourself against him and the demons he carries."

Kagome, for once in her life, was speechless. She knew, and Sesshomaru knew...that Naraku would find her while Sesshomaru was fighting his demons and insects...numerous pests. But he had no choice.

"I promised to assist Ryuuhei. If promises between lords are broken, more battles can and will ensue."

"Naraku...is going to come for me...isn't he?"

"Not if I find him first, Kagome."

He drew her close to him as she buried her head in his haori and took in a deep breath, smelling the essence that was Sesshomaru. Sandalwood, pine, and a little touch of _home_, Sesshomaru." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I will." They sat, silently together, waiting for the time when he would have to leave.

He wanted to remember every inch of her. He would remember what he was fighting for. Her freedom...her love...her happiness. And when he returned, the sight of her would be so much more rewarding.

Just as he was about to plant a kiss on her lips, a knock at the shoji screen door to his office sounded.

"Enter." He commanded quietly. The door slid open, revealing a very tired and weary Sorahiko behind it. Kagome lifted her eyes to see who the intruder was, and upon seeing him, gasped in shock. He looked very ill.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sorahiko. What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing that something was seriously wrong with the element youkai.

"I am not feeling well, milord. I do not know what has come over me."

"I can see that." Sesshomaru sniffed the air gently. "You are fevered, Sorahiko. Take yourself to bed."

"I cannot. The last preparations for the troops are being made, and..."

"Listen to Sesshomaru, Sorahiko..." Kagome interrupted. "You don't look good at all..."

"Lady...I..."

"Do as she says, Sorahiko. She is to be the new Lady of the Western Lands soon enough." Sesshomaru grinned slightly.

'I told you to keep her around...and you will need her during this time, Sesshomaru...more than you know.' Sorahiko thought as he nodded and tried to walk out of the office...without success. He fell to the ground, out of exhaustion and illness.

"Sorahiko!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, I want you to stay with him...I will go fetch a medicine woman."

"Hai, Sesshomaru." She ran to Sorahiko's side, and attempted to sit him up.

"Lady...Kagome..." He winced.

"Sorahiko...you should have told someone that you weren't feeling good!"

"I have not had the time...I could have recuperated...but..."

"Don't talk...just rest." She whispered.

"I am happy to hear that Sesshomaru had finally come to his senses. I knew...it would happen. I felt it..."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

Before Sorahiko had a chance to answer, a green-haired neko youkai dressed in a vibrant orange kimono with flames dancing across the obi hurried into the room, kneeling beside Sorahiko—pushing Kagome out of the way. She stood in the corner, scowling at the woman.

"Sorahiko!"

"Seika-chan..."

"Sorahiko! What is wrong?" She asked, a tinge of concern evident in her deep voice.

"Seika...I..."

"Sorahiko...you are burning up. Why have you waited this long to get treatment?"

"I am sorry..." He coughed slightly.

"Apologies will not heal you, Sorahiko. You need not speak now. Rest." She propelled herself from the floor and walked over to the taiyoukai that had been standing in the shadows.

"Sesshomaru-sama...I fear that something dreadful has overtaken Sorahiko's body."

"What is it?"

"I do not know. I assume it is a fever...he is sweating. And I can sense his deliriousness. Nevermind the fact that the scent of sickness is overwhelming on his person."

"Why was this not brought to my attention earlier, Sorahiko?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly.

"I do...not know...milord...I have been busy..."

"That is no excuse. You could have seriously endangered yourself and others in this castle. I am ordering you to rest until your fever has lessened. Unfortunately, I must leave soon, and I will not be here to watch over the lands. And you are ill. So, Kagome, it is your job to see to Sorahiko, and he will assist you as much as he can with treaties that need to be signed, et cetera. You cannot do it without him, so I suggest you concentrate on getting him better. Seika will help you."

"What? What in the...I can't do...that's not..." Kagome stammered. She was going to be in charge of a whole _territory_?

"I do not have time to argue with you, Kagome."

"You...can do it...Lady..." Sorahiko tried in vain to finish his sentence before falling into another fit of coughing.

'I wonder how he got sick...' Kagome wondered. 'But whatever it is...he's not looking good at all.'

Sesshomaru motioned for Seika to help Sorahiko to another room, leaving he and Kagome by themselves.

"Kagome. I understand you are frightened of controlling such power...and having such a large responsibility such as the Western Territories. But the fact of the matter is, if you are going to indeed be my mate, your job will include exactly that. You will be forming and signing treaties with other territories and youkai clans, and you will have to hear from the citizens of this territory, not to mention some ningens, I am sure. If you believe this is going to be the hard part, then you are quite mistaken. Take this chance to learn about your new life, instead of fearing it. Because I can assure you, once you become the Lady of the Western Lands, you will not have time to fear anything."

Kagome could only stand, her mouth open, at Sesshomaru. Not have time to fear anything?

'Ho boy...Kagome...what have you gotten yourself into now?' She thought as she nodded in understanding.

"Um...okay...then...I guess you should...er...go...?"

"You are correct. I have delayed my departure long enough. I will leave now, but I promise you, Kagome, one way or another, I will return."

"You'd better. Or I'm coming after you."

"And if you come after me, I will punish you in the worst way imaginable." He threatened.

"Oh...really...?" Her voice squeaked slightly.

"Hai."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll force you to sit in on one of Jaken's lessons to Rin."

He was _joking._

A mock-terrified expression spread across Kagome's features.

"No...you...you wouldn't!"

"I would. And you know it."

"Noooo!" Kagome giggled and tried to scream at the same time.

Sesshomaru merely smiled, his eyes sparkling.

'My soulmate...' He thought as he embraced her a moment later, catching her by surprise. She returned the hug, and found herself the victim of a searing kiss on her lips only seconds later, when Sesshomaru attacked them with his. She could feel his need, his want for her through only one kiss. And she wished at that moment that they could do what he desired, and have the night for themselves. But Kagome knew that the more he delayed, more damage would be done.

"Go..." She mumbled through his lips, breaking the kiss she so wanted to continue.

"Do you wish to see me off?"

"Hai." She smiled slightly.

"Gather the children, and meet me in the garden."

Kagome nodded and ran to collect Shippo and Rin, who had been eating dinner.

"Okay...Rin...Shippo...it's time for Sesshomaru-sama to leave now. You want to say goodbye?"

"Why does Sesshomaru-sama have to leave, Kagome-sama?"

"Oh, Rin...I...he...has to go fight some bad men."

"Why?"

"Because if he doesn't, then the bad men will come after us. And we don't want that. Do we?" Rin shook her head furiously.

"When's he coming back, okaasan?"

"I don't really know, Shippo. But he will be back. Okay? So don't worry." She smiled.

She hurried the curious children to the garden, where Sesshomaru was waiting, by a large sakura tree, basked in the glow of the moon.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, as she ran to the taiyoukai, who kneeled to the ground and let the small girl run into his arms.

"Rin."

"Kagome-sama told us you were leaving!"

"She is correct, Rin."

"Rin is going to miss Sesshomaru-sama." The girl sobered.

"You should not worry, Rin. I will not be gone long."

"Rin cannot come with Sesshomaru-sama?" She began to pout.

"No, Rin. Not this time."

"Okay. Rin understands, Sesshomaru-sama. But Sesshomaru-sama must come back, because if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't, Rin won't have an otou-san, and Kagome-sama will not have Sesshomaru-sama anymore. Rin doesn't want to have just an okaasan."

Sesshomaru's face softened noticeably, and he smiled.

"And you won't, Rin."

She nodded and planted a quick kiss on Sesshomaru's striped cheek before running off to join Kagome at her side.

Now it was Shippo's turn to approach the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Shippo stuttered.

"You can come closer, kitsune. I will not bite."

Shippo inched closer to his new surrogate father, hesitatingly.

'He is somewhat frightened of me. And I cannot blame him...he has seen me attempt to kill Kagome numerous times.'

"Well...I uh..." Shippo laughed nervously. "Guess...you'll be leaving now..."

"You do not have to pretend to like me, Shippo." He spoke so low that Kagome could not even hear him.

"Huh?"

"I know you do not care for me. I do not blame you, young one. I do not expect you to be fond of me."

"It's...not...that...it's just that...you're...supposed to be my new otou-san. And...I haven't...had one in a while..."

"I see. Well..." Sesshomaru was interrupted when Shippo lurched himself into the taiyoukai's arms, and cuddled against his body.

'Is this what being the father of a son feels like...' He wondered as he felt the warmth from Shippo seep into his heart, melting what little ice had sheltered his heart completely.

"I expect you will do just fine, Shippo." He spoke softly. "If I can make an effort. Agreed?"

Shippo looked up from Sesshomaru's haori and nodded.

'This kit has waited for some time for a fatherly figure. And I can see why Kagome did not wish for him to stay with Inuyasha. He cannot teach a young boy about life. Perhaps...she was correct in bringing him here.' He thought as Kagome pried Shippo from Sesshomaru gently.

"You will take care of your okaasan, Shippo." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo smiled as Sesshomaru set him gently on the ground, standing as he did so.

"Be safe, Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, making eye contact with Kagome, and in seconds, took off into the air.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the distance, leaving her and the children to care for.


	10. Death of a Great Lord

Greetings, folks! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far...thank you sooooooo much! You make me happy! If it weren't for you, I probably would have stopped at the...ahem...longest chapter in history. (Seriously! That _was _long, wasn't it?) I promise _promise **promise **_that I will not stop writing until you all are satisified...if you already aren't. But I plan to continue this for at least five or six more chapters, if not more. I write and post as I go, so it might be a while. (Okay...I lied. I love writing this sooo much, it'll probably be another month, and all of the chapters will be posted. Gah...I'm such a dork. Oh well! What're ya gonna do?) Ummm...lemme think...there's something else I wanted to say. Oh yeah. Thanks again for reviewing! (I just can't thank you enough.) But I do need to address something here, ok? The title of my fanfic, as you all know, is Soulmate. I have explained the reasoning behind this title in the story. I know that it is sometimes unbelievable for some of you...to have Kagome-chan and Sessho-kun fall in love in less than a week. But that's the magic of fanfic! If you are truly bonded to someone...like I've written them as being...it doesn't matter how much time it takes to fall in love. SIGH...I only wish reality could be like that. (I have _no _lovelife.) So I know it's hard for some of you to grasp why they've fallen in love so quickly, but I felt that it was okay to have that happen. Sorry if it upsets some of you! But I hope this chapter is to your liking, anyhow. (And I didn't mean to insult anyone, so pleeeease don't flame me!) Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Naraku's Castle_...

"The Western Lord is going to pay us a visit, Kagura." Naraku smirked evilly.

"Oh?" She wondered allowed. Secretly, Kagura wished that Naraku would die by someone's hand, and if it was the Lord of the Western Lands that did it, well so be it. As long as she could get away from him.

"I want you to distract him."

"And how do you suppose I go about that?" She snapped.

"You will not snap at me, Kagura. I hold your life in my hands. Do not question my motives. Do as I ask, and I will not punish you."

'_Bastard_!' Kagura thought as she nodded, backing out of the room.

Naraku sat alone, smirking to himself. He could sense the taiyoukai as soon as he had left the castle to head for him.

'He will not succeed in defeating me. And as for the Eastern Lord...his time will soon be over.'

Naraku stood from the floor and went to find his creation, Kanna. She would be able to show him just how close to death the tiger youkai truly was. He wandered throughout the castle, sensing her presence, finally, in the garden. He opened the shoji doors to reveal the child without a soul, sitting in the grass, holding her mirror.

"Kanna."

"Master Naraku."

"What are you doing out here? Did I not specifically tell you to remain in the castle?" He growled.

"I am sorry, Master Naraku."

"Show me where the Eastern Lord is. I wish to see how fast his death is progressing."

"Hai, Master Naraku." Kanna held the mirror up to her master, whose eyes widened. He smirked once more.

"Hai...my plan is blossoming beautifully. Soon, I will not only have the Eastern Lands, but the Western as well. And then I will find that miko. She will give me the shards, and I will destroy her clan."

Kanna nodded, breaking Naraku from his trance. He growled.

"Go inside, Kanna. And find Kagura. If I find you outside once more, I will not hesitate in punishing you."

"Hai, Master Naraku."

Kanna slowly stood from the ground, and walked patiently inside, leaving Naraku in the garden.

The flowers that once had bloomed there began to wither quickly, as soon as he decided to sit himself next to a tree. It too, wilted. Everything Naraku touched was destroyed. He was the epitome of evil itself. All in one body.

His former self, Onigumo, had loved once. The priestess Kikyo. This was why he needed to rid himself of Onigumo's heart as soon as possible. For once that was complete, he could destroy the clay miko, after he ripped the offending organ from his person. The feeling 'love' disgusted him. He could not stand to hear it spoken, nor expressed. It made him vomit with utter repulsion. Some would pity him, were he not such a feared hanyou. Lonely...hated...not to mention the fact that the only things he had to keep him company were two creations that came from his own body. One without a soul, and the other with a temper to match his own. He chuckled evilly. But he did not care. All he desired was the Shikon Jewel. And once he had retrieved it from Inuyasha's bitch, he could have whatever he wished for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shippo, take Rin and go find Jaken...I need to go help Seika with Sorahiko." Kagome spoke softly, after the shock of Sesshomaru's departure left her.

"But..."

"Don't argue. Sorahiko is ill, and I need to help. Okay?"

"Hai, okaasan."

"I'll come and check on you in a little while, okay?"

Shippo nodded. As he began to walk away with Rin in tow, Kagome suddenly remembered what Sesshomaru had asked her to tell the small girl.

"_Rin does not know that you are her new mother, and I wish you to explain this to her. She will be most excited, and I wish for you to share that moment alone together, to bring you closer_."

"Hey...Rin!" She shouted. Rin turned around to face Kagome. "Shippo, you go without her...I'll bring her to you, okay?"

Shippo nodded, and skipped to the castle.

"Rin."

"Hai, Kagome-sama?"

"Oh...you don't have to call me that, Rin."

"But you are Sesshomaru-sama's lady friend! Rin wants to call Kagome-sama Kagome-sama!"

"Well, you won't need to."

"Why?"

"Because...there's something I need to tell you."

Rin looked at Kagome, puzzled.

"I _am _something to Sesshomaru...but I'm not just his friend. You see...Sesshomaru and I...have a relationship together now. I'm going to...be...well...that is...if you want me to...your new okaasan." Kagome said nervously.

"Rin...will have an okaasan?" Tears welled up in the child's eyes.

"Hai."

Rin launched herself into Kagome's outstretched arms, and knocked the both of them to the ground.

"I take it that you're okay with that?" Kagome laughed.

"Hai! Hai! Rin is okay with that!" Kagome sat with Rin for a few minutes before standing, and hand in hand, they walked to the castle together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seika?" Kagome walked into Sorahiko's bedchambers. The neko youkai was seated beside Sorahiko's bedside, as the element youkai lay, shivering, under thick furs.

"Lady."

"How...is he...?"

"Not well. His condition is worsening as night draws near."

"Oh...hai...I know all about that. You see, when I get a fever, it always gets worse at night. I have no idea why. But that's why he looks so terrible. But I bet it'll break in the morning."

"Really."

"Um...you know...if you want to take a break, I could watch him for you."

"There is no need for..."

"Sesshomaru told me that I should help, and I'm not going to let you exhaust yourself when I am perfectly capable of watching Sorahiko myself."

When it seemed that Kagome would not be swayed, Seika nodded, and let the miko take her place in the chair as she quietly made her way out of the room.

"Sorahiko...can you hear me?"

He made no response as he began to shiver once more.

Kagome hadn't known that youkai could become ill. She had seen Inuyasha under the effects of poison before, but never had he gotten ill.

"Sorahiko..."

Still no response. Kagome reached over and adjusted the covers over Sorahiko, hoping to help cease his shivering.

She sat there for the rest of the night, hoping that what had taken hold of Sorahiko and had made him violently sick would release him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha." Miroku, who stood behind Inuyasha, spoke quietly as the hanyou sat in front of a fire, warming his hands. Sango was sleeping silently next to Kirara, who kept watch for the group. Kagome's leaving had been hard on the taijiya and her fire-cat companion. They both enjoyed another female's company, and everyone knew that Sango thought of Kagome as her younger sister...especially after losing Kohaku to Naraku.

"What do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha spat harshly.

"I want to speak with you."

"About?"

"You know what has to be done with Kikyo."

Inuyasha said nothing as he poked at the fire with a stick.

"Inuyasha...believe me...if there was another way around this...but...she tried to kill Kagome. You know that if she lives...well...goes on...the danger to Kagome will grow. Who knows what kind of plans Kikyo has to destroy Kagome now?"

"Shut. Up."

"Inu..."

"I said _shut up_!"

Inuyasha growled primordially, which frightened Miroku. He had never heard Inuyasha growl that way before. Except...

"Inuyasha...is there something the matter?" Miroku reached forward to touch Inuyasha's shoulder, but was stopped when he heard the menacing growl once more.

'Inuyasha only growled like that when...he...turned into a demon...'

Slowly, the monk backed away, so as not to anger Inuyasha further.

As he did so, the hanyou turned around to reveal a most startling sight.

No longer were his eyes a golden, tawny hue.

Miroku shivered as he was forced to look into Inuyasha's eyes. And fear crept into him.

The only color visible was a deep, endless _red_. Inuyasha's black pupils bored into Miroku, as if sensing his fear. They danced in the pools of blood that surrounded them. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smirked slightly before licking his lips and laughing maniacally.

"Inuyasha...please...don't do this..."

The now full inuyoukai advanced on his friend, claws poised and ready to shred skin.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Kirara, who had been dozing lightly, shot up from the ground, toppling Sango in the process.

"Hey! What's the..." Sango stopped speaking as soon as she laid eyes on the frightful scene before her.

The fire cat moved slowly towards the inuyoukai, who was no longer paying any attention to the world around him. He simply wanted to kill.

Miroku moved his eyes from Inuyasha's gaze and made contact with Sango's. Her eyes widened in fear as soon as she realized what had taken place.

Inuyasha's rage had become so great at losing Kagome; he had finally lost control of his demon blood. Sango now feared for not only Miroku's life, but also her own. Because now, not even the Tetsusaiga could stop him. They were at _his_ mercy.

And things were not looking well as he swiped at Miroku, who could only hold him off with his staff.

Sango knew that if Inuyasha could not hold himself back, there was only one other option. It was either they or he. She would not lose herself to the void of death because she refused to defend herself. So she readied her boomerang, and just as she was about to sling it into the air, she heard a soft voice behind her, in the forest, ring clear.

"_Inuyasha_!"

His name was spoken only once, but it was enough to gain his audience. He whirled around, giving Miroku enough time to move slowly away from him.

"_Come into the forest. I need you._"

Inuyasha sniffed lightly at the air, and his eyes widened. A word, fully coherent, came from his mouth.

"Kag...ome...?"

"_Hai, Inuyasha. Come to me. There's no need to be like this. I've left Sesshomaru. Come to me. And we can be happy._"

As Inuyasha leapt forward, Sango started, and ran to Miroku, but was ignored. In a few seconds, Inuyasha had disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Miroku! Are you alright?!"

"Hai, Sango. I'm fine."

Sango was searching his face and hands for any damage, and then began to ask him questions about how he was feeling, or if he felt any pain.

"Sango..."

"Miroku, are you sure he didn't..."

"Sango! I'm fine. It's alright. He didn't touch me."

Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms then, causing him to drop his staff, which fell to the ground in a loud clatter. It resounded through the air, but at that moment, the only thing that existed was he...holding Sango in his arms as they sank slowly to the earth.

"Sango! What is wrong?" Miroku asked, genuinely concerned for the taijiya. There would be no hand wandering for the moment.

"I was so...afraid...you'd..." Sango sobbed loudly. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"What...that...I'd die?"

Sango could only nod as Miroku's grip tightened around her.

"I will not leave you behind, Sango. You know this."

"I lost Mother...Father...Kohaku...Kagome went with Sesshomaru...and..."

"I will never leave you, Sango. Never. Wherever you go, I will not be far behind."

It was at that moment that Sango lifted her head from Miroku's soaked chest, and gazed into his dark eyes.

Miroku had never seen anything more beautiful than Sango when she fixed her gaze upon him. His heart skipped a beat.

In the moonlight and their desperation, the taijiya and the monk finally embraced one another. Miroku's hands wandered to Sango's face as he gently kissed her tear-stained cheeks. And then her lips. He truly wanted her. Not as he had other women. But with his whole heart, and not for what she looked like...but who she was. A wonderful, caring individual who had suffered through so much pain and devastation, but was still standing strong. Despite the hard days that were sure to come, and those that had passed, she was a rock of strength.

"Where...do you think Inuyasha went...Miroku?"

"I don't know. But I sensed something...wasn't right. Whatever called him to the forest was most definitely not Kagome. I somehow believe it was Kikyo. But I could be wrong."

"I hope you are...because if Kikyo got a hold of him...Kami knows what she'll do..."

They sat in each other's arms for the rest of the balmy night, neither one uttering another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kag...ome..." Inuyasha growled when he finally reached the center of the forest, in which there was a small clearing. He could still smell her. And knew that she had left his brother and returned for him. The red soon dissipated from his eyes, and the single, jagged red streak that was once prominent on either cheek disappeared. He had returned to normal...as normal as he could be.

Out of the shadows stepped a figure before him, clad in red and white. He could still smell Kagome...but this was not her!

"Inuyasha. You came to me."

"You're...not Kagome."

The head slowly lifted up to reveal a face similar to Kagome's...the face that had haunted his dreams since the incident in which Kagome was nearly killed by an arrow...that came from Kikyo.

"Kikyo...why...why do you smell like Kagome?"

"Because she is my reincarnation. I am surprised you never noticed our similarities in scent before, Inuyasha. But then again, when you are possessed by your demon blood, you wouldn't, would you?" She smiled evilly.

"What do you want from me, Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You. Nothing else. Just you."

"You can't have me, Kikyo. You tried to kill Kagome, and then you left me. You're a tr..." Kikyo interrupted him, fuming.

"Traitor, Inuyasha? I don't see how that could be possible. Because I never was on your side in the first place. And that...that _bitch_...has my..._my_...SOUL!"

"It's not your soul anymore, Kikyo! You _died_!"

"How dare you try to tell me what isn't mine? I have waited for so long to regain the part of myself that was lost. And you will not stop me!"

"I have to." Inuyasha's eyes were downcast as he withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"You will not kill me, Inuyasha. You love me."

"I don't love you anymore, Kikyo. I did...but...Kagome...and the...the others...they're..._right_. You're dead...and you don't belong here. The one I've cared for this whole time has been...Kagome...and I neglected her. I ignored her and went to you instead. Because you were there. I shouldn't have done that. I should have told Kagome when I had the chance how much I cared for her. But I didn't. I was with you. And now...now...my _brother _has her. And I have no one."

His hands shook with the anger that had been pent up inside for the past few days.

Kikyo's voice quivered with fear, hurt, and anger.

"_Inuyasha! You cannot deny me!_"

"I..."

"Listen to me! It doesn't matter what you try and do, Inuyasha. I will not depart from this earth until your soul belongs to me, and until mine is returned!"

Kikyo walked from her spot near a large tree to where Inuyasha was standing. Boldly, she placed her hand on Inuyasha's, which was holding the Tetsusaiga. He looked up at her with confusion and pain in his golden orbs.

"I need you, Inuyasha."

"But you..."

"It doesn't matter what I said, Inuyasha. You are nothing without me, and I am nothing without you. Can't you see that? Can you truly not see what we are, when we are together?"

"Kikyo. Please don't..."

"Inuyasha." She whispered huskily. Daringly, Kikyo placed a kiss on Inuyasha's lips, and then drew away quickly.

"Kikyo..."

"Please...I need my soul back. I need it...so that we can be together. Won't you help me?"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and drew Kikyo gently into his arms. They embraced.

"Inuyasha...I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio swung the sword once more, and eliminated many more insects. But it wasn't enough, and Ryuuhei could see this. There was no way that Naraku's wasps could be defeated. They would both die. His breaths were becoming shallow and quick. The poison would have him soon. And then the boy would be left to fend for himself.

'I was a fool to think I could beat Naraku.' He thought to himself. 'No one can defeat that hanyou...unless he is pure evil. In which case, there might be a slight chance of defeating him.

"Lord Ryuuhei! Lord Ryuuhei!" Akio shouted.

Ryuuhei was pulled from his thoughts.

"Hai, boy. What is it?"

"There's a cloud in the sky!"

"What are you talking about, boy?"

'The fighting has finally gone to his head.'

"It's big...and there's something on it!"

"What do you mean..."

Ryuuhei struggled to sit himself up, but couldn't. He would have to rely on the boy's description to decipher what the cloud was.

"It's a youkai! He's wearing..."

'Youkai...cloud...there's only one I know of. Sesshomaru."

"Boy...try and signal...to the youkai on the cloud...he is here to help us."

And so as Akio continued to kill wasps, he began to shout loudly to the youkai above them.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

'Where could he be? There are only so many places...I have searched through the deceased. And did not find him.'

Sesshomaru's golden eyes searched the ground once more for any sign...and then...

He heard yelling. From a young boy...he could sense the youkai radiating off of him.

Slowly, Sesshomaru descended from the sky to the forest where the boy could now be clearly seen, jumping up and down, screaming.

"Please! Please! Help us!"

He could now see that wasps had been killed...hundreds. Naraku's.

"Boy. What is wrong."

"These big insects have been attacking us! They hurt Lord Ryuuhei..."

"Ryuuhei."

He spotted the fallen tiger youkai lying on the ground behind the boy.

"Sess...homaru..."

"Ryuuhei." Sesshomaru walked quickly to him, and kneeled down to the ground.

"You have my services, Ryuuhei. I regret that it took me so long to find you. But the devastation is immense. My soldiers are stationed slightly north of here. I hope they can be of some help."

"You are too late...I'm afraid...for me..."

"What are you..."

It was then that he noticed the strong, acrid scent of poison in the air. All coming from Ryuuhei.

"The wasps."

Ryuuhei nodded painfully.

"How long...ago did it happen?"

"I do not know...but...I do not...have much...time left..."

Ryuuhei sputtered.

"Nonsense. Do not act this way, Ryuuhei. You are youkai. You can overcome this."

Sesshomaru, who was never emotional, tried to be positive for Ryuuhei then...because he knew he would not survive. But perhaps he would last slightly longer if he thought he could.

"That...is _nonsense_...Sesshomaru...you know...damn well...that I'm not going to...live..."

Just then, Akio piped in.

"How is Lord Ryuuhei doing, sir? The wasps are gone for now!"

Sesshomaru turned to face the small boy.

"Akio...meet...Lord...Sesshomaru...of the...Western Lands..."

Akio bowed slightly.

"Sesshomaru...Akio...has been fighting...for me...this entire...time..."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked at the boy with a glint of admiration in his eyes. Most would not have stayed to defend anyone under that kind of attack, lord or not. And the boy didn't look old enough to leave home yet. Ten or eleven...possibly twelve.

"Do me...a favor...huh...? Take...him...away from this...while he _can_...get...away..."

"Where to."

"My castle...it is not under attack..."

"Very well then. I suppose you do not wish me to bring you as well..."

"No...there is nothing that can be done. It is better for me to remain here."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Akio...you have been very brave...go with...Sesshomaru now..."

"But..."

"Do not...fret...I will not die alone...I will...remember what you have done for me..."

"But I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"You do...my...castle...is now yours..."

"What...?" Akio was dumbfounded.

"I have...no...successor...and no...relatives..."

"You are to be the new Lord of the Eastern Lands, Akio."

Sesshomaru finished for Ryuuhei, whom he sensed was growing weaker by the minute.

Ryuuhei nodded.

"But..."

"Trust me, boy...do not stay behind...and wait for the wasps to attack again. This time...if you are left behind, they will not hesitate in killing you. Besides...you will do well...in the castle...I have...faith...in you."

Akio sniffled as a tear made its way down his cheek.

"Then I promise I won't let you down!"

Ryuuhei nodded slightly.

"I will take him now, Ryuuhei."

"I appreciate...what you have tried to do for me..."

"Naraku will be defeated, Ryuuhei. You have my word on this. I wish you...peace."

Sesshomaru knew that in a few moments, all traces of life would be gone from the tiger youkai, and so he grabbed Akio and in seconds, they were in the sky, leaving behind the Lord of the Eastern Lands to die alone.

'Goodbye...friend...' Ryuuhei's last thoughts spiraled through his mind as the poison finally took control of his lungs, and he could no longer breathe. In mere moments, he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku watched in Kanna's mirror as the scene unfolded before his eyes. The Eastern Lord had finally perished. But in his place was another. A boy. Akio. And Naraku knew that he now stood in his way of the Eastern Lands.

'No matter. The boy will not be in my way for long. And Sesshomaru is with him. I can kill the both of them at the same time.'

He smiled evilly to himself. This would be highly enjoyable.

'This deserves a genuine appearance. I do not think a golem will be necessary.'

He set out to find the taiyoukai and the young tiger youkai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AWWW! I'm sorry Ryuuhei died...and even _I_ didn't see that coming! But...it did. Sadly. I can't believe I finally made it to ten chapters. Wow. That's just...really cool! Ahem. Do you like the cliffhangers??? I know I wouldn't. Believe me...they weren't _entirely _intentional. But I've just been really tired lately, and I have no idea why. So bear with me, and I will give credit where credit is due to those who have reviewed...providing that I don't fall down and sleep for the rest of my life. If that happens...well...then you're screwed. (Hehe. Just kidding.) Also...I'm going to start working on a new fanfic, along with my friend Megan, who helped me come up with the idea...that involves Naraku, Kagome, _and _Sesshomaru (duh! Can't forget Fluffy-sama!)...and it's on Halloween...things are gonna get freaky! (It's a lot of smut...but I'm not sure whether or not it will be one-shot yet...I have it in my head, but I haven't written it!) Wish me luck!

CitrusSeverus


	11. Evil Wins Yet Again

Here's Chapter 11, folks. Hope you enjoy it...although it is short. Thanks so much for reviewing. If you want to know why I'm late, and it's short...check below after you read!

Love,

Citrus Severus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters that belong to me are Akio, Ryuuhei, Seika, and Sorahiko...which I am very proud of! (Kudos to Rumiko Takahashi, by the way...I LOVE INUYASHA...well...Sesshomaru...anyhow...!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome awoke early the next morning to find that she was still at Sorahiko's bedside.

'Oh no! I fell asleep! I must have been really tired...but what...what if Sorahiko's not okay?'  Worry crept through her veins.

Quietly, Kagome leaned her ear to Sorahiko's chest to see if he was still breathing. The light in the room was not adequate enough for her to see, and her hearing was inferior sometimes. As she listened, she heard a heartbeat, strong and steady.

'Good...maybe he'll be alright.' She sighed. As she began to stand, however, she heard a small noise.

At first, she thought it was Rin. Or Shippo. But then it occurred to her that they would still be asleep, and Seika would have told her if they were awake or not.

"Hello?"

A hand touched hers, and she shrieked.

"Lady...Kagome..."

"Sorahiko? You're awake?!"

"Lady..."

"Don't say anything...please. Let me go get Seika..."

"No." A weak reply came from the weak element youkai.

"What..."

"I do not...require...medicine..."

"Why not?"

"I will...I will be fine...my lady...Seika...has already given me something."

"Oh..." She faltered for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then..."I thought...you were really sick! What happened?"

"I do...not know. But I am sure that now I will...recover."

Kagome nodded.

"Lord...Sesshomaru...is gone...is he not..."

"Hai." Her mood darkened. He had left the day before, leaving her to care for the children and Sorahiko. She didn't want to stay. She would have rather fought beside him.

"You needn't...worry over him...Lady."

"I...I'm not worried. I'm just..."

"Hai. You are worried."

He smirked slightly.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Do not fret, Lady. All will come out well in the end."

"Sorahiko, I think your fever is still spiked."

"Lady, you should try and get some more rest. I will be just fine." He smiled, his voice returning to him.

"But..."

"But nothing."

"How can you get better so fast?"

"I am youkai. We heal faster than mortals."

"Yeah...but...you were really sick..."

"I will be fine." He emphasized again. Sorahiko sniffed the air, and could tell that Kagome had truly been worried over him.

"I'm glad. I thought...that something...was going to happen to you, and you're the only real friend I've made here so far..."

The scent of salt in the air became heavy. She was crying.

"Lady, please do not cry."

"I'm so afraid for Sesshomaru, Sorahiko...and I could have lost you too!"

"Come and sit down next to me, Lady." He gently pulled her hand, and slowly, she allowed herself to be positioned next to him.

"Listen to me, Lady...there is something I must tell you. It is about the battle between Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru. There will be a point in time when Sesshomaru will need you greatly. Naraku is stronger than you both realize."

He waited to hear her reaction.

"Wh...what do you mean..." The sobs stopped abruptly.

"I have the power to sense the future. I cannot see what is going to happen, but I can feel...you must be strong, Lady. He will need you sooner than you think."

"How...am I supposed...what..."

"You will know what to do when the time comes. You have not mated, ne?"

She shook her head.

"He will call for you. And you will hear him. Be patient. But for now, do not worry for him. He shall be fine. You have the kingdom to worry about. Concentrate your energy on..." He stopped when he realized that she had migrated from the side of his bed to his chest in a matter of moments, and had fallen asleep, her ear against his heart.

'Ah...she has fallen asleep.' He thought for a moment, and listened to the rhythm of her breathing. 'So beautiful...so frail. I must protect her from this Naraku. I will not let anything become of her. And I can see how much Sesshomaru cares for her. She is something to be treasured and cherished. For her lifespan is short and death comes quickly for her...unless...they mate. I must not let anything come along to jeopardize that chance.'

He heard her sigh, and knew that she was content at the moment. He would not leave her. And so he fell into a deep sleep himself, and that is how he was found, with Kagome in his arms, when Seika came in later on in the day to check up on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Ryuuhei is gone, boy. You are to take his place." Sesshomaru stated icily as he and the young tiger youkai floated on his cloud above the earth.

"I know." He stated solemnly.

"As such, many things will be expected of you."

Akio nodded.

"You must understand that this is no small undertaking. I realize you are only a boy. However, you are old enough to learn how to lead a territory. When I was your age, I already knew how to fight in war, and I knew most of the rules of my court."

Silence. Sesshomaru knew the boy was listening. He could sense it. He continued.

"And there will be threats to you and your land, and if you should decide to mate someday, then your family as well. You will have to protect what you hold dear."

Akio nodded when Sesshomaru glanced down at him.  They had reached some sort understanding.

And nothing more was said between the two youkai during the remainder of the trip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How touching." Naraku laughed evilly. "Kanna...fetch your sister. We have work to do." Naraku hissed when he finished watching the pair of youkai in her mirror.

"Yes, Master." She nodded slightly and slowly walked out of the room. Seconds later, Kagura appeared in front of the shoji screen, waiting to enter.

"Kagura." His voice dripped with poison. "What are you waiting for." It was more of a statement than a question.

Nervously, she entered the room. She hated Naraku, and when he called for her, she always feared that some horrible fate would befall her. She knew that he had some understanding of the depth of hatred she had for him, and that he used it against her when he called for her. However, there was nothing that could be done, for he held her heart in his very hands, cold as they were.

He was the bane of her existence. But the reason for her being. And she knew she owed something to him. And hated it. She longed to be free of his painful hold on her.

"Kagura." He called again, this time, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Hai, Master."

Naraku glared at her. She was thinking about it again. Her hatred of him. She would like to think that he didn't know. But he could read her thoughts. He created her. And he knew what she thought at all times, whether she knew of it or not. And she would never be rid of him. He would make sure of that. Either he won the battle and retrieved the Shikon No Tama, and she would become his queen...or the alternative. He would die, and he would damn well make sure she went to hell with him.

"You are to...assist me. There has been a development. The Eastern Lord, Ryuuhei, has been...eliminated. However, in his place, is a young tiger youkai named Akio. He is with Sesshomaru. I will need your help to destroy the both of them. Because I have no doubt that Inuyasha's wench is back at Sesshomaru's citadel. And once I rid myself of him, I will be able to get to the bitch and take what is rightfully mine from her. The Shikon No Tama."

"Hai, Master." She nodded, and went to prepare herself for what was sure to be a bloodbath. Sesshomaru would not give up without a fight. And personally, she hoped he would win.

"Nothing else to say, Kagura?" He asked quietly. She turned, fear etched onto the features of her face.

"What...why would I have anything else to say?" She stammered. The fear he drove into her chilled her to the bone.

"I don't know, Kagura. Why don't you tell _me_?" His eyes narrowed, flashing a blood red color.

"I have nothing else to say, Master."

"I see. And you are positive."

"Hai."

"Very well then." He waved her off.

'She will be punished later for her traitorous thoughts. Right now, I need her strong enough to fight for me.' He effortlessly propelled himself from the floor and decided that he would make a visit to his weaponry in the far east side of his castle. He always enjoyed looking at the instruments used to torture helpless thousands throughout the country's history.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorahiko?" Seika looked at him in confusion.

"Seika."

"What is..._she _doing in..."

"She fell asleep." He replied quietly. "She was worried about Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see." She still glared at Kagome, who squirmed slightly in the element youkai's loose grip.

"Jealous?"

Embarrassment caused Seika's face to turn a shade of bright red. Quickly, she tore her eyes from Kagome's form and met Sorahiko's icy blue eyes.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Seika." Sorahiko chastised quietly. "Do not kid yourself. I know you feel something for me."

"Wh...what makes you think...that?"

He chuckled softly.

"You cannot hide your emotions that well. You never were able to. Since we were children..." He laughed.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I must tend to some other business at the moment. If you'll excuse me..." She turned to leave, but was stopped when Sorahiko called her name once more.

"Seika-chan...do not leave. Please stay with me. I did not mean to offend you in any way. But it is true...what I spoke of."

Seika considered it for a moment, but decided against it. She would not stay. She needed time to think about what Sorahiko talked of. She knew it was true. She felt something for him. She had for decades. But he love her back? After the things she had seen...the things she had done? How could he ever love a monster like her?

She fled from the room, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Sorahiko behind to wonder why. He tightened his grip on Kagome, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He hoped the Lord and his Lady would never have to go through the denial and pain he had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha...I love you."

"Kikyo..." He spoke quietly as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"Please...be mine. We can be happy together. My reincarnation is nothing. We can be rid of her, and then my soul will be whole once more."

He breathed in her scent deeply. It was laced with death and the smell of clay and ashes. Not like Kagome's pleasant smell...vanilla and sakura blossoms on a warm summer's day. Whether she bathed or not, she _herself_ was enticing. Her scent exhilarating.

"I love you. You are mine, and I am yours. Together, we can have the Shikon Jewel, and you can become a demon. And we can be together forever. Believe me."

"Kikyo...I..."

"Do not speak another word, Inuyasha. Before you say something you might regret." She spoke low, and he realized suddenly that she was slowly undressing herself.

"What...are you..."

She backed away from him and finished removing her haori. The overcoat dropped to the ground, to reveal her milky white, perky breasts, and her flat, taut stomach.

His eyes widened.

"Take me, Inuyasha. Make me yours."

With that one sentence, Inuyasha lost his will to fight. His inhibitions flew out the window, and drove him back into the arms of his enemy.  She loved him, and _had _for some time.  He grew hard soon under her ministrations, and decided that things would be better for the both of them if he shed his clothing.

In mere seconds, he was as naked as the day he was born. Kikyo licked her lips.

"You are mine, Kikyo." He hissed as he grabbed her and pushed her to him. Together, they descended to the ground, where he proceeded to mate her.

And then the rest was a blur...a haze. (A/N: Actually, the thought of writing a love scene between 'Kikyo the Undead' and 'Inuyasha the Dead Clay Woman Lover' was sickening. So I leave that part to your imaginations. Hopefully, you won't think much of it either! Ok...back to the story...) When it was all over, Kikyo found herself in Inuyasha's arms, listening to him snore ever so lightly. She rubbed the sore spot in the junction of her neck, where the shoulder began. And she smirked to herself.

'I have won.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know...I know...this chapter is so unbelievably and angrily...short. I am truly sorry. I have been so busy in the past few weeks, it's not even funny. I apologize for making you all wait so long for a few pages. Being a senior in high school is _hard_! I promise that over Thanksgiving break, I'll get MUCH more in to you...because I'll be holed up here in my house...I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed next Friday. EEWWW! And I'm so scared...I _hate _surgery. HATE it. Anyways...Yes. Kikyo has Inuyasha. But...there'll be a reckoning for her, I promise. And you wonder...what's with Seika and Sorahiko? Well...there's a history behind them...MUAHAHA. What it is...you'll find out in Chapter 12.  And by the way...my 'Halloween' story is on page 15...only a few more pages to go...and it'll be available for your reading pleasure!  (Well...as soon as Megan-chan reviews it and puts in the detail!) Later!


	12. Sorahiko's Love

**A/N: So, it's been a while, hasn't it! I'm sorry it took this long, but here it is…Chapter 12! My inspiration…is kind of back…so, I'll be working on my story a lot more. I graduated high school in May, and I'm not going to college until the spring…so I'll have a little more time on my hands. Thanks for your patience!**

**Note to my readers: I know that in chapter eleven, it seemed like Seika and Sorahiko knew each other when they were children, but I kind of messed that up…this is how it originally was supposed to be. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. But I do own Seika, Sorahiko, Ryuuhei, and Akio. Yay! **

Sorahiko closed his eyes, wiping the tear from his eye, as he thought of Seika. She still loved him. He knew it. Thinking of her led him to remember the first time they met.

_Flashback_

_"Sorahiko." Sesshomaru called out to the young servant._

_"Hai, milord?"_

_"There's something I need you to do for me."_

_"Anything, milord."_

_"Go to the closest village, and find me a female servant. I need someone who is adept at doing housework, but who isn't too frail. I want her to be able to do heavy labor. Father requested it, so as usual, I must obey his orders. I would do it myself, but as of now, I have more important matters to attend to."_

_"Hai, milord." _

_As Sorahiko turned to go, Sesshomaru called for him once more._

_"Hai?"_

_"Make sure she is youkai. I do not want any of those filthy ningens running around my castle. Understand?"_

_"Hai, milord."_

_Sorahiko hurried from the castle, and into the nearest village, as had been requested of him. Once he entered the village walls, he was engulfed by a multitude of people…ningens. He finally reached a youkai slave trader, after pushing his way through the crowd._

_"Good day." Sorahiko spoke loudly to the trader, because he could barely hear himself think over the roar of the people._

_"Are you looking for anything particular?"_

_"I have come from the palace. His lordship has requested a female slave. A youkai slave."_

_"His lordship!" _

_"Hai, sir."_

_"Lord Inutaisho?"_

_"No. His son, Sesshomaru."_

_"Ah. A female, you say?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Come with me."_

_He followed the slave trader into the shed, where he found at least thirty female youkai huddled in chains near the middle of the room._

_"Pick one. They are quite expensive…"_

_"I am aware of that." Sorahiko snapped. _

_As he searched the room, a slave caught his eye. She was dressed in a deep blue haori with light blue hakama. Her hair was long, and bright green, the color of fresh grass. Her eyes were a cool silver, and he could see specks of purple in her irises. _

_"What is that one?"_

_"That?" The slave trader pointed to the green haired youkai._

_"Hai."_

_"She is neko-youkai. Her name is Seika."_

_"Where did you get her from?"_

_"An abandoned miko village just north of here. She had been an escaped slave, and we had been searching for her for months. Her owner finally decided to give her back. She was abused severely, from what I have seen…she has scars on her back…from some kind of poison that was used to punish her."_

_"Ah." He thought for a moment, as the neko-youkai glared at him._

_She was stunningly beautiful, and for a moment, if he hadn't known where he was, Sorahiko could have sworn she was royalty. Even if she weren't dressed in a silken kimono. Her beauty was undeniable._

_"I'll take her."_

_"Very well then." The trade walked over to Seika, and unlocked the cuffs that bound her hands together._

_She glared once more at Sorahiko._

_"This man is purchasing you, Seika. You are to go to the palace. If you even step out of line once, it's the end of the line for you. Do you understand?" He hissed. "They won't put up with your childishness at the palace. Lord Sesshomaru is even more ruthless with his servants than your last owner, who, by all rights, should have executed you for your insolence. Now get out of my sight!" He shoved the clearly shaken yet angry Seika into Sorahiko's arms._

_"Thank you, sir. And good day." He handed the trader his payment, and then dragged the neko-youkai out of the shed._

_Until they left the village, Sorahiko did not speak a word to the slave. Once they were out of the sight of others, however, he tried to start a conversation._

_"Your name…was it given to you by your master?"_

_And ever so quietly, she answered him._

_"No. I was given this name by my okaasan."_

_"Oh. Well, Seika…I want to discuss with you the nature of your employment. You will be Lord Sesshomaru's personal servant. You will also be expected to do some hard labor. What, I am not exactly sure. Lord Sesshomaru does not tell me everything."_

_After a few minutes, she replied._

_"Are you a slave as well?"_

_"No. I am…more like Lord Sesshomaru's confidant. I came to the palace a few years ago, because I was recommended by one of the lesser lords of the land for my fighting skill. My family is somewhat royalty, and from a young age, I was trained in the ways of the warrior. My skill is similar to that of the young lord's. And he and I train together. If my skill improves greatly, one day, when Lord Sesshomaru takes over the palace, I will become his general."_

_Seika listened to his story with genuine interest, and Sorahiko could tell that she was impressed._

_"How did you come to be a slave, Seika?"_

_When he spoke those words, she looked as if she were about to cry._

_"My father…he was killed in a battle between the ningens and youkai…when they were fighting for the land. My mother, to make ends meet, sold my sister and brother and I into slavery, keeping the money for herself so she could survive. I have been a slave for twenty years. I was eight when my father died."_

_"You are twenty eight. You look in good shape…from what I heard of your previous owner, he did not treat you well."_

_"No…" a tear slid down her cheek._

_"I can assure you, Seika, Lord Sesshomaru does not abuse his servants. If you do what you are told, when you are told, everything will go smoothly. But you have to obey him. Do you understand?" Sorahiko spoke softly. He could sense the neko-youkai's immense sadness and pain. _

_"Hai…"_

_"Then you have nothing to be frightened of."_

_And so they made the trip to the palace without speaking another word. And Sorahiko had been true to his word. Nearly fifty years later, Seika had never been beaten or abused in any way. She had been dependable and professional. Over the years, they had become good friends, and Sorahiko had fallen in love with her. One day, when Seika was out in the garden, tending to the flowers, Sorahiko stopped to talk to her after he had been training all morning._

_"Seika."_

_She turned to face him, standing from the ground._

_"Good afternoon, Sorahiko. Have you finished your morning training?"_

_"Hai. It went well. I nearly beat Lord Sesshomaru at his own game." He smiled, revealing pearly white teeth._

_"That's wonderful. I take it your skill is improving greatly. Surely you will be appointed to general soon?"  
"Hai. In a year's time." _

_"Good."_

_"Seika, will you walk with me?"_

_"Well, I'm not quite done with the flowers Lord Sesshomaru requested me to plant…"_

_"He won't mind if I steal you away for a moment."_

_"Alright." _

_As they walked, Sorahiko thought of what he was going to say._

_"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Sorahiko?"_

_"As a matter of fact, Seika, there is. You see, we've been good friends for a while now, and I have noticed that as of late, I have begun…" He paused. _

_"Hai? Go on." Seika smiled. _

_Sorahiko's heart fluttered._

_"I have begun…to feel differently about you."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Hai. Very differently."_

_"In…what…way?"_

_He could almost hear her heart beating ten times faster than normal. _

_"Seika, I believe…I'm…"_

_And just before he could speak, Sesshomaru came out into the garden._

_"Sorahiko, I need you. There is a battle breaking out in a village south of here. The ningens are running rampant."_

_"I'll leave immediately."_

_And that was the mistake he had made. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that being in love with a slave would be looked down upon. And he was practically royalty. He knew that Sesshomaru would probably not have allowed Seika to be courted by someone above her status. It was how he was raised…although his father was in love with a ningen. She was from a wealthy family._

_Seika was a slave…a servant…period._

_He couldn't do it. _

_He never told her how he felt. _

_End Flashback_

Sorahiko's heart ached as he remembered how he had treated Seika. No wonder she wouldn't confess her feelings for him. He hadn't had the courage to do it himself. Since that day, he had made it a point to try and avoid any type of situation where he would find himself alone with her. And when he was, he wouldn't let her bring up the subject that he so dreaded to discuss. And over the years, she had become more bitter toward him. Their friendship had dwindled away, and she had become hard. So he sat, through the night, thinking of how, and if he even could…tell her he still cared for her.

But there was something Sorahiko didn't know. Seika had never told him…of what she had done…what she had seen. She had known he was going to tell her he was in love with her, but after he had ignored her…she had gone on a rampage. And had done terrible things. She could never forgive herself…

_To Be Continued in Chapter 13..._

**A/N: So…I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter…I'm sorry it took me so long, once again…but I thought you might like to hear the story behind Sorahiko and Seika. So, until next time!**


	13. A Secret Revealed

**Well hellooooo! Here is another hard-worked chapter, just for you! I hope you enjoy it...and I hope it clarifies a LOT. Well...maybe not a LOT...but a little. Lol. More will be on the way soon, and thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: sigh, if I must... unfortunately...I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show or in the manga. Buuuut...IAM proud to say that Sorahiko, Seika, Akio...and sniffles the late and great Ryuuhei are of my own wacky creation. So thumbs up to moi on that one. Thumbs up to Rumiko Takahashi on IY! **

Seika sat alone in her lush quarters. Though she was a servant, she was Lord Sesshomaru's personal servant, and had been for many years. She had more privileges than most servants in the Western Lands. And Sesshomaru had been gracious to her. She was one of the lucky ones. After all of the hardships she had suffered…the abuse…her life had changed the day Sorahiko had rescued her from the slave trader. But that moment…it was still so fresh on her mind…he was about to tell her how he truly felt about her. She was almost certain. And she loved him too. But for days. Weeks. Months…after he attempted to tell her, he refused to talk to her. He didn't even acknowledge her in the corridors when she passed him. It was as if she didn't even exist. Soon, her heart began to grow angry. But her anger was masked by her sadness. Every night, she cried. Every night, she wished she could go to him--to tell him how much he had hurt her. And every night, she sat alone in her room, hating him more and more for her agony. Finally, it became too much to handle. When Sesshomaru had dismissed her one night, instead of going to her room, she retreated to the garden. Her sanctuary. It was then that she turned into her true form; a towering neko. Her youkai…her blood beast screamed for vengeance, and without another moment's thought, she leapt over the walls that bound her to the castle and ran off to find a village far from the palace. Where she could slaughter innocent life. Her youkai would have nothing less. Someone needed to pay for Sorahiko's injustices to her…and since it was unethical to challenge him herself, she went for something much easier. And by the time she had finished, she was covered in deep crimson blood, bodies littering the landscape before her. She had murdered hundreds. Women, children, and men. All dead. No one was left alive, and buildings had been damaged beyond repair. Still angry, but mortified over what she had done, Seika rushed back to the palace, transforming back into her humanoid body, once she got safely inside the palace walls. Just as she was about to enter the main housing area, she heard a voice behind her.

_Flashback_

_"Seika. What were you doing outside the palace walls?"_

_She whirled around to find Sesshomaru glaring at her._

_"I…uh…"_

_"What were you doing?" He demanded._

_"I…"_

_"I smell ningen blood all over you. You stink." He wrinkled his nose in disgust._

_"I…" She couldn't confess. Or she would certainly be punished. What could Sesshomaru possibly understand about love? She had never seen the young prince pining over anyone._

_"Tell me, or I will dispel you from my staff, Seika. I do not have room for those who cannot remain where they are ordered to go."_

_"I was…drawn to this scent…I smelled blood, and my blood beast wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to go."_

_He stared at her harshly._

_"I also do not condone lying, Seika. You have remained a faithful servant for many years, and I do not understand why you cannot be truthful with me. Have I ever done anything to you to make you not trust me as your owner?"_

_"No…but you wouldn't understand!" _

_"I wouldn't understand."_

_She trembled underneath his harsh gaze._

_"N..no."_

_"Very well then, Seika. I will have Sorahiko take you back to the slave trader tomorrow morning at the earliest convenience for him."_

_"NO! Please…don't make me leave! This is the best thing that has happened to me…"_

_"Then tell me the truth about why you left tonight, and I will forget about what I just said." He hissed._

_"Fine! I left because I had to kill! I had to…I had to! It wouldn't let me forget what he did!" She shouted in pain._

_"What _who_ did." Sesshomaru asked, concern evident in his voice._

_She hesitated, not sure if it would be safe to say his name._

_"Who." Sesshomaru demanded again._

_"Sorahiko."_

_"Has he hurt you…I do not condone physical torture to my slaves unless it is rendered…"_

_"No. He did not beat me. He did something much worse." She said, her voice quivering._

_He sniffed the air._

_"We did not have intercourse."_

_"Then what, pray tell, drove you to such madness!" He shouted. "I do not have time to play these silly, childish games! Tell me what he did, or I will not stay around to find out!"_

_"HE BROKE MY HEART!" Seika couldn't take anymore. She dropped to her knees before the Lord of the Western Lands, sobbing until her heart hurt._

_"You went on a rampage because Sorahiko broke your heart." He stated, his voice flat._

_"Hai, milord."_

_"How many did you slaughter."_

_"At least two hundred."_

_"Did you leave any trace of yourself behind."_

_"No."_

_"And you left no one alive. No one saw you."_

_"No, milord."_

_"From this moment on, let us never speak of this again. Is that understood." He asked, his face emotionless; his voice cold._

_"Hai, milord."_

_"And I will not mention this to Sorahiko. But I suggest that you find some way of keeping your blood beast in check, or you will find yourself in more trouble than you can handle. He is not worth losing your life over. Consider it." _

_With that, the inuyoukai prince left her to herself. And kept his word. From that moment on, what she had done was never mentioned to anyone. _

_End Flashback_

_However, Seika had never forgiven herself. News of the slaughter had spread to lands far and wide, and it was all the staff of the palace could discuss for days on end. There was a culprit on the loose, they said, and supposedly, it was a youkai that lived in the Western Lands. But no one was ever prosecuted. The village was demolished, and the bodies buried. And soon, everyone forgot about the atrocity that had been committed. Except Seika._

'How could Sorahiko ever love someone this monstrous? He would have never killed so many innocents.'

Normally, a youkai would not be concerned with killing ningens. But Seika had never been shown anything but kindness by the ningens, even when she was a slave. And she had basically turned her back on them.

_Seika sat alone in her room, crying once more._

* * *

After traveling for a short time, Sesshomaru and the young tiger youkai finally arrived at Ryuuhei's castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The boy began. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"You are the Lord of the Eastern Lands, now. You will go and find the council in the castle. And they will direct you from there. I cannot be of any more help to you. I must leave--I have a battle to finish."

"I'm scared!" Akio shouted.

"You have nothing to be frightened of. You will learn how to care for your lands and your subjects."

Without letting the boy get another word in edgewise, Sesshomaru left the castle. He had no time to waste. He had to return to the battle and find Naraku. He was certain the boy would be in good hands with the staff of the castle.

* * *

"Kanna. You will inform Kagura that she is to go to the Eastern Lands and find that boy. He is at the castle. I want her to bring him to me. She will know where I am. Meanwhile, I will intercept Sesshomaru and his…warriors. We shall see how strong he is against my army of youkai. He won't last long…and then I will come after Inuyasha's wench."

"Hai, Master."

In moments, Naraku had left his citadel, and was on his way to the Eastern Lands, in search of Sesshomaru.

"Kagura."

The wind witch whirled around to find her sister standing before her, her mirror poised and alive with action. She could see a young boy standing on a castle, staring up at the sky.

"This is the boy Akio. You are to bring him to Master Naraku. He says you will know where he is. You are to leave now."

"Bastard. He thinks he can just tell me…"

"Do not forget Kagura. Master Naraku holds our hearts in his hands. He can destroy us. He can destroy anyone. But he will not last long in this battle."

"What is _that _supposed to mean!"

"He will not last long in this battle. Master Naraku is very powerful. But there is one who can defeat him. There is one who will defeat him."

"What?" Kagura said in awe. Kanna had never made such a bold prediction before.

"Master Naraku does not know of this. He cannot know of this."

"Who can defeat him?" Kagura demanded.

"I do not know. There is one who will defeat him. One who has power enough to save us all."

With that, Kanna retreated into the corridor, leaving Kagura in amazement. She would be free soon! With haste, she grabbed her feather, hurried out of the citadel, and began her journey to the Eastern Lands.

Meanwhile, Naraku had arrived at his destination with uncanny speed. He spotted Sesshomaru, fighting in the battle down below him. There were thousands of youkai. And soon, there would be thousands more. He laughed to himself. The inuyoukai prince had no idea what lie in store for him. Naraku swooped down upon the crowd of fighting youkai, and began to slaughter those who were his enemy…those who prevented him from getting to his real target--Sesshomaru.

* * *

As soon as he began fighting, Sesshomaru knew that something did not feel right. But he couldn't possibly let his men fight a battle while he stood by and watched them die.

And he was right. Not long after he began to fight, he sensed a darker presence coming from the north.

'Miasma.' He sniffed the air. 'And death.'

And then…

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked to the oncoming youkai, and above them was the one he had been looking to kill. Naraku.

"You murdered Ryuuhei."

"I did. Fine work. I'd have to say I'm very proud of my insects. They are very efficient, are they not?"

"You are prideful. Too prideful. It will be your downfall, Naraku."

"Or yours." He grinned evilly.

"We shall see."

Naraku charged at Sesshomaru with one of his tentacles as the battle raged on around them, more youkai attacking at Naraku's command. Sesshomaru struck at the tentacle with Tokijin, slicing the appendage in two. Another one…and then another…and another…came charging at him, and each time he cut at one, another one took its place.

'This is insane…it is as if the tentacles multiply…when one is destroyed!' Sesshomaru thought.

"You won't escape, Sesshomaru. Before this battle is finished, you will be dead."

"You can believe what you want, Naraku. I'm more powerful than you think." Sesshomaru hissed.

"You're a fool. I nearly have all of the Shikon Jewel completed. All I require is another few shards, and that wench of Inuyasha's."

"That wench no longer belongs to my hanyou brother." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Well that can only mean one thing, can't it…you've fallen for a ningen. A miko. How touching." He mocked. "That must also mean that you are hiding her from me, am I correct? And what better place to do that than where you are able to protect her the most. Your fortress. However, you are not there right now, are you? Anything could happen." Naraku laughed evilly.

"You will not touch her!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a crimson hue just before he swung Tokijin and leapt at the hanyou.

Just as he charged for Naraku, however, a tentacle shot its way out of Naraku's baboon cloak, and raced toward the inuyoukai. And before Sesshomaru could react, it struck him in the shoulder, breaking his armor clean in two, and piercing the skin beneath his kimono. Blood flowed fast and fluidly from the wound, making sickening gushing sounds.

This was more than he could handle. He didn't have forces to back him…all of his other warriors were fighting Naraku's minions. And he was alone.

For once in his life, Sesshomaru had an opponent he feared might be his obliteration.

* * *

Kagome awoke suddenly, as night turned into day, and realized she was in Sorahiko's arms. For some reason, her heart was beating wildly, out of control. She was covered in sweat, and her throat felt raw and dry.

Then she remembered the dream.

_Flashback_

_"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" She had screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Kagome was standing in a field covered in blood, bodies piled feet above her. She couldn't see, and the stench was causing her stomach to churn. She knew this was where the battle had been. There was so much destruction…so much death. And no one had been left alive. Not even Naraku's demons._

_"Sesshomaru! Please answer me! Where are you?"_

_She was frantically searching for him through the maze of death. _

_'He has to be here…he just HAS to be…' She thought, panicking._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of searching, she found herself at the top of the field. She saw below her…a great white figure standing at the base of her vision. _

_"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, is that you! Answer me!"_

_The figure stood below her, unmoving. For a moment, she feared she might be wrong. What if it was one of Naraku's minions, waiting there for her?_

_And then…_

_The figure became clear. It was a large white dog. _

_It was Sesshomaru._

_To her horror, she began to see what looked like a large red pool surrounding his gigantic body._

_'Blood?' She thought._

_Surely it wouldn't be his…_

_Just as she thought this, the white dog transformed back into its humanoid form._

_Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, clutching his chest with his hand. His face was contorted in pain. It was his blood. _

_"Sesshomaru?" She called out once more. To her surprise, he looked up at her, his golden orbs in question._

_Kagome, once she realized she had been acknowledged, ran down the hill and to Sesshomaru._

_"What…are you doing here…"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Get out. Don't…stay…"_

_Not listening to Sesshomaru, she glanced down at his chest._

_"Oh my…Kami, Sesshomaru, what happened to you?" She questioned, touching where the wound was. Blood drenched her fingertips. She cringed.  
"Naraku…one of his tentacles pierced through my armor. It went through…my chest…" He wheezed._

_"How…why…"_

_"I do not know, Kagome."_

_"You've lost so much blood…" Kagome began to cry. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to get hurt._

_He coughed, which caused more blood to spurt from the wound. _

_"Oh, Sesshomaru!" _

_"Kagome, you need to leave. You shouldn't be here. Rin needs you."_

_"You need me more, right now. Sesshomaru, you can't defeat Naraku on your own!" She shouted._

_"I don't have much time to talk, Kagome…you must leave this place. I can fight him."_

_"No! You will NOT turn me away just because you're a stubborn ass, Sesshomaru! Why won't you let me help you!"_

_"Kagome, he wants you. If he succeeds in killing me, you are his next target. You must alert Sorahiko and the rest of the forces that are stationed at the castle. Do you understand me?"_

_"Sesshomaru, please…let me just help you…we can defeat him together. I know we can. He can't come after me if we kill him now. Will you let me help?"_

_He didn't answer her. _

_"Sesshomaru?"_

_"Get out of here."_

_"But…"_

_"GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at Kagome, startling her._

_It was then that she awoke._

_The dream had scared her. It almost felt as if she were there. _

Wiping away the sweat on her face, Kagome noticed that there was something warm and sticky covering the fingertips of her other hand.

She brought them up to her face.

In the sunlight, she could see the red liquid coating them.

A coppery smell hit her nose, making her nauseous.

The hand she had touched the wound with…!

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head.

Kagome had just been there!

"But how is that possible…" He asked out loud, to no one in particular. For the moment, he had gotten out of Naraku's clutches. But at any moment, he knew the hanyou would appear, to attack once more. Sesshomaru had to think of something. His strength was fading, and fast.

Turning his mind for the moment back to Kagome, he realized that he had felt her touch the wound. He knew she had been there, and it wasn't just a delusion from lack of blood. She had found him…strangely enough…right when he realized he needed help. But he couldn't let her put herself in danger. Hopefully, wherever she had come from, she could get his message to Sorahiko. Maybe, if he didn't survive…then Kagome could still get away. He didn't want to think about what might happen to her if she didn't.

He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he were defeated.

He wouldn't let it get that far, he decided.

He would kill Naraku, whether it took his last ounce of strength, or not.

But he would not let the murderous hanyou take what was most precious to him.

His own death be damned.

* * *

The sunlight hit Inuyasha's face, and caused him to groan.

'Where am I?' He thought, the memories of the previous night having left his mind temporarily.

A moan from someone lying in his arms tore him out of his reverie, and he looked down.

Kikyo.

He was with Kikyo last night.

And it all came flowing back with a vengeance. He had marked her, and let his demon side take control of him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. I trust you slept well…"

"Kikyo…"

"You remember what we did last night."

"Hai."

"Now we can be together forever. All we need is the rest of my soul and I can be whole again. That bitch Kagome will be out of the picture, and we can be happy. Won't that be wonderful?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started, tears in his eyes. What had he done? He had basically signed Kagome's death warrant. Kikyo would stop at nothing now to kill her. He had betrayed Kagome's trust…and her love. Even though she had turned away from him and went to Sesshomaru.

Regret filled his heart and his mind. He was a traitor.

What could he do now? Where could he turn?

* * *

"Miroku…do you think Inuyasha…do you think he went to go…kill Kagome?"

Sango asked honestly, tears streaming down her face, which had been illuminated by the rising sun.

"I don't know, Sango. I don't know anything right now."

"We should try and find him…"

"I don't think that would be wise. We do not know what state he is in, or even what he is capable of doing. It is too dangerous to risk."

"But what if he needs our help…"

"Then he will somehow reach us. Until then, I think we should try…try and find Kagome. Sesshomaru's castle isn't far from here…I'm sure…"

"But we don't even know…"  
"We are not far from the borders of the Western Lands, Sango. Once we reach them, we can ask the villagers where the castle lies."

"I suppose…you're right…"

She sat in silence for a moment, crying still.

"Sango."

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Everything will turn out fine. I promise. I don't know how…but we'll all make it through this."

Sango turned to the monk as he packed their things, and their eyes met.

"I hope you're right, Miroku. I hope…you're right…"

Soon, they hopped onto Kirara, and headed off to the Western Lands to find Kagome.

**A/N: This is a long chappie, ne? Lol. I really hope you guys liked it. I did work really hard to get it done. The next chapter will be just as long, if not longer. And you'll get some interaction between Seika and Sorahiko, as well as Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. As to whether or not Sesshy will make a cameo in the next chapter, I can't really say. JUST KIDDING. Of course he'll be in the next chapter. Lol. Umm...well, I guess that's all for now! Until next time!**


	14. Love Is Strong Enough

**Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I've updated, and I'm soooo sorry! I have had a lot going on...and this kind of went on the back burner in my mind for a while. But I'm back now, and you shall have your chapter 14...again, I apologize. This will be good, I promise. 15 will be coming soon.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support, and I hope to get lots of comments on this...hopefully none of them bad **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT FOR SORAHIKO AND SEIKA, WHICH I CREATED)...RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. **

**On with the story...**

"Sorahiko!" Kagome shouted.

"My lady?" Sorahiko jolted awake, in slight confusion as to why Kagome was shouting.

"Something is wrong with Sesshomaru!"

"My lady, what is wrong with him, exactly?"

His nose wrinkled for a second as Kagome thrust her hand into his line of vision. He sniffed the air, and paused for a second. Then, a look of worry marred his usually peaceful features.

"Something has happened to Sesshomaru…he's hurt. I was _there_, Sorahiko." She was frantic.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru's blood, indeed."

"I have to do something!"

Kagome jumped from the futon, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My lady, calm down. You don't even know where Lord Sesshomaru is."

Kagome turned to Sorahiko, desperation etched in every feature of her pale face.

"You could find him…couldn't you…?"

Sorahiko sighed.

"Only if his scent is fresh. But that is not likely at this point…"

"Please. You've got to help me. He's…he's…going to…to die…"

Sorahiko hesitated for a moment.

"My lady, for you, I would do anything. Your love for Lord Sesshomaru is true and strong…I am not promising, but we will try and locate him."

A shred of hope worked its way into Kagome's heart, and it warmed Sorahiko to think that he had made Kagome somewhat less anxious.

"Thank you. Let me get my bow and arrows…"

Kagome ran out of the room. In seconds, she had returned her bow and arrows in hand.

"You need nothing else, my lady?"

She thought for a moment, remembering Sesshomaru's words.

"Yes, I do…you have to alert the guards in the castle. And I want Rin and Shippo moved far away from here."

"Yes, my lady."

Sorahiko hurried to do the task, and Kagome waited for what seemed like an eternity before he finally returned.

"The castle is on alert, and Rin and Shippo are being moved to another smaller village…I believe it is called Kaede's Village."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?"

'Oh…uh…no. Kaede will let them stay, I'm sure."

'I'm just worried about whether or not Inuyasha will find them.' She thought nervously.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Hai."

Sorahiko begged Kagome to take a horse instead of walking, but upon seeing Ah-un, she decided it would be smarter to take the creature, especially since it could fly. Soon enough, they were on their way, knots churning in Kagome's stomach.

And so they rode, Kagome scouring the earth while Sorahiko inhaled the scents of the wind before them, for any search of Sesshomaru. Hours passed, and it became night. Kagome was exhausted.

"Sorahiko…I'm so tired."

"My lady, we should stop. I fear it will be much longer before we find any trace of my lord…you need your rest."

"No. We have to go on. If we don't…"

"I understand your need to find him, my lady, but if there is a skirmish, you must have the strength to fight the enemy."

"Please. Don't…"

"I cannot let you go on, tired as you are. We will stop and rest."

"I…but…"

"…" Sorahiko began to say something, but stopped when a peculiar smell hit his nose. He cringed slightly. It was strong.

"Sorahiko?"

"Silence, my lady, but for a moment…if you please."

She complied.

Sorahiko knew that smell. It had wafted into his nose once before, during a particularly nasty battle between Lord Sesshomaru's army and another daimyo's forces.

Rotting corpses. Thousands. Miles away, still…but getting closer every second. Death was rank, and the air grew stale. Kami knew how long those bodies had been baking in the sun.

"My lady, I believe there has been a battle. We may not be far from Lord Sesshomaru now…if this looks anything like what you saw."

"I can't tell…it's so dark."

"Hn."

They continued, flying through the air.

Sorahiko became more and more worrked as the moments passed--the scent was becoming stronger, and he was glad that Kagome was not a demon, because it was taking even all of his strength to keep himself from retching.

Sure enough, bodies littered the landscape ahead of them, and though it was dark, Kagome could see the outlines of the corpses and gasped.

"It's terrible…"

"Hai. It is."

"Are…are they human?"

"No. Youkai."

"…all of them?"

"Hai."

Sorahiko was silent for a while, leaving Kagome to wonder if he was alright.

She finally got the courage to speak.

"Sorahiko, are you…"

"My lady. I smell…faintly…Lord Sesshomaru's blood."

"You do?"

"Hai..."

"So we're getting closer."

Sorahiko nodded in silence.

"He was injured not far from here. It will not be long before we find him, my lady."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered despairingly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...  
"Now we can be together forever. All we need is the rest of my soul and I can be whole again. That bitch Kagome will be out of the picture, and we can be happy. Won't that be wonderful?"  
"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started, tears in his eyes. What had he done? He had basically signed Kagome's death warrant. Kikyo would stop at nothing now to kill her. He had betrayed Kagome's trust…and her love. Even though she had turned away from him and went to Sesshomaru.  
Regret filled his heart and his mind. He was a traitor.  
What could he do now? Where could he turn?  
"Kikyo…" Inuyasha repeated.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I…I can't."  
"Can't what?"  
"I…I can't…_be with you_."  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I…this was a mistake, Kikyo."  
"_NO! YOU LOVE ME! YOU BELONG TO ME, AND ME ALONE!_"  
Inuyasha lowered his head.  
"Kikyo, I loved you a long time ago, and I'm sorry for all of the pain Naraku has caused us. But I love Kagome. She probably doesn't want me anymore, but I have to try. I need her. This was a mistake, and I…I should have listened to Sango and Miroku. I hurt her in the worst way possible."  
"Damn you! You're _MINE_! I'll drag you to Hell with me—that wretched girl will never see you again!"  
"Kikyo, please…I'm begging you. Let me go. I will always love you, but I…I'm ready to move on."  
Though he didn't think it possible, Kikyo looked Inuyasha in the eye; tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"I loved you with my whole heart when I was of the living. I died believing that you had killed me. When Urasue brought me back from the world of the dead with a portion of Kagome's soul, my heart did not return with it. Hatred replaced any emotion I might have felt for you. The only thing I exist for is to destroy you, utterly and completely. I will not rest until I finish that task. You leave me no choice but to kill you and then retrieve the remainder of my soul."  
"Then…" Inuyasha hesitated. He could not believe what he was going to say. It nearly killed him to have to.  
"Then…you will have to fight me. I will not let you hurt Kagome."  
All was silent.  
Kikyo finally spoke minutes later, with a deadly conviction in her voice.  
"Very well then. This is how it has come to be. I will finish you, Inuyasha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorahiko, are we getting closer?"  
"My lady, his scent is getting strong. But…"  
His voice was laced with sadness.  
"…What's wrong…"  
"He…Lord Sesshomaru…he is fading fast."  
"No…"  
"We must hurry. Ah-Un, fly as fast as you possibly can."  
The dragon understood. Almost immediately, the exhausted creature picked up speed, and Kagome had to grip Sorahiko's body to prevent herself from flying off.  
It took what seemed like hours.  
The sun rose, and dew shone on the grass beneath them.  
"I sense jewel shards, Sorahiko…"  
And in Kagome's line of vision, she saw a splotch of red amongst the green.  
Lying in the middle of it…  
"_SESSHOMARU!_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Kagome_?' Sesshomaru thought, surprised. He looked up, shock written on his face.

He was weakening.

'_It must be a hallucination. Kagome is not really here. She is not here._'

"Sesshomaru!" The voice called out again.

He watched as the miko he had grown to love stepped off of the beast she rode on, and touched the ground.

"…Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru, oh thank Kami…I didn't think I would make it in time!"

"You are not really here. This is a hallucination…a cruel hallucination…"

"No! It isn't! You called out for me, and I came…oh Sesshomaru…please…I'm really here."

"This cannot be possible."

"It is, my lord."

"Sorahiko…you…aren't here…"

"My lord, why is it so hard to believe that your love can be powerful enough to reach out?"

"You just…can't be here…"

Kagome knelt down and ran her fingertips through Sesshomaru's hair, and then moved down to his cheek.

"I'm touching you. That can't be a hallucination, Sesshomaru. I was sleeping, and you came to me in my dream, telling me you were in trouble. I don't know how it happened, but I know why. I'm here because you need me."

"Ka…gome…" A lone tear trickled down the fallen lord's eye.

"I love you so much, Sesshomaru."

"How touching. A sentimental moment between two lovers." A deep, dark voice bellowed from behind the trio.

Kagome whirled around to find Naraku, in all of his evil glory, standing before them. His long black hair flowed in a non-existent breeze; his red eyes glowed like fading embers.

"Naraku! You bastard! I will kill you for what you have done to Sesshomaru!"

He laughed such a laugh that made Kagome shiver with fear.

"My little miko, you think _you _can defeat me, when I have felled your once great Taiyoukai of the West?"

"Kagome…don't…"

"NO! I will not let him get away with this! He already destroyed Inuyasha's life once before, and I'll be damned if he ruins mine!"

Naraku laughed.

"Kagome, you mustn't fight him. He will kill you. He wants…what is left of the jewel shards…you possess them."

"He will NEVER get them. Never, Naraku! Do you hear me?"

Kagome stood up and aimed an arrow at Naraku.

"Miko, your arrow is useless against me."

A barrier erected itself around the hanyou.

"Oh? You obviously haven't seen me in a while, Naraku. Sesshomaru has been teaching me how to channel my powers…I can heal myself now like I never could before…like a demon heals itself. And if I can focus my energy to heal myself…just think what I can do if I focus all of it into one of my arrows. I am _not_ afraid of you anymore, Naraku. You can just _kiss my ass_."

Naraku paused for a moment, stunned that the miko stood up to him. Normally, she would come back with some quip and try to shoot one of her worthless arrows at him. But this time…he could feel something different…her energy. Her _aura_…it was pulsating. The power inside of her had grown, indeed, and was immense.

"You have a death wish, you little bitch."

"Try me, you bastard."

Naraku charged at Kagome, who threw herself in his direction, away from Sesshomaru, pointing her arrow straight at Naraku's heart.

'You can do this, Kagome. All you have to do is focus your energy.' She told herself, prepared for the possibility that she might die.

And something amazing happened at that moment. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she became enveloped in a pink light, similar to that of the Shikon Jewel. Her arrow began to glow as well, a burning white light blinding the hanyou in front of her.

'Focus!' Her mind shouted with panic.

As she shot the arrow, Kagome became aware that Naraku was shielding himself from the light that surrounded her weapon. And then…

It pierced through the barrier that was protecting Naraku, striking him in the shoulder. He screamed in agony, as the arrow broke his armor and began to work through the many layers of kimono he wore.

"_DAMN YOU, MIKO!_" Naraku tried as best he could to wrench the arrow from his sizzling flesh as it purified him, but managed to burn his hand in the process. It lodged itself in his shoulder, and he dropped to his knees, staring at the ground beneath him.

"Yes!"

Kagome shouted in victory.

But the battle was not yet over.

"You whore. You think you can defeat me."

A snarl escaped Naraku's lips, causing Kagome to gasp. What she saw next terrified her.

Naraku looked up at Kagome. It wasn't his face that bothered her. It was his eyes. No longer were they red, nor were they normal. They were pitch black, void of any emotion whatsoever. Black, dark pools of hatred.

"You. Will. Die. _NOW_!"

Naraku charged at Kagome with the arrow still stuck in his shoulder, tentacles shooting from beneath his kimono, taking her by surprise. She tried to dodge them…but it was in vain. She was swept away by one, and she dropped her bow and arrows. The tentacle squeezed her until she saw her life flash before her eyes as her breaths drew few and far between.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted, unable to move much from his position on the ground. His wounds were bleeding profusely, and he was getting weaker by the minute.

"My lady, you must purify him!"

"Sorahiko!" Kagome exclaimed. She had forgotten the demon was with her. He was kneeling beside Sesshomaru, holding his stained, bloody hand in his own pale one.

"I…can't…" She managed to squeak.

The tentacle tightened around her chest and waist, and Kagome began to see stars.

"My lady, you _must_! There is no choice! You must kill him to save us all!"

'Is he right? Am I the only hope we have?' Kagome panicked. From the way things were going, she didn't think the trio had much of a chance of surviving.

He had the _last_ of the jewel shards. Once she killed him, Kagome would have the jewel…_whole_.

'Okay, Kagome. You have to do this. You don't have a choice.'

With nothing in her mind but the burning need to destroy the evil that had caused she and her friends so much pain, she focused once more on her holy powers.

Her body became an ocean of agony as she forced her powers to attack Naraku.

Kagome held on until she could no longer do so.

The pain was so great, she almost ceased to breathe.

And her world went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, his heart breaking once again. He was going to lose her a second time. And instead of Naraku striking her down disguised as Inuyasha, it would be Inuyasha himself. Killing his beloved.

But Kagome…as he thought of her smiling face and bright, bubbly personality…he knew it had to be that way. Kikyo had to die. Kagome's soul belonged with her; not in Kikyo. Kikyo belonged with the dead. Only it had taken him too long to realize it. He had hurt Kagome more times than he could probably count. And for this...

Kikyo drew her arrow at Inuyasha, fully expecting to strike.

"You'll come to hell with me if it's the last thing I do...!" She shouted.

But he moved almost like water, flowing in a river.

Kikyo never really had time to react to the Tetsusaiga. It came upon her and reduced her body to ashes in mere seconds.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and wailed painfully as tears that he had longed to shed years ago trickled down his pale face.

"KIKYO!"

He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. He had killed his one and only soulmate. He finally loved Kagome…but Kikyo…she would never be Kikyo. Yes…his soulmate was gone.

But…it was all for the best. Wasn't it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorahiko watched as the life faded from Sesshomaru's future mate. Her power was too great for her body to take, as she purified the highly powerful hanyou Naraku. He knew she could do it. He had always known, for he had seen it in one of his visions. The girl was definitely powerful. That was what had drawn Sesshomaru to her as well, whether he knew it or not. She was meant for him. But Sorahiko did not foresee her death. This was not part of the vision he had. Something had gone wrong. He glanced down at his master, Sesshomaru, and saw tears form in his crimson eyes. He knew what was happening. He knew his soulmate was dying.

Naraku screamed in immense pain as his body slowly disintegrated.

'This miko…this bitch…has destroyed me! How can it be?'

It would be his last thought.

In a blast of dark purple miasma, Naraku disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind only the last shards of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome's body floated effortlessly to the ground beneath her, and the shards landed beside her with a 'plink'.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru sputtered.

"My lord, you must not move…you are losing life too quickly."

"Sorahiko, I want to see Kagome. You must help me up and over to her."

"My lord…"

"Do it. If I am to die, then I shall die. But I wish to see her face once more."

"As you wish."

Sorahiko helped the bleeding dog demon up, and let him lean against his body for strength. It took a few moments, but they finally made it to Kagome's crumpled body.

"No…it cannot be. She is…so strong. This could not happen to her. I have seen her in battle. This is not how it ends. It cannot…it just…" A lone tear trickled once more down the youkai's cheek, washing away a path of blood.

"My lord, I am sorry…I did not foresee this happening. I did not know."

Sesshomaru was silent as he stared at Kagome. Maybe…maybe Tenseiga would revive her. As he reached for his sword, he winced in pain. He was the only one with enough power to wield it, and yet he was not strong enough to even pull it out of its sheath. And it wasn't even pulsating. It did not want to revive Kagome.

"You worthless sword…" Sesshomaru hissed.

It was over. She was dead, and he was slowly dying. His body could not heal itself fast enough to prevent more blood loss.

"My lord, let me sit you down so you may rest. I can go and get help…"

"Just lay me next to her, Sorahiko. I will not make it through this night. I can feel the strength waning from my body."

"My lord, at least let me try. Rin needs you."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru thought in sorrow. The little human girl that had succeeded in melting his icy interior…would now be left in the hands of Jaken. The toad hated her. With a passion. Sesshomaru knew that without him around to protect her, Jaken would most likely kill the little girl. But he also knew his limit. He would not survive.

"Sorahiko, I want you to return to the castle and retrieve Rin and Shippo. Take them away…raise them…"

"They are at Kaede's Village, my lord."

"Kaede…"

"A priestess."

"I see."

"I will do what I can, my lord."

Sorahiko helped Sesshomaru to the ground, where he kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, koishii…aishiteru. I am sorry I could not save you. And I am sorry I could not save myself. You have changed me, and in such a short time. I did not think it possible for this Sesshomaru to love a human. Much less a miko. But I found myself intrigued by every aspect of your being."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, trying to draw enough air in to finish his speech. But death was drawing near, and he collapsed beside Kagome, gasping, trying to breathe.

Sorahiko wanted to cry. But he knew it would not be welcomed. Sesshomaru was Taiyoukai of the West. To cry at his death would be an insult for one so strong. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

While Sesshomaru lay dying, and Sorahiko tried to keep his emotions in check, a tiny blue ball of light came floating out of the sky, and danced around them, before finally centering itself above Kagome. Without a sound, it shot into her like lightning came from the sky. Almost immediately, the shards of the Shikon Jewel that had been lying beside her began to float. The shards found their way to the jewel, and fused themselves to complete it. The jewel then began to glow a warm pink.

As Sorahiko composed himself, he heard the shuddering last breath of his lord being taken. The Lord of the Western Lands had died. He took a moment to remember the great Taiyoukai.

When Sorahiko opened his eyes minutes later, he couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome's chest was rising, ever so slowly, as the jewel glowed brightly around her neck.

"My lady?"

He heard no answer. Instead, he saw her eyes flutter open, panic taking hold as she looked around her.

"My lady?" he asked once more. Sorahiko noticed that her wounds were still open, and felt the pain washing off of her in waves. She was still alive, but for how long? And what would she do when she realized that her future mate had perished beside her just moments before?

Even as he thought this, he saw her eyes glance to her side, taking in the limp, pale form of her former lord.

A tear dropped from the corner of her eye to the ground, for that was all the strength she had…crying…_sobbing_…was not a luxury she had. The pain in her heart grew with each moment that passed.

As she thought of how life would continue on, however painfully, without Sesshomaru, neither Kagome nor Sorahiko noticed that the glowing of the jewel became brighter.

"I am truly sorry, my lady. He…passed only moments ago."

It was at that moment that Kagome managed to let out a mournful cry when the Shikon finally made itself the center of attention once more.

Her body convulsed as the shimmering jewel made its way back to where it came from. Sorahiko watched in both fascination and horror as Kagome's body engulfed the jewel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wow...so were any of you expecting that? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...I know how much you guys hate those...but trust me...chapter 15 will be awesome. Thanks so much for your patience with me, and I hope you review...it would really make me happy! **


	15. Home

**Well, here it is. Chapter 15...I will not delay...I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for Seika and Sorahiko. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!! **

"My lady? Are you alright?" Sorahiko asked Kagome, his heart pounding.

"No...I...everything hurts..."

Kagome winced at the sound of her own voice, so strained and weak, and the burning sensation in her side.

'The jewel...must have gone back inside of me. That's the only reason it's hurting this badly.'

She had no idea that her injuries had also been the cause of her discomfort. With the focus on the pain the jewel had caused, Kagome had not had time to notice that she had been wounded horribly.

With Sesshomaru in her sight again, the only thing running through her mind was the thought that she would never get to twirl her fingers in his long silver hair... and that he would never get to see Rin or Shippo grow older. He had died right next to her, and she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

"My lady, he could not withstand his injuries, and..."

Sorahiko was cut off when he noticed that a large pool of blood had begun to spread underneath the young woman's body. She didn't have long, after all. He had hoped against hope that Kagome would survive. But it seemed that it would not be so.

Kagome shivered involuntarily.

"It's so cold, Sorahiko. Is the wind blowing?"

"No, my lady. The air lies still."

"Then why...am I so cold...?"

Sorahiko could not hold the tears back any longer. The poor girl...after all that she had been through, her life was now over. Was what he had forseen just a dream?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked weakly. "Why are you crying?"

"You did not deserve this, my lady. I would not wish this on my worst enemy."

"Deserve what...?"

Before he had a chance to reply, Kagome suddenly convulsed, her body coming off of the ground; blood was spurting everywhere from the gaping gashes torn in her chest and stomach.

She didn't know what was happening.

Was this what it felt like to die?

The burning in her side grew until she felt as if she were made of fire.

Only seconds later, a new sensation overcame her. The burning subsided for a moment as a cool peace washed over her like a wave from the ocean. But then the convulsing grew, and she did not know what the sensation had been. It was as if she was somehow more whole...though she was slowly fading. The only explanation...could be...her soul. But...was it truly possible that Kikyo had died?

Before she could take the time to process the thought, her body betrayed her once more by seizing. The thought was lost as a new one took its place.

'Sesshomaru...' her mind echoed, as she felt herself slipping further into nothingness.

Sorahiko was overcome with horror and sadness as he watched, unable to help Kagome while she writhed like a creature possessed by some unseen entity.

"Come back to me, Sesshomaru! I want to be with you...!"

Kagome let out a mournful wail as her mind spun into a dizzying abyss of darkness.

And then...

All was quiet.

Sorahiko sobbed over Kagome's still body, taking her bloodstained hand into his own pale, cool one. It was over. It was actually over. The kind and beautiful Kagome had taken her leave. The girl with so much spirit, and yet so much pain...who had suffered so much at the hands of one she once loved...and who had found a new love to treasure and cherish...was gone. And her children...though they were not hers by blood...would suffer the loss of their mother...and their father.

Sesshomaru had fought so hard to keep Kagome safe, and it had gotten them both killed.

* * *

Seika knew something was wrong. The air smelled of blood and death. She decided that she could no longer sit at the castle and wait for Sorahiko to return. He had taken Kagome to go search for Lord Sesshomaru. She had heard some servants gossiping, and that much she knew for sure.

"I will not return until I find them." Seika had told Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken.

"You don't need to bring back that stupid onna...just Lord Sesshomaru and our Sorahiko!"

"Whatever, you stinking toad. I'm not coming back without all of them."

Before the little green pest could reply, Seika had bounded out of the castle and gardens, and was on her way to find the missing trio.

She didn't have to go far to scent the blood on the wind. Death followed. It made her nauseous. From the smell, it was at least four to five hours away, give or take...

Seika knew she wasn't the only one at the castle who could smell it, but the other servants were not permitted to leave the grounds. Whether Sesshomaru was dead or not, they didn't know. For now, they still had to obey his rules.

'I just hope I'm not too late.'

Just the thought of losing all of them...especially Sorahiko...made her heart ache with a pain she had not felt in years.

She loved Sorahiko. Nothing about that had changed. He had broken her heart, but it still yearned for him. Every look he gave her. The sound of his voice. Every flash of teeth or the scent of him as he walked by...it still made her shiver with want as something low inside of her trembled, begging for her to reach out to him. Pleading with her to throw her arms around him and not let him walk out of her sight. But she had not allowed herself to be weak and give in.

Hating herself was becoming easier...

Since that day she had slaughtered the ningens, her blood beast had lay in check, reminding her every now and then that it still hungered for the exacting of revenge on the torture it had to endure while she ached inside. Now, it roared.

'_If he is gone, we must kill. You know this_.'

'_I remember what you did last time. That will not happen again._'

'_Then who will pay? Someone must pay for all the pain we have been caused. Someone must die._'

'_There will be time for retribution later. This is not it. Now we must search...for him. For our love._'

With that last internal conversation, she told her blood beast to keep quiet. It grudgingly obeyed, and her head was blissfully clear for the time being.

Her feet ached with growing intensity, and she knew she had been running for quite some time. But the drive to find him...to hold him in her arms and tell him that she still loved him after all these years...it would not let her stop. If he was dead when she found him, then all was truly lost. She would willingly lose herself to her blood beast. Life without Sorahiko, though it had been tough through the years, and they had argued constantly whenever they were in each others' presence...would not be worth living.

She would find him. And she prayed to Kami that he would be alive.

* * *

"Miroku, look!"

Sango pointed to a clearing in the forest below them.

It had been an entire day since they had begun their journey, searching for Inuyasha.

He was right beneath them, kneeling on the soft grass below.

"Kirara, be very careful...I want you to land us near him. But be ready...if he tries to attack...kill him."

Her words were harsh, but Sango knew that she would rather Inuyasha be dead than either her, Miroku, or Kirara...or all three of them.

The fire cat growled in understanding as she dove to the ground at an alarming speed.

Miroku gripped the fur tightly, the wind whipping him in the face.

Sango buried her face in the monk's back, inhaling his scent. He smelled like sandalwood and grass. Her thought process was interrupted when she felt the thud of the earth beneath them, and she knew they had landed. Not hesitating, she swung herself from her beloved fire cat and slowly inched toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. The hanyou did not acknowledge her call. She tried again, steadying her hand on the Hiraikotsu.

"INUYASHA?!" This time, her voice was impatient, and filled with fear. He was kneeling; his head was positioned so that his silver bangs covered anyone's view of his eyes.

Were they crimson?

Was he just waiting for her to get far enough away from her entourage...so that he could shred her to pieces?

She made the decision not to move any closer until he answered.

"Either answer me, or I will take your silence as a statement...that you are still in demonic form. Then, I will have no choice but to defend myself. Do you understand me?"

Still no answer. Sango waited another minute before she became even more unnerved. Finally, she'd had enough. She readied her Hiraikotsu, and just as she was about to swing it...

"What. Are. You. Doing."

It was low and barely audible, but he had spoken.

"I was wondering if you would decide to answer me," Sango snapped. Now that she knew Inuyasha was at least able to understand her, she was not about to let him get away with what he had done.

"What the hell do you want?"

She didn't waste a second.

"I know what you did. There's no question about it. You slept with that horrible excuse for a human being. Now...the question is, what kind of bargain did you make with her? Did you tell her you'd kill Kagome so you could be with her again? You know she's just going to drag you down to hell with her. She doesn't want you, Inuyasha! She wants her revenge, and that's all! What is it that you can't grasp? Are you that stupid...I mean..."

What Inuyasha did next not only surprised Sango, but made Miroku gasp in both amazement and pity.

He looked up at the trio and roared in anguish as he banged the ground with his fists repeatedly. Tetsusaiga had been thrown to the side, carelessly.

"What on earth..."

"I killed her! Do you _fucking_ understand that?! I killed the one person I have ever really loved...and she's not coming back! I did it for Kagome!"

Miroku was the next to speak, his voice full of pity...even though he had never liked the woman.

"Then you truly do love Kagome."

"Hai." Sorrow laced Inuyasha's tired voice.

"Then why are you still here, mourning Kikyo? You know she wasn't meant for this world! Urasue brought back a shell of what Kikyo used to be. There was never supposed to be a second chance. It would never have worked out. You know this, Inuyasha. Maybe you've been denying it for the longest time, but deep down, you have always known that Kagome was the one for you. That she was more than just Kikyo's reincarnation. You have been clinging for so long to a memory that you have forgotten about what was right underneath your nose. Who has been there for you, whenever you needed consoling? Who has stood by your side, and never left, even when you were wrong? Up until now, it was Kagome. Until she found you and Kikyo in the forest. That was her breaking point. And even from a man's point of view, I do not blame her for giving up on you. Her heart just could not take the abuse any longer. For all she has been through, Kagome is much stronger than I think any of us gave her credit for. And now she is with your brother. Whether or not that is a mistake...I am not certain. All I know is...if you still love her...even a little...then you must go and tell her. At least heal that part of her heart that is so raw with pain. The last time you saw her...horrible things were said. And done. You owe her at least an apology, if not a statement of how you have truly felt about her all this time."

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at Miroku for the next few moments and try to absorb what he had just heard. He _had _said horrible things...and done horrible things...one of them being Kikyo. How could he have been so stupid and blind? Kagome _had _been there for every moment in his life for the past two years that'd been heartwrenching. Or happy. Or confusing. She had stuck with him through all of it. All of it...but the last thing. She had been hurt so badly, she couldn't stand to be around the cause of her pain any longer. And he'd done nothing to comfort her. No apology. Just indifference. And anger when he discovered that Kagome was with Sesshomaru instead of him.

The only thing he could think to say were the words that came spilling out of his mouth like water from an overflowing cup.

"We have to go and find her. I have to tell her how much I still care. Sesshomaru can't have her...!"

Miroku sighed and looked at Sango, worry in his eyes.

They both somehow knew that his attempts would be in vain.

The way Sesshomaru treated Kagome...it wasn't likely that she would leave his love and protection.

But they indulged Inuyasha anyhow.

* * *

Kagome was engulfed in darkness. She put her hand out in front of her--knew it was there--but could not see it nonetheless.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed for what seemed like eternity before someone's voice reached her ears, soft and feminine.

"You are in between life and death, Kagome."

"What?"

"You are in the plane of existence where each spirit that touches the Shikon Jewel goes when they die. When they have a choice to make."

"A choice? What are you talking about?"

"You could not withstand your injuries from the battle with Naraku. You gave yourself up and purified him so that you could save Sesshomaru. And those you love."

"I'm dead." It came out of her mouth and it sounded bitter, even to her own ears.

"I take it this was not the outcome you expected," The voice, soothing and calm, caressed her skin and made her feel warm and at ease.

"No...I was supposed to live. And be with Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin."

"What makes you think this is not what fate had in store for you? What makes you think you will not still be with your family?"

"I'm dead. I'm here...wherever this is."

"You have not been told of the wish that comes with the Jewel?" The voice sounded so surprised.

"Yes. I know about it."

"You do not know that the wish applies to you as well?"

"What?"

"You are the one who truly possesses the Jewel, Kagome. And your heart is pure. Those who would wish on the Jewel whose hearts are tainted would recieve something other than what they desired. Your wish has yet to be spoken...but you can be sure that what you want will be granted to you--do not be afraid to ask for what your heart desires."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am the one who guarded it long before Kikyo's existence, my dear."

"What..."

Out of the darkness came a beautiful woman, with long, flowing black hair that reached at least to her knees, dressed in a white silken kimono with blood red sakura blossoms adorning the sleeves.

"I am Midoriko. The Jewel of Four Souls originally belonged to me."

Kagome was struck with awe.

"How are you here?"

"Because I was meant to be. I was meant to guide you through this moment. Ever since the Jewel was destined to be yours, Kagome, I have been destined to be your guide. I have been watching you all along, through the discovery of your powers to your development of them."

"But...if I get a wish...why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't choose to. I was told that I could, but there would be a woman down through time that would need help, even if I were to live. That I might not be able to reach in the life after. This is not the life after, Kagome. You could choose to go, if that is what you wish. But I can sense that it is not. I chose neither to live or to go to the place beyond this plane of existence. This is where I have been for centuries--though I have seen all that you have done. Kagome, you must look inside yourself and make a decision--if you should choose to die, then you will go where I go. If you should choose to live, you must know that while what you wish will be granted...sacrifices will have to be made. You can't have _everything_ you desire. Unfortunately, that is the catch with the Jewel. Your family, who lives on the other side of the well will go on without you. And the well, in Inuyasha's forest, will no longer function. Your family will not see you again for a very long time, if ever."

"Ji-chan...Sota...Okaasan...Buyo. None of them will know what happened to me?"

"No. They won't. And they will wonder...I cannot tell you what your future has in store for you, Kagome...I can only tell you of the things that could happen. Please do not let this discourage you from what you truly want. I can see inside your heart, my dear, and I know it is Sesshomaru you wish to spend your life with. And your children--though they may not be from your womb, they are yours, and you love them with all of your soul. You do not wish to leave them motherless."

Tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks as she thought of the ones she left behind. And then of Sesshomaru. They hadn't even had time to be together...

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, longingly.

"Kagome?" A voice called out of the darkness once more.

_His _voice.

He stepped from the shadows and into her line of view, to stand beside Midoriko.

"How...?"

"I called his soul to me, Kagome. For you. So that you could see him once more, no matter what your decision should be."

"Come to me, Kagome." He called out to her.

She stood, hesitating, as Midoriko stepped away from Sesshomaru, as if to let them have some semblance of privacy.

"But...I..."

"Come to me...koishii." He held his arms open for her, and she couldn't stop herself. She ran into his embrace, crying so hard she couldn't catch a breath, if breathing was indeed what she was doing.

He tilted her face up from his chest with one of his hands, the other one crushing her against him.

"Your tears make me smile, somehow. I have never had someone cry for me. Until you..."

He kissed her right cheek, her warm tears coating his lips.

"Why do you love me, Sesshomaru?"

"Because you complete me, Kagome. And in such a short time...that I have begun to understand my feelings for you...means that your bond to me is more than just love or lust. You are my soulmate, and you belong with me. Inuyasha could have never imagined anything like this, not in a millenia. You were not meant to be with anyone _but_ me. For all eternity. If we are to be dead, then you will be with me wherever our destination should be. If we should live...then you will remain with me. We will mate, have children of our own, besides Rin and Shippo, and we will live for centuries. I can not live without you--to live without you by my side would certainly be a fate worse than death itself. Our hearts beat as one, Kagome. To be separated from that...while you might survive...I would not. The bond for a demon is much stronger than it is for a human."

"It would kill you?"

"Hai."

"Then..."

She paused. She only got once chance at the wish. One time to get it right, and then she would never be able to take it back. She would have to live with her decision for the rest of her life. But she also knew that if she did not take the chance, she might not be able to get past the regret of never acting on the choice she had.

"Then I wish Sesshomaru and I could go back. To the Feudal Era...to...be together and raise Shippo and Rin. I don't want to die yet. I'm not ready, Midoriko."

"And I hoped that you would see that. I'm so very glad...you will get what you have wished."

"Thank you...I...I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing but to live your life and be the miko you are destined to. You will do many more great things in your long life, Kagome. That I _can _tell you. You must never look back to the past and regret any decisions you have made, for you cannot change them no matter how much you want to. That includes this moment. Your family is with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo now. Though you will always belong to your mother and grandfather. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Midoriko spoke softly.

"Hai..."

"Do not let what grief you have consume you. Remember that your soulmate can feel your pain, and Sesshomaru will be there to comfort you. You will always have him to turn to. Never forget it."

Kagome nodded her head while still looking into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, which shone with love and adoration. For her. It was then that she could not hold herself back any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her for a kiss. Before their lips touched, a light overcame the darkness, and Kagome could begin to feel herself falling.

"What's going on?" She yelled, frightened.

"You are being returned to your rightful place, Kagome. Back to the living. Do not forget what I have told you, for it is important to your well-being. I will see you once more some day. Goodbye, my child."

Kagome screamed as she lost her grip on Sesshomaru.

It was the last thing she remembered as she felt the darkness swallow her once more.

* * *

Sorahiko cried over Kagome, wondering what he would do next, when to his surprise, Sesshomaru's body shuddered. His eyes widened in both horror and fascination. Could he have survived? Was he lying there the entire time, not able to speak...? It could not be so. He had seen the young lord take his last breath...hadn't he?

* * *

With his lungs burning, Sesshomaru gasped for air, as he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight. His body ached, but not as it had before.

"Kagome..." He managed to spit out, slowly sitting up from the ground.

She was lying still, beside him.

Had it all been just a dream? He could have sworn he had just held her in his arms--that they had both been dead. He noticed Sorahiko, kneeling over Kagome's body, and something flashed in the other youkai's eyes. It was one of fright and surprise. So it hadn't all been a dream.

He had really died. They both had, and she had saved him. Loved him enough to bring him back, and sacrifice being with her family in the future for being his mate. Something in his heart twinged for that, and made him feel full of regret.

"My lord? Is...could that really be you?"

"It is, Sorahiko."

"How is this possible? I felt you die." Sorahiko looked truly baffled.

"Kagome did this. She brought me..._us_...back."

"I do not understand."

"She was allowed to make a wish on the completed Shikon Jewel. This wish...she did not want to let me go. Didn't want to leave this place. She had a choice, and she chose...all of this."

"My lord, I still do not understand...if she has made this wish to be with you, why isn't she alive as you are now? Why is she not breathing?"

Sesshomaru paled.

"She is still..." He paused, not wanting to say the offending word out loud, for fear that she might never wake if he did.

"Hai, my lord."

"..." He was at a loss for words. What had happened to her? Why was she not opening her eyes...gracing him with her smile?

Worry laced the gold in his eyes, and as weak as he still was, Sesshomaru crawled to her limp form, as Sorahiko backed up to give the inuyoukai some space.

Sesshomaru sat down, legs crossed, drew Kagome into his arms and cradled her head against his chest. She was so cold. So deathly cold...

"Kagome," he whispered, need in his voice. "Kagome, wake up. This is not supposed to happen. You were supposed to come back with me. Do you remember? Midoriko granted your wish. My heart aches for you. Please, come back to me..."

Sorahiko looked at Sesshomaru, holding the young woman in his arms and instantly longed for Seika.

She was still falling. Fear grabbed at her as she wondered if she would ever land. Where was Sesshomaru? He had just been holding her, about to kiss her with his soft lips, when she began to fall.

"Sesshomaru?!" She called out, her voice shaky with panic.

No answer. Where had he gone? Would she fall forever? Had what Midoriko said all just been a trick? Had the Jewel really been purified? Or was it all just a dream...was she about to land...in the afterlife, where the dead belonged?

"I'm so scared..." She whispered, to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the darkness turned to light, and she felt as if something were dragging her down, not as if she were falling anymore. It was as if something had tied itself to her and was reeling her in. What was it? Whatever or whoever it was...it...or they...had a very strong hold on her. Clouds blocked her vision as she moved faster through the atmosphere and towards her destination.

With a metaphysical punch, Kagome felt herself slam into something solid, and she began to gasp, struggling to breathe. It had knocked her silly, and her vision faltered. She could no longer see, and her body was in such pain. Had she hit the ground? Frantic, Kagome tried to reach out for anyone...anything...but found that she could not move. Something was holding her tight. _Someone_. They were not allowing her to move, and she couldn't breathe very well.

All thoughts but one stopped. She could hear birds in the wind.

Wind. Birds.

Then the smell of sandalwood hit her nose.

A voice reached out to her, and she could almost recognize it. It was but a whisper, and when it hit her ears, it sounded like a sweet melody.

"My heart aches for you. Please, come back to me..."

It was Sesshomaru. He had been holding her...waiting for her return.

Kagome tried to speak, but no words would form from her mouth. All she could do was take the biggest breath her lungs allowed, and let it out in a _whoosh_ of air.

The air hit Sesshomaru in the neck, causing him to jump. He looked down at the seemingly frail woman in his arms...that held so much inner strength, and a sigh escaped his lips, parting them ever so slightly. She had taken a breath. She was alive. Kagome was alive. He rocked her slowly in his arms, like one would a small child, and whispered words in her hair that he wasn't even sure she could hear. Words of relief and of love.

She still couldn't speak or open her eyes, and her entire body ached with a pain that made it difficult to think. All she could do was let Sesshomaru hold her and comfort her.

"Can you hear me, Kagome?"

Another _whoosh_ of breath, and he had his answer.

"Are you in pain?"

With all of her might, Kagome forced a groan from her lips.

"You're going to be alright, koishii. I will take care of you."

"My lord...it is a...a...miracle..." Sorahiko stammered.

"That it is...that it is."

Kagome made another cry of pain, and Sesshomaru cringed. How badly hurt _was _she? He knew he still ached from his injuries, but they were healing. He was youkai, and whatever power had brought him back had the ability to heal him somewhat. He hadn't noticed what kind of shape Kagome's body was in when he picked her up. Looking beneath him, he saw just what he had missed. Blood. Everywhere. The ground had been soaked in it, and he almost gasped. She had lost so much. It must not have taken her very long to die at all.

"Sorahiko, is she still bleeding?" Sesshomaru couldn't tell because of the angle he held Kagome at.

"No, my lord, but bruises are forming all over her body...she is black and blue."

"Ah. That would be the reason then."

His soft, deep voice resonated in his chest, almost like a growl, and it soothed Kagome. She listened to his heart beat and knew she had made the right decision...because hers began to beat in rhythm with his, and she felt safe. _Home_.

"Koishii...you are not bleeding any longer. But you are bruised badly, and I'm sure you have a broken bone...or two. I suppose Midoriko never meant for things to be perfect. Life is hard. Perhaps she knew we would understand that. No matter...you are with me now, and I will care for you. Sorahiko...let's return home."

Sesshomaru, _his_ body still pained and throbbing, managed to lift both himself and Kagome, who remained in his arms, up from the ground.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything you wish me to assist you with?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

Sorahiko grinned. Sesshomaru was always stubborn. Apparently a brush with death hadn't changed that.

* * *

Feeling herself grow tired, Seika pushed even harder to reach the scent that had been attacking her nostrils for hours. It was death...but now she smelled new life, and...Sorahiko.

Her feet were on fire; limbs swollen and achy, she ran still.

When she got to where she was going, she could stop. She could rest. Until then, she pressed on.

'I must tell him I still wish to be with him...'

She knew she was close--his scent was getting stronger, and almost overwhelming.

* * *

Sesshomaru's cloud formed beneath him, and as he stepped on, he paused. Something in the wind had changed, and he knew Sorahiko scented it as well. It was feminine, and laced with exhaustion. The cloud dissapated, and Kagome moaned once more in his arms as he shifted her slightly.

"My lord...what is it?"

"You smell it too...you must. It is neko. Female. And there is only one owner that belongs to that scent. Orange blossom and earth."

"Seika..."

Out of nowhere, the aforementioned neko youkai came bounding into the clearing, out of breath, collapsing onto the ground in front of the trio. Her feet were red and swollen; her eyes were full of pain.

"What are you doing?" Sorahiko demanded.

When he received no answer, he bellowed.

"You smell of exhaustion! Why would you come all the way out here and risk your life? You did not even know if we would be returning!"

Seika looked stunned and hurt. She hadn't expected this reaction out of Sorahiko.

Noticing the frown that graced Seika's delicate face, he immediately kneeled in front of her. He hadn't meant to sound angry with her--he was frustrated that she overexerted herself, and he knew exactly why. He could sense the desire coming off of her in waves. She hadn't come for anyone else but him. It touched his heart in a place that had not been reached in years.

"I'm sorry. I should go back now." She snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, Seika. I know why you came."

"All the more reason for me to leave! I should have known better!" Seika tried to push herself up from the ground, but lack of water and constant movement had made her weak and dizzy. She fell back to the ground in a heap, reduced to tears of frustration and sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sorahiko's voice took on a softer tone.

"I should have known you wouldn't...wouldn't..." Seika tried, but could not find the courage to say what she truly wanted. If she uttered it, it might become truth. That he didn't want anything to do with her, ever again, and the days of longing for him had been wasted--perhaps he hadn't wanted her since that moment he was called from her in the garden. Perhaps he changed his mind and thought better of being with a servant. A worthless peasant. Sorahiko deserved better, she decided.

"Should have known I wouldn't...what..."

"Nevermind. Just...leave me alone. I will stay here and recover on my own!"

Her words bit at his skin, and he became irritated.

"You do not need to snap at me--when I'm the reason you came all this way. If you are angry with me, fine. But we can resolve that later. Right now, I want to understand what has driven you to this point. Why you are here--I know it is because of me--but _why_ have you come to me?"

"No. I won't tell you! Just leave me alone!" She growled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Standing not too far back, Sesshomaru had heard the entire conversation and was becoming quite irritated himself. Kagome needed tending to, and Seika was being stubborn. Sorahiko would never get to the bottom of the reason why she searched for him if things kept going the way they were.

"If you do not tell him why you are here, Seika, then I will have no choice but to tell him myself. You are being selfish, keeping all of these things inside, and not telling the one who deserves to hear it most. You both have wasted so much time avoiding each other, and arguing when you are around each other...all of this could have been resolved long ago if you weren't so damn stubborn. Both of you." Sesshomaru sighed. Sorahiko had no idea about what Seika's blood beast had done...all of the damage it had caused. Or why.

"Sesshomaru is right, Seika. Please...just talk to me. I know you still feel for me..I can see it when I look into your eyes...when I inhale your scent. Your desire for me is unmistakeable, and I do not know why I didn't sense it before. Perhaps because I was trying so hard not to."

She remained silent, crying still.

"I should never have done what I did to you. I should have told you how I felt from the very beginning, but I became scared and...wasn't certain of how others would treat my feelings for you."

"So...you...still loved me?"

"Loved. _Still love_, Seika. I cared too much about what others thought of me and how they would treat me courting you."

"I thought you hated me."

"Never."

"All of those times we argued. We passed each other...giving dirty glares. Why?"

"I was trying to make myself not love you any longer. I thought it might be easier if I just didn't say what I had meant to. Maybe you'd find someone else who could treat you better. Love you better. Who _was_ better."

"_But I needed you_! You left me alone and in the cold...with no one to hold on to! I...I killed because of _you_!" A pitiful scream wrenched its way from Seika's mouth, nearly causing Sorahiko to fall to the ground beside her.

"Killed..."

It was Sesshomaru who spoke next.

"One afternoon, Seika lost control of her blood beast. Her grief and anguish had to find an outlet, and she could no longer hold it in. She slaughtered a village, and I pardoned her for it."

Sorahiko whirled his head around to look into the inuyoukai's golden orbs, which were dim with sadness.

"You make it sound so simple...like she did nothing."

"Grief is a powerful thing, Sorahiko."

"I caused this...and yet, you did not confront me about it?"

"Would you have truly listened and understood it then, while you were still trying to fight your feelings for her?"

Sorahiko frowned more, if that was possible. Lines creased his forehead. What Sesshomaru had said was right. He probably wouldn't have listened. Hearing another sob, he turned back to Seika, who had covered her face with her hands. Instead of being disgusted by what she had told him, he was saddened greatly. To be the cause of such pain and destruction was never his intention. Reaching down, he grabbed her hands, pulling her from the ground to him.

"Get away from me...I'm a monster!" She wailed. Having lived with it for decades and never talking about it or letting any emotions about the situation out had taken its toll. Her body shook while she cried, and all Sorahiko could do was draw her closer. They fell to the ground. He clutched her to him, her nose at his collarbone. The saltiness of her tears washed over him like waves from the ocean, and he began to cry with her. He had not cried in front of Seika before...not about anything. But what he had done to her...and what she had done because of him was all too overwhelming to keep his emotionless mask in place any longer.

They cried for what seemed like an hour before Sorahiko could finally find his voice.

"You are not a monster. You are youkai, and when we do not have control of ourselves, our blood beasts have a way of taking back the control. It was my fault. All of it. Stop blaming yourself for losing control over something such as this. Yes, you killed. But it is our nature to kill. You did not do it again and again...one time...and you learned. Sesshomaru has done the same. _I_ have done the same. All youkai at some point will lose control of their beast. It is not something to beat yourself up over."

Seika buried her nose further into Sorahiko's collarbone, inhaling the scent that was truly him. Rain...he smelled most of a fresh rain, and it made her heart flutter with excitement. This was what she had missed and had been wishing for--to be in his arms, finally, and have him love her the way she loved him.

"I will not deny it anymore...I have never uttered these words to another living soul. You are the first and the only to hear..._aishiteru_."

She couldn't believe her ears. He had told her, after all these years, that he loved her. Really loved her, and wasn't afraid to admit it. He didn't think her a monster, as she had feared.

Looking him in the eyes, Seika uttered "_aishiteru_" and in one fluid moment, he had grasped her chin and drew her in for a kiss. His lips attacked hers with a ferverent need...a hunger...that felt like it would consume her. She let it take over her body, and she responded heatedly. Their tongues met and all was lost to the outside world.

Sesshomaru stood by and watched for a moment, before clearing his throat. Both youkai stopped dead in their tracks, turning to look at the irritated inuyoukai lord.

"If this could wait...until I get Kagome back to the castle..." He growled.

"I'm sorry, my lord." They both replied, blushing feverishly.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. He won.

"Do not apologize...I just wish to get Kagome home."

Sorahiko grinned as he stood from the ground, pulling Seika with him.

She was the first to speak after a few moments of awkward silence.

"How badly hurt is she?"

"A few bruises...that is all I know."

Sesshomaru and Sorahiko exchanged glances--no one would be discussing the events that had just happened with the Jewel--with anyone.

"Is she awake?"

"Hai. But she can't speak...she is in much pain."

Kagome found the strength to rub her head against the silk of Sesshomaru's haori.

"She can hear...she knows we are talking about her, at least. That's a good sign. But I haven't seen her open her eyes..." Sorahiko's grin faded slightly.

Sesshomaru realized that Sorahiko was right--she hadn't opened her eyes since...she had returned to him.

Kagome moaned. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? A headache she hadn't know was there began to throb painfully, and against everything she felt, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing chocolate orbs beneath. They gazed, squinted, at Sesshomaru's face, which showed relief plainly.

"She can see."

Annoyance flashed in Kagome's eyes, and it made the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitch. Against her ear, she felt the vibrations coming from Sesshomaru's chest. Was he starting to growl at her? For a moment, fear coursed through her. What had she done to anger him so? But then...then came a sound that she had not heard before.

It was not a growl that escaped Sesshomaru's mouth...it...it was laughter...?

He was laughing at her?

"Koishii, only you could look at me with such defiance and annoyance...and cause me to laugh. You truly are something...!" It caused him to laugh harder.

His cloud formed beneath him, and Seika and Sorahiko stepped on. Before Kagome knew what was happening, they were in the air. Her eyes squeezed shut. She hated heights.

Sensing her discomfort, a growl rumbled low in his chest--not meant to frighten her, but comfort. Almost like a purr--if inuyoukai had that ability. He remembered that she did not like heights. This from the first time he had taken her.

"I remember that you do not like heights. But you are safe with me, and I will allow nothing to happen to you. You are tired and in pain...sleep now, and I will wake you when we are home."

Slowly, she nodded in agreement. But it was the word _home_...that made her snuggle against him as much as she could. Midoriko's words echoed in her mind, and she realized that the wise miko had been correct. He, Shippo, and Rin were her family now. And home...held a new meaning. With those thoughts, she let herself become lulled to sleep by Sesshomaru's breathing and the wind that whistled by them.

_Home_. They were going home.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! That chapter took so long to finish...and the story isn't even done yet! Damn! Lol I am sorry it's been a little while...lots of things have happened since I wrote Chapter 14. Anyways...I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did, and I hope you aren't disappointed! Chapter 16 will be interesting...but that's all I can tell you. I don't want to give anything away! Thank you so much for being patient, and I appreciate all of your comments. You all make this worthwhile. Though I'm certain I would keep writing if I didn't get feedback, the passion wouldn't be the same.**


End file.
